Not Falling Apart
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: The McCoy's try to settle into life after their mission.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna Elizabeth McCoy sat at the kitchen table, sulking, as her Father paced back and forth by the sink.

"You're grounded," Leo said, shaking his head.

"Dad!"

"Six weeks," he continued. "You go straight to school and your Mother or I will come pick you up after. On the weekends, you will help your Mother with your brother and sisters."

Joanna seethed, "You're not being fair!" she shouted, as he stopped to look at her.

"Fair?" he asked. "Joanna, you're fourteen years old! You shouldn't be kissin' boys or even thinkin' about them! What have I told you? I've told you countless times that you should be focusin' on your studies and helping your Mother out!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me!" he warned. "I've had it up to here with this attitude you've developed since you started hanging out with these kids! Lillian's starting to pick up on it and it's gotten out of hand!"

"Whatever Dad!" Joanna snapped, pushing the chair back. "You think that just because you and Mom are back after five years, that makes it perfectly fine to go and ruin my life!"

Leo sighed, "Don't be dramatic!" he said, shaking his head.

Joanna whirled around, "NO! You didn't care about me when you and Mom got married, going off with Uncle Jim and the others! You obviously replaced me with three other kids and now you want to act like my Dad!" she shouted. "Where were you when I needed you the most? When I fractured my ankle? Or when I started getting my period? Who took care of me then?"

Leo blinked in shock as his eldest daughter stood before him, shaking with rage. "It was Grandpa and Uncle Phil! The two of them combined have been more of a Father than you have in the last eleven years!"

"Jo-" he shook his head.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, before taking off out of the kitchen; storming up the stairs like a bat out of hell.

Leo flinched as the door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the house. Slowly, Leo moved to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, digesting what his daughter had said to him.

…

"Lillian, I swear to god," Andrea huffed, as the five year old knocked a few boxes of pasta onto the floor. "If you don't stop touching everything, you'll go right into time out when we get home."

"But Mommyyyy," she whined, as Andrea picked up the boxes.

Christopher stood by the shopping cart, watching as his older sister got yelled at. In the carrier, Holly sat quietly watching her surroundings; unaware of what was going on. Once the boxes of pasta were back on the shelf, Andrea grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her towards the cart.

"Next time you touch something, I mean it…" she said, as Lillian looked up at her. "Can we just get through one shopping trip without you causing any trouble?"

Twenty minutes and a hectic checkout later, Andrea had all three of her children in the car and the groceries in the back. The headache, which started as a dull ache, was now a full blown pounding annoyance. Andrea sat in the driver's seat, resting her forehead against the wheel, crying quietly.

"Mama?" Christopher asked. "Mama, no cry!"

Andrea sniffled, "I'm okay, baby," she said, her voice hitching. "Mama's got a headache."

"Daddy fix!" he squealed, smiling at the thought. "Daddy fixes boo-boo's!"

Out of the three children she had with Leo, Christopher had been the easiest to raise. He rarely cried or fussed as a baby and always had a smile on his face, even when his parents were mad at one another or when Lillian caused trouble back when they lived on the ship. Just a two weeks shy of his fourth birthday, Christopher managed to surprise his parents everyday with his imagination and retelling stories that he'd learned from his Grandfather or from one of his Uncles.

"Yes," Andrea said, as she started the car. "Daddy will fix Mama's boo-boo."

Wiping her face, Andrea put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking space. She could hear Christopher whispering to Lillian, while Holly thankfully fell asleep in the car seat.

"Mama sick," Christopher whispered. "No shouting!"

Andrea couldn't help but manage a small smile, as she pulled out onto the main road.

….

As soon as she stepped into the house, Andrea knew something was wrong. Moving the children into the playroom, she quickly set a holo-vid on and moved back to the front door. Grabbing the shopping bags off the porch, Andrea moved back inside and closed the door behind her.

"Leo?" she called out, peeking into the living room. "I'm home."

Setting the bags down on the table, Andrea moved to look out into the yard. When she didn't see her husband, she began to slightly panic.

"Leonard? Where are you?" she yelled, moving out into the hallway.

Spotting the basement door sitting slightly ajar, Andrea quickly moved towards it. Taking the stairs two at a time, Andrea found him sitting on the sofa against the wall.

"Baby," she sighed, moving across the room to sit down next to him. "Didn't you hear me?"

Leo looked up at her and she gasped, "What's wrong?" she asked, rushing to him. "What happened?"

"She hates me," he shook his head, as Andrea wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god, she hates me."

Andrea frowned, "Who hates you?" she asked, as Leo's eyes filled with tears. "Oh don't cry!"

Leo shook his head, "Joanna says that I've ruined her life," he sobbed. "Said that I don't have the right to tell her what to do since I've abandoned her for eleven years."

She listened intently as Leo described what happened earlier with Joanna, how she claimed that her siblings replaced the love that both she and Leo had for her. And how her own father and Uncle Phil took the role as "Father" ever since they'd gotten married and went on a five year tour

"Oh Leo," she said softly, hugging him tightly. "Joanna didn't mean any of that! She's just having a temper tantrum because she's grounded."

But Leo shook his head, "No, she's right," he sighed. "For eleven years, I've abandoned her. I walked out when she was three and when I finally got her back, it was too late; especially when Joss died."

He then turned to look at her, "Pop's been more of Father to her than me," he said. "I've done nothin' but interfere and disrupt her life now that I'm back."

Andrea shook her head, "Don't say such things," she said, hugging him to her side. "Please don't say anything like that. It's going to take time, Leo. We've only been back for seven months, and we've brought three children with us."

Leo nodded, "It's going to take Joanna sometime to get used to the fact that we're not going to jet off into the night, leaving her for another five years. And she's a teenager, Leo. A teenaged girl who's bound to be a bit bitchy from time to time."

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, signaling that either Christopher or Lillian were on the prowl; searching for both of them.

"I'll go talk to her," Andrea sighed. "See if I can't get her to talk about what's going on with her friends and this boy."

Leo nodded, "And don't for a second think that she doesn't love you," Andrea said, making him look at her. "I know she loves you, Leo. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, though the disbelief was apparent in his eyes.

"MAMA! DADDY!"

Christopher started banging on the door of the basement, giggling as he did so. Andrea quickly got up and rushed up the stairs, pulling the door open to see her son standing there.

"What are you doing, silly boy?" she asked, scooping him up.

He giggled, "Looking for you!" he said, as they moved down the stairs. His eyes then lit up, "Daddy!"

Setting him down on the floor, Christopher ran towards the couch, giggling as Leo pulled him up.

"Daddy! I go to store with Mama!" he giggled, as Leo kissed his cheek.

"You did?" Leo asked. "Where you good for your Mama?"

Christopher nodded, "Lillian bad," he scowled; his face a mirror image of Leo's. "Mama yell."

Andrea sighed, "Lillian's this close to being locked in her room until it's time for her to move out," she said. "I'm going to put the food away and start on dinner. Christopher, I want you to keep Daddy company. Can you do that?" she asked.

Christopher nodded, "Daddy! Play!"

Leo chuckled, " We'll play," he said, setting him down on the floor. "Go get your blocks from the basket."

The little boy took off with a squeal and Leo looked up at his wife, "Thank you," he nodded.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I'll come down in an hour to get you both for dinner."

Christopher dragged the container of blocks back across the room, "Daddy, help!" he grunted, yanking on the handle.

Leo crawled across the floor and pulled the bucket with little effort and dumped the contents out, "What do you want to build?" he asked, as Christopher picked up a blue block. "A house?"

Andrea smiled as she watched them play, before moving back up the stairs. Heading into the kitchen, Andrea started putting the groceries away in their respectful places. Pulling a pot out form the cabinet, Andrea filled it up with water and placed it on the stove.

As she grabbed the bag of fresh peppers, placing them onto the counter, Andrea started to think about how she would address Joanna. Her behavior in the last few weeks had been out of control, and today's outburst was the final straw. The last time she saw her husband cry, was when Christopher took a tumble in their quarters on the ship. The gash on his forehead and the blood that covered his little face was enough to age him thirty years.

"Joanna, Joanna," she muttered, shaking her head. "What are we going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What about going on a vacation?" Jim suggested. "Take the kids somewhere nice with no distractions and try to adapt to being together for more than a few weeks or months?"

Andrea set a plate of food down on the table, "Joanna and Lillian have school," she said. "And Leo most likely can't get out of work for more than a few days."

"Joanna just needs to get a grip on reality," Leo sighed. "She's fourteen years old and lives under our roof; This behavior will not be tolerated anymore."

"Shit," Jim winced. "This place sounds like it's run like a boarding school."

Andrea snickered, "It's really not," she said, moving to wipe Holly's face off with a napkin. "This is the first time we've had to ground any of our children and hopefully the last."

JIm snorted, "Not with Lillian's attitude," he shook his head. "She made me change the sheets on your old bed because they were blue."

"What? Why?" Leo asked, frowning.

"Because blue is considered a boys color and Princess Lillian stated that she "ain't no boy," " Jim rolled his eyes. "Took a half an hour to find suitable sheets and to re-make the damn bed."

Holly began to whimper in her seat, "No, no," Andrea whispered, quickly unstrapping her. "Please don't cry! You've cried all night long."

Jim and Leo watched as Andrea carried the baby out of the kitchen in a hurry, "What in the hell?" Jim asked.

Leo shook his head, "Holly's been crying non-stop since the day she was born," he sighed, rubbing his face. "We ran so many tests- myself and Phil."

"Is she okay?" Jim asked, frowning. "She's not sick is she?"

"Naw," Leo shook his head. "Everything's fine, Jim. She just likes to cry I guess."

Right on cue, Holly began to wail from upstairs. "Oh come on!" Andrea groaned.

Jim shook his head, "You should really get that check out, Bones," he said. "You both look like shit, the house is a disaster and you have two kids with nasty attitudes."

"Well excuse me!" Leo snapped. "You think it's easy working sixty hours a week and raising three young children and a teenager? You must be living the high life, going out every damn night and drinkin' til your liver shrivels up and your insides are all twisted!"

"I wasn't saying that you're not doing a good job," Jim shook his head. "Look, obviously it's been a tough transition coming home from the mission. But you should really think about taking that vacation, Bones."

Leo sighed, "Jim…" he started.

Jim held up his hand, "Just.. think about it?" he asked. "I think it'll do you all really good. Hell, take Pike with you if you need the extra hand with the kids. When they don't listen to you and Andy, the kids listen to the Admiral."

"But it shouldn't be like that!" Leo exclaimed. "We're the parents here!"

"But you don't have that.." he waved his hands in the air as he thought. "That authoritative persona like Pike has. I mean, you did when Lillian was little. But you've kinda lost it over the years."

Leo nodded, "I'll think about it," he said. "Maybe I should send the kids away for a week."

Jim snorted, "Send them to your parents," he shrugged. "Except Christopher! He's the only one who actually listens and tells his older siblings to behave."

"Smart boy," Leo nodded. "Almost four years old and he knows when to behave in public and to his elders."

"Which is a surprise," Jim sighed. "You can be a real son of a bitch when you want and Andy can be a real nasty piece of work."

Leo chuckled, "I'm gonna go see if Andy needs my help," he said, standing up. "Could you put that tray in the oven? Try not to burn the food this time."

Jim saluted him, "Jim Kirk does NOT burn food!" he said, standing up quickly.

"Sure," Leo rolled his eyes. "Tell that to the frying pan I had to throw out last week!"

….

Andrea paced back and forth, jiggling Holly in her arms. "Come on, Holly girl," she begged. "Mommy doesn't know how to help you because you can't talk and you're slowly driving her up the wall."

Holly screeched, tears rolling down her chubby face, as Andrea patted her back. On the verge of tears, Andrea squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten in her head. By the time she reached seven, Leo was standing in the doorway of the nursery.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Turning around quickly, she nodded. "Please?" she whispered. "I-I can't.-"

Leo quickly moved forward and took the screaming infant from her, "Okay Hol," he kissed her forehead. "We know your upset, but what are you upset about?"

The baby continued to wail in his arms, making Andrea's ears ring with pain. She slowly sat down in the rocking chair by the window and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise.

"How about.." Leo looked around the room. "Ah-ha! We'll put you in sling!" he said, moving towards the changing table.

Carefully setting her down, Leo moved across the room to grab the black and green baby sling. Throwing it over his head, Leo tightened the strap and moved back to the changing table.

"Here we go," he said, picking Holly up. "Let's try this."

Andrea watched as Leo placed Holly into the sling, setting one hand underneath her bottom and the other cradling her head. Within seconds, Holly's cries turned into soft whimpers, as Leo's body heat radiated onto her tiny body.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked softly. "A little body contact with your old man?"

He jumped when the bedroom door slammed into the wall, turning just in time to see his wife storming out into the hall. When the door to their bedroom slammed shut behind her, Leo winced and looked down at the baby.

"You've done it now," he shook his head. "I think Uncle Jim is right, Holly girl. We need to figure out why a healthy baby like you, enjoys crying so much."

Holly blinked, shoving her fingers into her mouth. Leo shook his head and started out of the room, cradling the bottom of the sling with his arms, talking quietly as he moved down the stairs.

…..

Chris watched as Lillian and Christopher ran around in the yard, chasing one another around the oak tree near the shed.

"So Jim suggested a vacation?" he asked, glancing at Leo.

Leo looked up from Holly, still situated in the sling, and nodded. "Said a vacation would do us some good," he sighed. "How, I don't know."

Chris chuckled, "Change of scenery would do the kids some good," he shrugged. "Take them down to Santa Monica for the weekend; they can play on the beach for the first time in their lives."

"Maybe," Leo sighed, as he set the bottle down on the table. "Lillian! Don't push your brother!" he shouted.

A few seconds later, Christopher made his way onto the patio. "Grandpa," he moved towards the older man. "Up! Pwease?"

Christopher chuckled and bent forward, scooping his namesake up and onto his lap. "Tired of playing with Lillian?" he asked, as Christopher snuggled against him.

The little boy nodded, "Miss you," he said, pressing the side of his face into his shirt.

"I missed you, too," Chris said, patting his back lightly. "I hear you have a birthday coming up soon. How old are you going to be?"

Christopher looked up at him and smiled, "This many!" he said, holding up four fingers.

"Four?" Chris gasped, feigning shock. "Already? I could've sworn you were going to be this many!"

The little boy laughed and shook his head, "I'll be four, Grandpa! No five!"

Chris laughed, "Okay, okay," he nodded. "Four years old, goodness you're growing up fast."

Leo chuckled at the sight before him, before glancing back to Lillian, wandering aimlessly around the flowerbeds. "What are you doing, Lillian?" he called out.

"Mommy's plants are growing!" she yelled, running towards the patio. "Can we pick them?"

"You mean her vegetable garden?" Leo asked, as Lillian nodded furiously. "You know where the basket is. Go on a pick a few out and we'll bring them inside for Mommy."

With a nod, Lillian raced towards the end of the patio, grabbing the wicker basket off the gardening shelf.

"Daddy! Help!" she pouted, standing with the basket in her hand.

With a sigh, Leo carefully stood up, keeping his hands on the sling and made his way over to Lillian. "Come on," he held out his hand. "Let's see what we've got."

Chris watched and Leo and Lillian made their way towards the overflowing vegetable garden near the fence, while Christopher chattered about, talking of space ships and boats.

"Can we take a boat into space?" Christopher asked.

Chris blinked and looked down at his Grandson, "A boat? Into space?" he asked, as the little boy nodded. "I don't see why not," he shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Christopher shouted, as he ran through the house. "Grandpa!"

Chris, Leo and Jim sat in the basement, getting ready to play a game of poker, when the three year old began to shout.

Getting up quickly, Chris made his way up the stairs and opened the door. "What's wrong?" he asked, as Christopher skidded to a hault.

"Can I play wiff you?" he asked, moving towards the door. "Mama and Aunt Ny Ny are with Holly and Lillian."

Christopher chuckled and nodded, "Come on," he held his arms out. "Let's get you some juice and a snack first."

Ten minutes later, Christopher was situated on the floor with his sippy cup and a bowl of starfish crackers, while the men sat at the table.

"So," Jim shuffled the cards. "Any thoughts about that vacation?"

Leo shrugged, "I mentioned it to Andy," he said, dividing up the poker chips. "But she was still upset about what happened with Holly, that we didn't get a chance to talk about it more."

Chris sighed, "You guys have a date tomorrow," he shrugged. "Talk about it then and see what she says."

"That's if she still wants to go out," Leo sighed, as Jim started handing out cards. "Wouldn't even talk to me this morning when I got home from work! She got the kids up, fed them and took Jo to school. Came home and started cleaning and put the kids in the playroom with a holo-vid, before you all showed up."

Jim set the remainder of the cards down on the table and sighed, "I am so glad that I have zero plans to marry," he said, picking up his cards. "It sounds like a fucking nightmare."

Chris and Leo looked at him with stony expressions, "What? It does!" Jim exclaimed, before turning to look at the little boy who sat quietly on the floor. "Christopher, don't get married! Girls have cooties."

"I marry Ny Ny," he said with a smile. "Ny Ny makes cookies!"

Leo snorted, "Jesus.." he shook his head.

"Spock won't like that, "Chris shook his head. "I hope you've learned how to communicate with him, Leo."

….

Andrea and Nyota sat on the deck, just off the master bedroom, sipping on spiked lemonade. Holly finally went down for a nap and Lillian was watching a holo-vid in the bedroom.

"So," Andrea sighed, sitting back in the chair. "Are you and Spock ready for your trip?"

Nyota nodded, "Pretty much," she took a sip from her glass. "Are you and Leo excited about your date tomorrow?"

"Ugh," Andrea groaned. "I forgot about that."

"Better not let your husband hear that," Nyota shook her head. "I heard about the Holly incident, and how you stormed out of the bedroom in a fit."

Andrea sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore!" she exclaimed. "All she does is cry and I've tried _everything, _to calm her down. Then Leo comes in and puts her in a fucking sling, and she's all fine and dandy for two hours!"

"So next time put her in the sling?" Nyota suggested. "Andy, you should take her back to the doctor and make them run the tests again. I know they checked out fine, but maybe they missed something."

"I-" Andrea paused. "She's just a fussy baby, Ny. Maybe we got too lucky with Christopher being a quiet baby, and this is our punishment for taking advantage of that."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Okay Andy," she turned to face the yard. "Whatever you say."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lillian ran outside from the bedroom. "I'm hungry."

Andrea sighed, "Let's get you something to eat," she slowly sat up. "Go on! I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Lillian nodded and darted back into the bedroom, "Just be quiet in the hallway! Your sister is sleeping!" she yelled.

…..

Long after Jim, Chris and Nyota left and after dinner and bath time took place, Andrea and Leo finally collapsed into bed a little after eleven. Putting Christopher to bed was easy, having been worn out after playing with his grandfather and uncle. Leo chuckled during bath time, as Christopher struggled to keep his eyes opened. Once he was tucked into bed, it as Lillian's turn. After a minor disagreement on which pajamas to wear, the five year old was tucked into her bed with her old stuffed dog and was out cold in ten minutes. Joanna had gone up into her room right after dinner, ignoring her parents when they came in to say goodnight; turning her head to avoid their kisses and scowling in the process.

It took Holly three hours to finally settle down, as she cried and whimpered. It was a late night walk around the backyard that finally calmed her down, lulling her to sleep as Andrea carried her around the vegetable garden. When they returned up into the nursery, Leo cracked the windows open a bit, allowing the cool evening air to rush into the room.

"Maybe it's too dry in here for her?" Andrea shrugged, as they watched their baby girl sleep. "I'll have to check the heating system tomorrow morning."

Once they were sure that Holly wouldn't wake up, Leo and Andrea moved out of the bedroom and downstairs to clean up. Andrea managed to eat a few bites of the now cold dinner, something she did every night since coming home from the _Enterprise. _It wasn't healthy, skipping meals and eating very little; her father, uncle and Leo managed to bring that up at every Sunday dinner. Even Jim started noticing how little she ate and how her clothes hung loosely on her frame. But with three small children and a moody teenager to take care of, eating was the last thing she could think of.

"Do you still want to go out tomorrow night?" Andrea asked, as they laid across the unmade bed.

Leo turned to look at her, "Of course," he said, watching as she closed her eyes. "You don't want to go now?"

Andrea shook her head, "I don't know, Leo," she sighed. "I'm tired and there's so much that needs to be done around the house."

Rolling onto his side, Leo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Tomorrow you and Ny are going out and you're going to pamper yourself," he said, shaking his head as she started to protest. "Spend the day with your best friend and relax. Then when you come home, Pop will watch the kids with Phil at his place and we'll go out."

"Leo.." she sighed.

"Andy, I'm taking you out tomorrow night," he said, his voice firm. "It's been a long time since you and I did anything that was just you and me. We both need this…. you need this."

She sighed, "I just feel like everything is crashing down around us," she said. "Between the kids and work…I just don't know anymore."

Leo kissed her forehead, "Andy, it's tough," he nodded. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy, this transition from space to solid ground. But we're doing the best we can and eventually it'll all work out. I didn't expect half the shit we're going through now, but we've got help."

Andrea nodded, "Maybe we should take that vacation? The one that Jim keeps pushing us to do."

He chuckled, "Pop thinks we should take them to Santa Monica," he wiped her cheek. "Let 'em run around on the beach til they tire out."

She giggled, "How can we take a vacation?" she asked. "It's November and Jo's in school full time, and the holiday is coming up."

Leo shrugged, "How about a long weekend?" he suggested. "We can take Jo out of school early on a Thursday and leave that afternoon. Stay until Sunday afternoon and be home in time for a late dinner."

"Do you think we can sneak enough booze to get us through the first bout of sun poisoning?" she asked, earning a groan from him. It's Holly I'm worried about, since she's inherited by fair skin. Christopher and Lillian will be all bronze like you after ten minutes."

"Holly is all you," he shook his head. "Right to the fair hair of her eyelashes."

Andrea sighed, "Destined to be a short, pale, gingery girl," she said. "Poor thing. She doesn't stand a chance."

Leo snorted; burying is face into her hair. "She'll be beautiful though," he mumbled. "Just like you. They all are, Andy. All three of them are going to be gorgeous when they get older; they'll just have my bad attitude."

"I'll call Daddy tomorrow and ask him about the house," she yawned. "It's been ages since anyone's been there."

"Last time was our honeymoon," Leo nodded. "Ten years ago, right?"

Andrea elbowed him, "It was so not ten years ago!" she exclaimed, as he chuckled. "It's been six years."

Leo kissed her, "A good six years," he whispered. "Even thought you've spent most of them pregnant, running after two babies on a starship."

"Do you think a vacation is going to fix everything?" she asked, sliding her hand up the sleeve of his shirt. "Three days on the beach?"

He shrugged, "I hope so," he sighed. "If not, we can always send them to Jim's place."

"Or to New Vulcan with Nyota and Spock," she suggested.

"Except Christopher," Leo said. "He's the only one that behaves out of the four of them. How I don't know, since he's got both McCoy AND Pike DNA running through his body."

Andrea snorted, "Probably remembers all the yelling I had to do with Lillian," she shrugged. "And with you and Jim."

Leo sighed, "He's more like Pop," he shook his head. "He'll make a great Admiral one day."

"One can hope," she smiled. "Daddy's trying to get him to change his mind about being a police man," she shook her head.

"Now it's a police man?" Leo asked. "Jesus, last week it was a weatherman."

Andrea laughed, "He's actually considering becoming a Captain for Starfleet," she pulled the pillow down from the others. "Told Jim that he was going to take his ship when he becomes too old."

Leo snorted, "And what did Jim say?" he asked.

"Well first he made this ridiculous face," Andrea rolled her eyes. "Then he told Christopher that he'd have to fight Spock to get the Captain's chair; considering the fact that Spock is his First Officer."

"Spock would probably give Christopher the job," Leo laughed. "Kid knows how to get what he wants."

Andrea shook her head, "He's too good at it," she sighed. "Come on, let's get some sleep before they all come bursting in here."

Grabbing the blankets from the end of the bed, Andrea and Leo snuggled underneath them, curling around one another. Turning the lights off, Leo wrapped his arm back around her waist, and dropped a kiss on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel like I've lost ten pounds from my head," Andrea sighed, sitting back in the chair. "I feel lighter."

Nyota snorted as she nodded to the bottle of red nail polish, "You needed that hair cut," she said. "You were growing a rats nest there."

Andrea looked over at her with a stern look, "I can't afford fancy spa trips every week, Ny."

"Oh please," Nyota snorted. "You and Leo are RICH! He can work a four hour shift and bring home enough money to pay for three trips around the fucking moon!"

"Not when you have four kids that have to go to college," Andrea sighed. "I'm praying that we wont have to pay for Starfleet if any of them decide to go."

Nyota shifted around in her seat, "Spock said that your kids will get in automatically because your dad is Admiral," she said. "That and because your kids have Jim as their uncle."

Andrea snickered, "The fact that Starfleet would let my children into their school because of Jim is highly unlikely," she shook her head. "Jim is Starfleet's problem child."

"Problem child or not, Jim is the best thing Starfleet has right now," she sighed. "I dread the next mission I have to go on with him. You sure you wont change your mind and come back?"

Andrea shook her head, "I can't Ny," she looked over at her friend. "When the kids are older, Leo and I will discuss what's right for them."

"That means I'll be stuck with a group of rowdy boys and that bitchy nurse," she whined, as Andrea pointed to the pink nail polish. "I wish I could hate you for this, but you did have really cute babies. I guess I can love you for a little longer."

"Thank you, Ny," Andrea giggled. "How sweet of you to love me for my children! I'll remember that when it's time to come back and we look for postings! Maybe we'll take the _Yorktown _or some fancy new ship!"

…..

After their spa trip, Andrea came home after noon and quickly went to work, packing up an overnight bag for the kids. Joanna was due to arrive home from school around two and the kids were out with Jim and Leo for the day, while her father worked at the office. To make things easier for Chris and Phil, who volunteered to help his best friend with the children, Joanna would spend the night at Jim's apartment.

"_Being a smart-ass kid myself, I'll use this opportunity to get her to talk," _Jim said that morning before Andrea left. "_What kid of best friend and Uncle would I be, if I didn't offer to help?" _

Andrea prayed that Jim could work his magic, since Joanna was hardly speaking to her or Leo since Halloween. It was almost as if Joanna started to resent her, after years of being away; taking her father up into space and having children that required a lot of attention, considering that they were young. When it came down to it, Joanna was all Leo; from the dark hair to the attitude that was ever so consistent with the teen. Even the scowl was eerily similar, which gave Andrea hours of mental images of her husband as a woman. Joanna was his twin and that alone scared her, wondering what she would be like as she got closer and closer to eighteen.

By one-thirty, Jim and Leo were coming through the door with two wild children and a baby.

"Easy kid!" Jim said, as Lillian tore through the house. "If you break anything your parents are going to flip!"

"Daddy! Daddy! I want juice!" Christopher pouted, as Leo carried him through the living room. "Pwease?"

Leo snorted, "How about water?" he suggested. "I think you had too much sugar at the park and you're going to Grandpa's later."

Christopher pouted, "Come on now. No pouting! You know you can't make your Grandpa run around if you're bouncing off the walls from the sugar."

The little boy giggled, "Can I have juice at Grandpa's?" he asked, as Leo carried him over to the sink.

"Maybe," he said, grabbing a glass from the dish rack. "If you're a good boy."

Christopher nodded, "I can do that!" he said, as Leo filled the glass up with water. "I can do that!"

Jim snickered as he set Holly's carrier own on the table, "You know Andy made Pike buy sugar-free juice and god knows what," he said, as Leo set Christopher down at the table with his glass of water.

"But the question is," Leo moved over to Holly. "Did he actually listen to her?"

"Hell no," Jim snorted. "You should've seen his face when Lillian told him that her juice box wasn't sugar free. He said "a little sugar never hurt nobody" and Lillian lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Leo snorted, "Let's hope my wife never hears about this," he shook his head. "She'll drive over there and re-arrange his whole pantry!"

"She's done it before," Jim sighed, ruffling Christopher's hair. "Right kiddo?"

Christopher nodded, "Mama said Grandpa eats like you," he scratched his nose. "You and Grandpa are gonna be fat."

Jim's jaw dropped as Leo laughed, "What the- I'm not going to get fat!" he exclaimed. "No way!"

The little boy giggled as Andrea came into the kitchen, "Mama!"

"Hi baby," she smiled as Christopher climbed down from his chair. "Look at you! You got a little color," she said, as she picked him up. "I guess Daddy forgot to put sunscreen on?" she asked, looking over at her husband.

"Mama! I had cotton candy!" he squealed, as she kissed his cheeks. "And juice!"

Andrea gasped, "You did?" she asked, as he nodded. "And what else did your Daddy and Uncle Jim feed you? A big bowl of sugar?"

Jim snickered as Leo scowled, "It wasn't that much, darlin'," he muttered, as Christopher sang like a canary. "Kid can't lie for anything!"

"Which is good because it makes him honest," Andrea said, as the little boy hugged her. "Are you excited to stay at Grandpa's house?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he nodded. "Grandpa's gonna read to me and play!"

Andrea smiled; "He is!" she nodded. "Now, go on upstairs and pick out a book to take with you. I'll be up shortly to held you clean up."

Setting him down, Andrea watched as he ran out of the kitchen before turning to look at Leo and Jim. "Cotton candy and juice?" she asked. "Really? Do you want my Dad to have a heart attack before dinner?"

"Oh come on, Andy," Jim whined. "How can you say "no" to them? Especially when Chrissy asks so nicely?"

Leo wacked him on the arm, "Don't call him Chrissy!" he snapped. "In fact, go upstairs and find your goddaughter! She's awfully quiet which means she's up to something."

Jim sighed and quickly made his way out of the kitchen, "Lillian! Where are youuu?!" he called out.

Making his way across the room, Leo pulled Andrea into his arms and kissed her. "You look lovely," he said, his eyes roaming her body. "Good day at the spa?" he asked.

Andrea sighed and nodded, "Very relaxing," she confirmed. "I even had my toes painted."

He grinned, "Oh yeah?" he asked, as she nodded. "What color?"

"Pink," she shrugged. "Good day at the park?"

Leo nodded, "They'll be out early tonight," he said with a sigh. "I give them one holo-vid or a bedtime story, before Pop has them tucked into bed."

"Let's hope," Andrea snorted. "I'm gonna clean Christopher up and start getting ready. Joanna should be home soon and Dad should be here shortly after that to get them."

"You still got that red dress? The one with the lace back?" he asked, as she started towards the hall.

She nodded, "Yes. Why?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Leo grinned, "Wear it? Unless you already picked something else out that is."

Andrea smiled, "I think it still fits," she shrugged. "But I guess you'll have to wait and see!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You look lovely tonight," Leo said for the twentieth time that night, as he sat across from his wife. "I mean, you always look lovely no matter what you're wearing…"

Andrea giggled, "You're looking very handsome yourself," she said. "Though I wish you'd kept the facial hair."

He snickered, "You liked that?" he asked, as she nodded. "Guess I'll have to remember that."

The waiter returned at that moment to set a basket of breadsticks and their drinks down, letting them know that their food would be out shortly.

"Ohhh," Andrea's eyes lit up, as she reached for the bread. "Yummy."

Leo snorted, "Better save some space for dessert," he warned, as she tore the bread apart.

"Dessert?" she asked, before taking a bite. "You're actually letting me get dessert?"

"If it's the only way to get you to eat a three course meal," he nodded, as she looked down at the table. "I ain't gonna scold you, darlin'. I just want you to eat."

Andrea nodded, "Okay," she said softly, chewing slowly.

"Besides," Leo sat back in the seat, "I like it when you're all curvy."

"Charmer," she muttered, shaking her head. "Buttering me up for later, huh?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "You got that red dress on," he nodded to the garment on her body. "I can only imagine what you've got on underneath it."

Andrea blushed, making him chuckle. "Besides, it's been ages since we've had the entire house to ourselves; let alone a full night of just you and me."

Shortly after Joanna arrived home from school and Chris's arrival from the office, the kids were packed up and shipped off; Joanna managed a small smile, as Jim carried her gymnastics duffle bag out to his car. Chris managed to get all three of the smallest kids into his car, with the help of his daughter, as he struggled to get Holly into the car seat.

"Don't worry," he told her, as the kids screeched at one another with excitement. "Phil's stopping by and staying for dinner and we're going to convert them to ditch school and join Starfleet."

Leo had to pull her into the house, as she warned him about the cons of dropping out to join Starfleet and what would happen if he gave them a sugar-filled dinner; Christopher laughed and waved at her, before getting into the car.

"What ever shall we do?" she shrugged, before grinning.

Reaching across the table, Leo took her hand into his, a grin on his face to match hers. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

…

"Grandpa! I have to go potty!" Lillian whined, wiggling around.

Chris sighed, as he set Holly down in the playpen. "Are you going to be alright, Christopher?" he asked, as the little boy scribbled in his coloring book.

He nodded, "Uncle Phil has cookies!" he said, reaching for the blue crayon. "Yum yum!"

Chris nodded, "Phil! Watch the baby!" he shouted, before holding out his hand. "Come on, Lil. Before you pee on the floor."

Grabbing his hand, Lillian practically dragged him down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Hurry! Hurry!" she cried, as he opened the door to the bathroom.

At that moment, Phil came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. "All right, kiddo," he said, setting the items down on the coffee table. "Milk and cookies."

Christopher set the crayons down and stood up, "Here's a napkin," Phil said, handing over the paper product. "They're still warm from the microwave, so be careful."

Picking up a cookie, Christopher took a small bite and smiled. "Good?" Phil asked with a chuckle. "Don't wipe your hands on your clothes."

By the time Chris returned with Lillian, Christopher was on his second cookie and had chocolate all over his face.

"Look at you," Chris chuckled, grabbing a napkin off the table. "You've got chocolate all over your face, silly boy."

The child giggled as Chris wiped the chocolate off his face, "Want?" he asked, holding a piece of his cookie up. "Share!"

Getting down on the floor next to him, Chris pulled the boy onto his lap and took a small bite from his cookie. "Yummy," he nodded. "Did we thank Uncle Phil for bring cookies over?"

"Thank you Uncle Phil!" Lillian and Christopher squealed, as they nibbled on their treats.

"After you finish up the cookies, we'll get you all ready for bed," Chris said, earning a groan from Lillian. "Lillian.."

"Mommy says we can watch a movie," she pouted, earning a chuckle from Phil.

Chris sighed, "One movie," he gave in, earning a cheer from the five year old. "But, it's off to bed!"

Lillian nodded and turned to Phil, "Are you going to watch the movie with us, Uncle Phil?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "I would never pass on a movie!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't pass on Risan weed if it was offered to you," he snorted. "You grab Lillian and I'll take this munchkin," he kissed Christopher's head. "Let's wash up and get you all cozy. Grandpa's getting tired and it's not even eight-thirty."

…..

"Well," Leo sighed. "I don't see any damage or puncture wounds," he shook his head.

Andrea pouted, "Tomorrow, I am throwing every single lego block in the incinerator," she warned. "That shit hurt!"

After a lovely dinner, the couple decided to head back to the house, feeling like two giddy teenagers. They'd stumbled through he front door, Leo kicking it shut before backing Andrea into the wall. After a twenty-minute make-out session in the front hall, Andrea untangled herself from his arms and kicked off her shoes. They were halfway up the staircase when she stepped on the lego block, left behind during the rush of getting the kids out of the house. The result was hilarious and painful; hilarious on Leo's part, watching as she fell on the stairs. Painful for her, as she sat there on the step, clutching her foot and screeching.

Leo chuckled, "You're not throwing out our son's toys," he said, massaging her foot. "I'll have him clean them up."

"Why did you buy them anyways? Christopher is too little to be playing with toys that are choking hazards," she groaned, as he pressed his thumb into the heel of her foot.

"Because I had them when I was a kid?" he offered. "Andy, he's a smart kid! He's not going to eat them!"

Andrea sighed, "I still think they're a bad idea," she stated, before moving her leg up. "Doctor McCoy, it still hurts!"

Leo snickered, "Would a kiss do the job?" he asked, as he wiggled her toes in his face. "A kiss to make it all better?"

"Put those lips to work," she snickered, tapping his shoulder with her foot. "Come on.."

Grabbing her ankle lightly, Leo kept his eyes on hers as he brought her foot to his lips. Andrea giggled as they made contact, shifting on the bed; her dress bunch up around her hips.

"Ah ha!" Leo's eyes went wide, as he eyed the black lacy panties. "I knew it!"

Andrea smacked his hands, as they moved to her hips. "What a second!" she exclaimed, as he pouted. "Do you really want to rush, when we have this entire child-free evening to ourselves?" she asked.

Leo thought on the idea for a moment, before grinning. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked, making her smile.

"Oh you have _no _idea," she said, pulling him down by his shirt. "No idea."

….

Across town, Jim was sitting on the balcony of his apartment; carefully watching a sulky fourteen year old taking cautious sips from her hot coco. After a semi-silent dinner, which consisted of Vulcan take-out for her and a greasy burger for him, Joanna excused herself to the guestroom and locked herself in there for two hours.

"Do you want me to heat that up for you?" he asked, startling her.

Joanna shook her head, "It's fine," she said quietly, setting the cup down on the table. She then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, looking out at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"So," Jim sighed. "How's school?"

"Fine."

"Gymnastics? Your Dad was telling me that you have tryouts for the national team in February!"

"It's fine," she replied.

"Do you think I should get a motor bike?"

Joanna turned to look at him, "What?" she frowned.

Jim chuckled, "Jo, you know you can talk to me about anything," he said, as she huffed. "I may be your Dad's best friend, but I don't tell him everything."

"I'm sure you don't," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I was a moody teen once," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "But you should consider yourself lucky, Jo."

Joanna snorted, "Why's that?" she asked.

'"Because you have two parents who give a shit," he said, coolly, making her flinch. "You should be grateful that they want to know where you are and who you're with at all times. And that they push you to work harder at school and with gymnastics, that way you can fulfill your dreams."

The teen sat quietly and still as Jim spoke, "I know it's tough, Jo Jo," he said, softer this time. "It's been really hard since your parents got divorced and your Dad had to leave. And I know it was real hard when your Mom died, and you had to pack up everything and move across the country to a city you hardly knew."

"You don't understand.." she said, quietly.

"No, I don't," Jim agreed. "But I have an idea of what you're feeling, kiddo. Your Dad got remarried and had three kids, all while living on a ship for five years. You saw him three times during those five years and the rest of your communication took place over vid-chats and emails. For eleven years, your Dad has been in and out of your life. Now that he's here for the long haul, you're freaking out because you don't know anything except for a few weeks of visitation."

Joanna pulled the blanket around her tightly, "He's not going to leave you again, Jo," Jim said. "I honestly don't think your parents are going to return to space, even though they said they would."

Turning her head to look at him, Jim could see the tears that filled her brown eyes. "I feel like I've been replaced," she whispered. "Like I wasn't good enough to be remembered by them, so they went and had Christopher and Holly."

"Oh Jo," Jim shook his head, as she started to cry. He quickly got up and moved to the other chair, pulling the teen onto his lap. "They didn't replace you."

Joanna nodded, "They did," she sniffled. "They never cared about my grades or gymnastics when I called them. They were always distracted because of Lillian or Christopher."

"You know that's not true, Jo," he said, as the teen cried. "Your parents love you and they're so happy with everything you've accomplished at school. After your Grandpa sent them the video from your gymnastics competition- the one where you won first place in both the singles match and the group match? They showed everyone that video and wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks."

"R-really?" Joanna asked, looking at him.

Jim nodded, "They're really proud of you, Jo," he said. "Now, can you promise me that you'll try and behave? Cut your old man some slack! He's new to the teenager thing and he's worried about you."

Joanna nodded slowly, "Okay," she mumbled, as Jim kissed her forehead.

"Atta girl," he chuckled. "Now how about we head inside and watch a little TV? It's cold as hell out here and I don't want your parents screaming at me if you get sick."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Andrea asked, after pushing the front door to her father's house open. "It's almost 9:30 and Daddy is always up by now."

Leo shut the door behind him, setting the keys down on the hall table. "It's too quiet in here," he said, as the heater hissed as it came to life. "Our kids should be up and screaming around this time."

"You don't think he killed them, do you?" she asked, looking up at him. "Or maybe they killed him and ran off.."

"Oh Andy," he rolled his eyes. "Really? I'd like to hear HOW our kids could be capable of accomplishing this! Especially Holly."

Andrea gave him a light shove, "Shut it," she shook her head. "I'll go check my old room. Maybe he and Uncle Phil wore them out with games last night."

Leo snorted, "I'll start a pot of coffee and see what Pop has in the pantry," he said, as she started down the hall.

The door to Andrea's old bedroom was wide open, as she reached it. Peeking inside, she took note of the empty bed with wrinkled sheets.

"Christopher? Lillian?" she said softly, stepping into the room.

From the crib near the wall, Andrea could hear Holly and quickly moved across the room. Holly squirmed about, looking remotely calm for the first time in months.

Andrea smiled, "Hi, Holly girl," she cooed, rubbing the little girls belly. "Did you have a nice night?"

Holly gurgled, "Mommy's going to find your brother and sister," she said, reaching up to start the mobile. "Grandpa's got a lot of explaining to do."

Once the mobile started up, Andrea made her way out of the bedroom, across the hall and into her father's room.

"Dad wha-" she paused, taking in the scene before her.

Curled up on either side of him, Christopher and Lillian slept quietly, while Chris snored lightly between them. Covering her mouth to keep her laughter down, Andrea quickly made her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Did you find them?" Leo asked, as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You need to see this," she said, waving at him. "Come!"

Leo set the package of bread down on the counter and followed his wife down the hallway, quietly stepping into his father-in-law's bedroom. "Would you look at that," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Christopher I get," she whispered, nodding to the little boy. "He's going through the "I don't like my big boy bed" phase. But Lillian? She hates sharing a bed with anyone that's not a stuffed animal."

"Maybe she had a bad dream?" he shrugged. "Or noticed that Christopher wasn't in the bed with her and went to look for him."

Andrea sighed, "Maybe," she said. "Could you get Holly? I'm going to wake them up and let's hope they didn't wet the bed or something."

Leo snorted, "I'm sure Pop has his diaper on," he said, as Andrea elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"Go," she pointed to the room across the hall. "She's up and probably needs a diaper change.

Grumbling, Leo made his way out of the bedroom and across the hallway. "Good Mornin' baby girl," she heard him say, as she started towards the bed.

"Lillian," she whispered, rubbing her back lightly. "Time to wake up."

The little girl groaned, pressing her face against Chris's arm. Moving around the bed, Andrea looked down at her son and smiled; Christopher managed to wedge his toy dinosaur between him and Christopher, while the older man had one arm wrapped around his tiny body.

"Baby boy," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Time to wake up, sunshine."

Christopher's face scrunched up as he began to stir, his brown eyes opening slowly. "Mama?" he whispered, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Andrea held her finger to her lips as she reached over to wake her father, "Daddy?" she shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hmmmm," Chris groaned, moving his arm to cover his eyes. "Go away."

She snorted, "Daddddyyyyy, time to wake up!" she giggled, as Christopher curled back up against him. "Come on, you've slept in long enough."

When he looked up at her, his blue eyes glazed with exhaustion, Andrea felt for him. In one night, Chris finally realized what his daughter and son-in-law went through with their three youngest and wondered how they survived every night. It wasn't the first time he had his grandchildren over for the night; Lillian and Christopher would spend two, three nights in a row at his place the first couple of weeks on Earth. But it was the first time he had Holly for more than a few hours, waking up in the middle of the night for a feeding or to be held.

"Your children are exhausting," he mumbled. "You were never this fussy as a baby. I blame your husband.

Andrea snorted, "I'll give you five minutes," she said. "Come on my babies! Let Grandpa get a few extra minutes of sleep."

Chris rolled over and wrapped his arms around Christopher. "He stays," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the little boy's face. "Lillian's been kicking up a storm since the moment she crawled into bed."

"Then I'll take her," Andrea said, moving around the bed. "Five minutes! I mean it!"

He nodded, "Uh huh. Go on, take her and go," he yawned.

Scooping Lillian up into her arms, Andrea carefully carried her out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Mommmyyyy," Lillian whined, as she tucked her head against her shoulder.

"Shhh, I got you," Andrea said, rubbing her back. "We're going to have breakfast in a little bit."

Leo was sitting in front of the highchair feeding Holly, when they stepped into the kitchen. "Lilly Pad!" he smiled as she turned to look at him. "Uh oh, you look upset."

"Grandpa made me leave," she pouted, as he set the little jar of applesauce and spoon down. "Christopher gets to stay with him."

"Come here,' he held out his arms. "How about you snuggle with me instead? It's a known fact that I'm good with snuggling."

Andrea transferred their eldest into his arms and picked up the baby food, "See? How could you pass this up?" he asked, as Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lillian pressed her face against his neck, "I kicked Grandpa," she whispered. "He got mad at me."

"Remember what I told you about Grandpa's back and how he had a big boo-boo there?" he asked, as she nodded. "Well, sometimes his back still hurts him. You have to be really careful so that he doesn't get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt him," Lillian said, shaking her head. "He said that if I kicked him again, Mommy would be really c-cross with me."

Andrea sighed as she scooped a spoonful of applesauce out of the jar, "My father. The drama queen."

Leo snorted as Lillian frowned, "What does c-cross me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's a fancy way of saying that you're upset with someone," he nodded. "But Mommy wouldn't be upset with you, Lilly Pad. Grandpa's a grumpy old man sometimes."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, McCoy," Chris said, as he shuffled into the kitchen. "Who was it that sulked for two days when Christopher threw a toy block at their head?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Did you two sleep well?" he asked, ignoring the question.

Christopher nodded, "Dino sweep with us!" he said, holding onto the toy dinosaur. "Grandpa read us a story."

Setting the little boy down onto a chair, Chris made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "How was your date?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "It was nice," she smiled, wiping Holly's face with a napkin. "But I missed my babies."

Leo nodded, "She was ready to come get them at five," he shook his head. "But seeing how exhausted you are, we probably should've came by at that point."

Chris grunted as he took a sip of his coffee, "I'll make breakfast and we'll pack up the kids," Andrea said, as she tossed the empty jar into the trash. "That way you can get some sleep."

"And if you're up to it, you're more than welcomed to come by for dinner," Leo smiled. "Unless you're sick of us already."

"Leo!" Andrea hissed, as she looked at her father. "If you're up to it, Dad. Tonight is chicken parmesan and spaghetti."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Like I would say no to a home cooked meal," he snorted. "I'll by over at five."

"Why do I get the feeling that you only agree to watch my kids, just so I can feed you?" she asked.

"Honey, I would never," Chris shook his head. "Who else is going to provide food for me? Phil sure as hell wouldn't! His idea of a home cooked meal is either take out or something from a replicator."

Leo chuckled, "I am so glad we passed on the replicator," he shook his head. "It's one thing that I don't miss at all."

Andrea sighed, "Well, it sure made things a lot easier," she said, moving towards the refrigerator. "Let me start breakfast so we can feed these babies. That includes you too, Dad."

Chris grumbled as he made his way to the table, "I'm not a baby," he pouted, as he took a seat next to his grandson. "Right Christopher? Tell your Mother to be nice to me. I'm an old man."

"Rawrrrrrrrr," the three year old growled, tapping the toy dinosaur against his arm. "Grandpa! Dino is gonna eat you!"

Leo chuckled, shifting Lillian in his arms as she slept. "Oh no! He's gonna eat you!" he feign horror. "Better shuffle out, Pop. Dino's hungry and he's got a big appetite."


	7. Chapter 7

After returning home from her Uncle Jim's apartment, Joanna quickly went upstairs to take a shower and prepare for her gymnastics practice later that afternoon. After slipping on her practice uniform, Joanna tugged on a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt, before stomping down the stairs with her bag.

"Mom, we need to go!" she shouted, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Go where?" Leo asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Joanna sighed, "I have gymnastics," she stated, though her father never went to one practice since returning home. "I need to be there in ten minutes."

Leo nodded, "I'll take you," he said, setting Christopher's cup into the sink. "Let me tell your mother first and I'll meet you outside."

Ready to protest, Joanna watched as her father moved out of the kitchen and into the playroom. Joanna let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the strap to her gym bag higher, storming out into the hallway and towards the front door.

…

She'd expected him to drop her off at the curb and zoom off, leaving her in a cloud of smoke. Her father's attitude towards her gymnastics had changed over the years, as he voiced his opinions on her focusing on academics instead of sports.

"_You need to start thinkin' about the future, Jo," _he told her one night, a few months back. "_You can't do gymnastics forever."_

Much to her annoyance, Leo ended up parking the car and unbuckling his seat belt. "Come on, Jo! You're gonna be late if you keep movin' as slow as a snail!"

Joanna dragged herself out of the front seat and up the walkway to the gymnastics studio, her father moving quickly to get her inside. "Joanna! Move your butt and get in there!" he said, nodding towards the group of girls and the coach.

Warm ups took about twenty minutes, with intense stretching and practice cartwheels on the mats. The girls lingered about in various parts of the gym, chatting as they stretched their limbs. Joanna sat in the far corner to do her warm up, watching as her father sat to the side with the few other parents that would stay to watch. Joanna was surprised to find a PADD vacant from his hands and the curious look on his face, as he looked at the balance beam and the bars.

"Alright girls!" Coach Richards shouted, clapping her hands. "We're going to move everyone to the next round! Coach T'shang will be monitoring the balance beam, Coach Sing will monitor the vault and I will monitor bars!"

The girls got up and the coaches started dividing them up to the different areas of the gym. "McCoy," Coach Richards shouted, looking up from her PADD. "You're on the bars today."

Joanna gave her a curt nod and started towards the apparatus, checking the wrappings on her hands. She glanced over at the stands and saw that her father was watching her intently, his eyes only on her as she prepared for her practice. When the coach made her way over, Joanna prepped with the chalk powder and waited as the bars were adjusted for her.

"Whenever you're ready, McCoy," Richards said, stepping back to observe.

With a nod, Joanna took a deep breath and jumped, latching onto the lowest bar of the two. Keeping her breathing under control, Joanna carefully moved from one bar to the next; flips and switches, counting in her head as she moved.

"Don't tense up, McCoy!" Richard's shouted. "Try to relax those shoulders!"

Leo watched as she moved from bar to bar, swinging and flipping as the bars creaked with her weight. It wasn't until she did a three flip turn, landing on her feet with a loud smack, that Leo realized he was holding his breath the entire time.

…..

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Joanna was making her way out of the locker room and out to where her father was waiting.

"Jo!" he smiled, making his way towards her. "Good god, you were fantastic!"

"It was nothing," she stated, as they walked out the door towards the parking lot.

But Leo shook his head, "It was not nothing, Jo," he said. "You were fantastic! You put the goddamn Olympians to shame, darlin;"

Joanna stopped, "Why are you suddenly so interested in what I do?" she asked with a frown. "You didn't care before! So why now?"

Leo turned to look at her, "Sweetheart," he shook his head with a frown. "I've always cared about what you do."

"You told me to quit four months ago!" she shouted. "Remember?"

Her father looked down at the ground, "Jo," he started, before she stormed past him.

"Forget it," she hissed. "I want to go home."

"Okay Jo," he nodded sadly, watching as she stopped to the car. "We can go home."

….

"Andy, you should've seen her," Leo said later that night. "She was just fucking _perfect."_

Andrea nodded, "I know, Leo," she set the fresh laundry into the closet. "I see her three times a week."

Leo sighed, "I've been fuckin' up with her," he shook his head. "My first born hates me and today I realized that I'm a goddamn asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Leo," Andrea said, making her way over to the bed. "You've been busy and you only want what's best for her."

"I can't believe I told her to quit," he shook his head. "Andy, she can't quit. This girl is going to be in the Olympics one day. I know it."

Andrea smiled, "I know," she said softly. "She's so good, Leo."

Leo nodded, "Do you think it would be okay if I took her to practice? Maybe once or twice a week?"

"Leo, you don't have to ask me if you can take your daughter to practice," she giggled. "As long as you can get out of work, you can take her."

"Good," he nodded. "I want to. I want to be involved more with Joanna; I feel like I've really neglected her in the last five years and I can see it now. She's not the same little girl who left the _Enterprise _after Lillian was born. She's becoming a woman and she's grown up so much that it scares me."

Andrea sat down next to him, "I've missed so much since I left her with Jocelyn," he shook his head. "I don't want to miss anymore."

"Maybe we should take that vacation," Andrea said. "We could leave this weekend coming up and come back Monday afternoon."

Leo nodded, "You think it'll help?" he asked. "Help with all the problems that are exploding in our faces after five years?"

Andrea shrugged, "I don't know, Leo," she rested her head against his shoulder. "Maybe it'll be the start of something."

"I hope so," Leo sighed. "I'll call Pop tomorrow morning and see about the house in Santa Monica. And then I'll see if he can get away for a few days."

She looked up at him with surprise, "What? You think it was just the six of us?" he asked, as she nodded. "Hell no, we're all going. Pop is going to bond with the lil' ones and we're going to bond with Jo."

"How long do you think it'll take before we're packing up and coming home?" she asked.

Leo snorted, "We ain't leavin' until the weekend is over, Andy," he kissed the top of her head. "This needs to get sorted out now, before it gets out of hand."


	8. Chapter 8

After numerous phone calls between schools, work and Chris, Andrea and Leo were ready to surprise their children with a long weekend away from home. As Christopher's birthday drew closer and closer, they'd decided to drive down to Santa Monica Thursday afternoon and return Monday morning; they would celebrate his fourth birthday while at the beach house. There would be no conflict with Joanna's schooling or gymnastics, as Phil and Chris drove down to the beach house to clean up and stock the house with food and other necessities.

Andrea packed up the children's clothes as well as her's and Leo's earlier in the week, hiding the suitcases in the back of their closet. Chris had his overnight bag packed and ready, insisting that he'd drive down a day earlier to finish getting the place ready.

"Are you sure they'll be excited?" Andrea whispered, as the kids played around in the den. "Joanna will probably sulk because it's a weekend with her brother and sisters..and us."

Leo rolled his eyes, "It's a family vacation," he said, rubbing her back. "She'll get over it."

Andrea nodded, "If you say so," she muttered, stepping into the room. "Guys! Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you!"

Christopher and Lillian looked up from their display of building blocks, while Joanna barely glanced up from her book. Holly laid in her playpen, chewing on her fingers as Leo bent down to pick her up.

"A surpwise?" Christopher asked, as Andrea moved the box of crayons off the floor.

"Yes baby," she smiled. "It's a surprise!"

"Is the moon man coming to take Holly?" Lillian asked with a frown. "Because she keeps pooping in her diaper."

Leo snorted, "No, Holly's not going anywhere," he said, jiggling the baby in his arms.

Andrea shook her head, "We're going on an adventure!"

Christopher squealed as Lillian smiled, "Like you and Daddy and Uncle Jim go on adventures?" she asked.

"Yup," Leo nodded, as Joanna scowled. "We're going to a place called Santa Monica with big, blue ocean and lots of stuff called sand."

"When are we going?" Lillian asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Andrea smiled. "Grandpa's there already, making sure everything is ready for you."

"What about school?" Joanna demanded, closing her book. "I can't just not go to school!"

Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I called your school on Monday," he said. "They'll send all your notes and assignments to your PADD and you'll have two weeks to finish everything."

Joanna rolled her eyes, "I don't want to go."

"Tough," Leo shot back. "You're going. This is a family vacation and you're going to enjoy it, Jo."

The fourteen year old scowled, "Why can't you just take them and let me stay with Uncle Jim?"

Andrea sighed, "Jo, it'll be fun," she insisted. "You'll be able to relax on the beach and go to the boardwalk."

"More like babysitting three babies, while you and Dad go out," she snapped, standing up. "This is going to be the worst vacation ever."

They watched as Joanna stormed out of the den, stomping up the stairs as she went.

"Daddy! Will there be pirates?" Christopher asked, as the bedroom door upstairs slammed shut.

Leo shrugged, "Maybe," he said. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them though. They'll come and steal all your toys!"

Andrea giggled as Lillian and Christopher shrieked, scrambling to their feet and taking off out of the room. Looking up at her husband, she shook her head and smiled.

"At least those two are excited," she sighed, as he fixed Holly's sock. "Joanna on the other hand…"

"Joanna will get over it," Leo finished. "She's being dramatic and you know how teenagers are with dramatics."

Andrea nodded, "Of course I do," she said. "I certainly remember a lot of drama when I was a teenager."

She held her arms out for Holly, "Though, I didn't have that much drama until I started dating you," she said, as Leo shifted the baby into her arms. "Then I finally understood what _teenage angst _meant."

Leo scowled, "You weren't as bad as she's being," he snapped. "I'm going to get this one a bottle and start dinner."

"I'll get the other two washed up," she nodded. "Then I'll get Joanna after she's cooled down a bit."

…..

The next morning, Leo and Andrea had the kids up bright and early. While Andrea got the kids dressed and double checked their bags, Leo was busy in the kitchen whipping up breakfast; the last thing they wanted to have, were numerous stops along the way and four hungry children. Joanna sulked in her room and she slowly got ready, insisting that she needed re-check her bag before brining it downstairs.

"I'm going to be stuck with no one close to my age," she rolled her eyes, as Andrea stood in the doorway of her bedroom. "What else am I supposed to do for the weekend? Stare at the walls and rot?"

Andrea showered quickly in the master bathroom, before dressing in a lightweight sundress. She too double-checked the suitcase that held her and Leo's clothes and toiletries, before wheeling it towards the staircase.

"Come on kids!" she shouted. "Daddy's got breakfast waiting!"

Lillian and Christopher made their way downstairs, where Leo met them with Holly in his arms.

"Easy guys," he said, as Lillian and Christopher jumped off the last step. "Just sit down at the table and wait for you Mother and Jo."

"Joanna Elizabeth! Let's go!" Andrea shouted down the hall. "Don't make me come in there!"

Ten minutes later, Joanna stomped her way down to the kitchen, Andrea following close behind. Once the teen sat down, Andrea started putting plates together for the kids as Leo continued cooking.

"Easy Lil," she said, as the five year old smeared her buttered toast all over her face as she ate. "We don't have time to change your clothes if you mess them up!'

Christopher munched away happily on his bacon, while Joanna picked at her food with a scowl.

"Joanna, you better eat," Leo warned, as Andrea went to get a bottle ready for Holly. "I'm not stopping for food."

Once the bottle was ready and Holly in her arms, Andrea kept a watchful eye on the kids as they ate. She managed to get half the contents in the bottle into Holly, before setting her up for a burp.

"Honey, you should sit down and eat, "Leo said, as he placed a plate down on the table. "I'll burp her."

"Are you sure?" she asked, as Leo took Holly. "What about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

Leo nodded, "I'll eat as soon as this one is done," he promised, patting Holly's back lightly. "Now eat."

Andrea nodded and took a seat at the table and picked up a fork, eating quickly as she could. Once she and the kids were done, Andrea sent them back upstairs to wash up and took Holly from Leo so he could eat.

"I'll start brining the bags down," she said, as Leo leaned against the counter with a plate in hand. "I'll put this one in the highchair."

It would take another hour before the car was packed up and the house locked up, before they finally pulled out of the driveway. Andrea sent a quick message to her father to let him know that they were on the way, warning him that Joanna was in a foul mood.

"Mommy!" Christopher exclaimed from his seat. "Is Grandpa going to be there?"

Having decided to keep Chris' visit a surprise, Andrea glanced at her husband and shrugged. "I'm not sure, baby. Grandpa's been busy with work, especially since your Uncle Jim decided to travel across Asia for a month."

Christopher groaned, "But I wanna play with Grandpa!" he scowled; a look that was so identical to Leo, that it frightened Andrea sometimes.

"Grandpa is a busy man, Christopher," Leo said, as he merged onto the highway. "You can always call him when you're not on the beach."

Lillian sighed, "It's not the same, Daddy!" she whined. "Grandpa tells us funny stories about you, Mommy and everyone else!"

Leo scoffed, "I tell you guys funny stories!" he exclaimed, as Andrea giggled. "I even change the names of all the characters in your books to match your aunts and uncles!"

"But Grandpa does the funny voices!" Christopher giggled. "He does the dinosaur one!"

Both he and Lillian decided to demonstrate the said dinosaur voice, before giggling madly in their seats. Andrea snorted, as Leo glanced up at them through the rearview window.

"I can make that voice!" he said. "Just you two watch! Later tonight I'll read you a story and I'll make a better dinosaur voice!"

"Uh oh!" Andrea gasped, turning to look back at them. "You're in for a real treat, kids!"

Leo shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me that Pop was using different voices?" he asked, as Lillian and Christopher chatted amongst themselves. "Every time I try to read them a story, they get all fussy and never pay attention."

Andrea shrugged, "How was I supposed to know?' she asked, opening the window. "My Dad doesn't tell me everything, Leo. He just tells me when the kids are out cold, so I can finally crack open a bottle of wine."

….

Six and a half hours later, Leo pulled up in front of the beach house; both exhausted and relieved to be there.

"Finally," he sighed, cutting the engine. "Thought we'd never make it."

Andrea nodded as she unbuckled her belt, "I forgot how long it took to get here, " she said, pushing the door open. "I'll get kids out."

Climbing out of the car, Andrea moved to the back and pulled the door open, bending down to wake the kids.

"Come on guys," she whispered, lightly shaking Lillian. "We're here!"

As the kids slowly woke up from their nap, the front door to the house opened as Christopher came down the front steps to greet them.

"It's about time!" he said, moving across the small patch of grass. "I was starting to get worried when you didn't show up an hour ago!"

"GRANDPA!"

Lillian and Christopher woke up quickly upon hearing their Grandfather's voice, making the older man chuckle. Andrea managed to get Lillian out of her seat, while Christopher struggled against the buckle of the booster seat.

"Easy kid," Leo grunted, as Christopher wiggled. "He aint going nowhere!"

Once the boy was free from the confines, he scrambled across the backseat and out of the car, running to wrap his arms around Chris's leg.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" both he and Lillian chanted, as he got down on his knees to hug them. "Are you staying the whole time?" Lillian asked.

Chris nodded, "I'm staying the whole time," he confirmed, which sent them both into squeals, as they tackled him with hugs.

Joanna climbed out from the back, storming past her Grandfather an siblings and up the front steps to the house.

"She better watch it," Leo warned, as he and Andrea moved to the back of the car. "I'm going to ground her for life if she keeps that goddamn attitude up."

Andrea placed her hand on his arm, "Relax," she said, as he popped the trunk open. "It was a long ride down here and it didn't help that Holly woke up screaming from her nap."

Leo pulled the first suitcase out and set it on the ground, "Well, she better mind her manners," he warned. "This is a family vacation and I'll be damned if she puts a damper on it because she's having a wild bout of teen angst."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour after arriving and settling into the rooms, Andrea and Leo took the younger children down to the beach with Chris, while Joanna stayed up in her room. One of the many perks of owning property on the beach, was the luxury of having your own beach. Tourists stayed away from the area, unless they were renting one of the houses for the summer and daily service workers came in to remove the trash and clear any waste left behind.

"Lillian for the love of god, will you stop wiggling?" Andrea scolded, as Lillian screeched. "Mommy has to put this on you so you don't burn!"

"Cold! Cold!" she screeched, as Andrea smeared the sunblock across her back. "Stop Mommy!"

Leo was busy putting the umbrella up, while Christopher waited patiently as his grandfather covered him up with sunscreen, giggling as the thick lotion was spread about on his arms and legs.

"Lillian Rose!" Leo said, putting on his "warning" voice, which quickly put the girl in silence. "You listen to your mother!"

Holly cooed from her carrier, settled on one of the lounge chairs from the porch. Leo dug through the tote bag and pulled out a small tube of sunscreen that would protect the infant's delicate skin from the harsh sunlight, beating down upon the beach.

"You have to wear it too, Grandpa!" Christopher said, once he was finished.

Chris ruffled his hair, "I will, kiddo," he promised. "As soon as your mother is done with Lillian, she'll make sure that I'm covered up too."

Andrea snorted, "You bet your butt I will," she said, setting the bottle down. "Last thing I need is a grown man crying about his sunburn!"

"That was one time!" Chris rolled his eyes. "And if I can recall, you got burned pretty bad that day too."

"Mommy! I wanna go in the water!" Lillian whined. "Swim!"

Leo sighed, "I'll take these two down so you two can finish up," he said, setting the tube of baby lotion down.

"What about you?" Andrea asked. "If we're all wearing sunscreen, then you are too! I don't care how tan you get, Leo. You're wearing it."

"I'll come up as soon as Pop is done!" he said, as Lillian grabbed his hand. "Do you want a meltdown? Because this one is ready to freak if she doesn't get her feet in the water."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Go on!" she waved her hand at him. "You two better listen to your father! Especially you Lillian!"

"I wait! I wait!" Christopher said, sitting down under the umbrella. "I wait."

"You sure, cowboy?" Leo asked, as Lillian bounced on her feet; Christopher nodded furiously. "Alright then. Come on Lilly-Pad!"

Lillian shrieked as Leo scooped her up into his arms, moving down towards the water in a quick pace.

"Come on," Andrea stood up, holding the bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "Before he burns and I have to listen to the statistics of how one can get skin cancer or sun poisoning."

Once her father was in the clear, he quickly scooped his grandson up and carried him down to the water. Andrea laughed as the little boy shrieked and giggled as they got closer and closer to the water, before moving over to the youngest of the McCoy family.

"Holly girl," she cooed, looking down at the infant. "What are you doing?"

Holly cooed, batting her hands about while giving her mother a gummy smile. Andrea kissed her cheek and fixed the tiny white hat on her head, while keeping an eye on the others. Just as she was about to remove her cover up, Leo returned; soaked and slightly shivering.

"Cold?" Andrea asked, eyeing him.

He nodded and grabbed a towel, "Feels good though, " he said, wiping his face off. "Pop has the two of them looking for shells now."

"He used to help me pick loads of them," she smiled, as Leo dried himself off. "I think there's an old bucket somewhere on the porch with shells from when I was a kid."

Leo smiled as he tickled Holly's foot, "At least they're out of the water," he sighed. "You ready to slather me up or what?" he asked. "I still have to get you, too."

Andrea nodded and grabbed the bottle from the bag, "Sit," she nodded to the lounge chair. "Look, your freckles are already coming out and we've been down here for ten minutes."

"You like my freckles, "he pouted, as she rubbed the cold lotion into his skin. "You plan on bringing your butt down to the water, or are you going to sit up here all day?"

"I'll come down with Holly," she said, moving around the chair to get his front. "But I'm not jumping waves and shit."

Once Leo was fully covered, Andrea stepped back to remove her cover-up, exposing the black and pink bikini. Leo wolf whistled as she tossed the garment onto the chair, reaching out to pull her close.

"You realize that our kids and your dad are here?" he asked, as he ran his hands across her hips. "This bathing suit is a sin."

Andrea snorted, "I'll make sure to wear the one-piece I brought with me tomorrow," she said, shoving the bottle against his chest. "Come on, before Lillian decides it's a good idea to run headfirst into the water."

Making sure every inch of her skin was covered; Leo wiped his hands on the towel and grabbed the black sun hat from the bag.

"Now you look like a sexy mama," he growled, kissing her cheek. "I can't wait to get my hands on you later."

Andrea snorted, "Get out of here!" she gave him a light shove. "I'll be down with Holly in a minute."

Leo chuckled and quickly made his way back down the to the water, while Andrea tended to Holly.

"Daddy is a crazy man," she said, pulling the child out of the carrier. "He's going to get us into a lot of trouble."

…

Long after showers and dinner, the kids retired to the living room to watch television, while the adults cleaned up the kitchen.

"I think Holly might actually sleep through the night," Andrea said, as the infant slept in the carrier. "Thank god."

Leo and Chris stood by the sink, washing and drying dishes and bowls, before storing them into their respected storage places.

"I think all three of them will easily go down for bed tonight," Chris said, as he set the forks and knives back into the drawer. "Joanna on the other hand? She'll probably stay up all night after taking that nap."

After dragging three grumpy children back up to the house, Andrea found the teen out cold in bed; a book at her side and a pair of headphones in her ears, blasting some monstrosity that was called "music". Joanna woke up grumpy and scowling, as Andrea went to give Christopher and Lillian their baths, brining them back into the bedroom to get dressed for the rest of the day.

"Well, as long as she doesn't make too much noise," Andrea sighed, as the Christopher and Lillian giggled in the other room.

Setting the dishtowel down on the counter, Chris made his way over to the table and carefully picked Holly up. "I'll take her out on the porch for a little while," he said, laying the baby against his chest. "Maybe show her a couple constellations and tell her a few stories."

"Are you trying to get all my kids invested in Starfleet?" Leo asked, as he wiped the sink down. "It's bad enough that I got Jim tellin' Christopher stories about fighting battles with Klingon's and Romulans."

Andrea snorted, "They love the story 'bout how you guys saved their grandpa from the evil Lord Nero and how you swept the princess, which is me if you didn't know my by, off her feet and married her."

Leo blushed, "Jim is going to mess up their perspective of childhood, by feeding them fairytales," he grumbled.

Chris and Andrea exchanged looks, rolling their eyes at the ever so dramatics of Leonard Horatio McCoy. "I'll be out back, "Chris said, starting towards the backdoor. "There's extra blankets in the hall closet if the kids get cold."

Once he stepped outside, Andrea turned to look at her husband. "You know, when I was their age, I used to hear fairytales ALL the time."

Leo snorted, "And look how you turned out! Day-dreamin' and actin' like a love-strucked fool. "

Andrea scowled, "Says the man who became a total sap when we got together," she retorted. "I had you wrapped around my finger and I still do!"

Before he could reply, Christopher came charging into the kitchen, bumping right into his legs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Ice pop!"

"What about it, Christopher?" he asked, picking him up. "What do we say when we want something?"

The little boy sighed dramatically, making Andrea giggle. "Please?"

Leo kissed his forehead, "What color should we have?" he asked, moving over to the freezer. "I think I'm in the mood for a blue pop."

….

Taking one last look into the bedroom, Andrea quietly pulled the door closed halfway, before moving across the hall to the other room. Leo had already made himself comfortable, sprawling out across the comforter and pressing his face into the pillows.

"I can't believe this is the same bedding from back when we had our honeymoon here," she said, laying out next to him. "That's almost six years ago, Leo."

He grunted and moved his head so he could look at her, "Think the bed still squeaks?" he asked, making her snort. "Or was that you making the squeaking noise?"

Wrapping her leg around his, Andrea laid her head close to his and sighed. "God, this bed is comfortable," she yawned. "I could stay in here for the entire weekend."

Shifting around, Leo draped one arm around her waist and settled closer to her. "You ain't stayin' in bed all weekend," he growled. "I'll sick the kids on you and they'll bounce you right out of this room"

"We should get a mattress like this for home," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "Maybe get one for Christopher's room that way he'll stay in his own bed for once."

Leo grunted, "We could always lock the door," he suggested. "Plenty of parents lock their doors just so they can have a little fun for once."

Andrea sighed, "Hmmm, but our kids are always getting into trouble," she sighed. "Maybe they'll go to Dad this weekend if they wet their beds or have nightmares."

"One could only hope," Leo yawned. "Should we take this opportunity and have a little playtime?"

"You can't even keep your eyes open," she said, turning to look at him.

Leo smirked, "I don't need my eyes open to do what I want to do to you," he said, squeezing her hip.

Andrea snorted, "We've been up all day, Leo," she yawned. "I think we should go to bed and maybe tomorrow morning you can have your "playtime" as you put it."

"Andyyyy," he whined, nudging her leg with his knee. "Please?"

"Nope," she shook her head, sitting up to pull the blankets down. "Let's go! Under the blankets."

It took a few minutes to get him up and under the blankets, but once he was settled, Andrea turned the lights off and snuggled under and next to him. Stretching out her aching limbs, Andrea felt her body go limp against the soft mattress and soft sheets.

"Hmmm night," she mumbled, rolling onto her side.

Leo rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Night," he yawned, before placing a firm kiss against her shoulder.

Within minutes, both were out cold; the exhaustion taking over them completely.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, while Andrea and Joanna went into town to shop, Chris and Leo rounded up the younger children and brought them outside on the patio to play. With Holly nestled in her carrier just inside the kitchen, Chris sat on the back steps and watched and Lillian and Christopher ran around with buckets and shovels.

"NO!" Lillian shrieked, as Christopher knocked her sand castle over. "YOU BROKE IT!

Grabbing Christopher's bucket, Lillian threw it a few feet away and pushed the young boy down onto the sand.

"Lillian!" Chris yelled, as Christopher began to cry. "Get over here!"

The five year old stomped over to the steps, while Leo came out of the kitchen with a tray of frozen burgers and cheese. "What did you do now?" he asked, setting the dish down on the table. "Christopher? What happened, buddy?"

The four year old rushed over to his grandfather, who immediately scooped him up into his lap. "Shh, it's okay," he kissed his forehead. "Lillian you better explain to your father what you did."

Lillian huffed, "Christopher broke my sand castle!" she whined, as Leo stood next to the railing, watching her closely.

"And why is he crying?" Leo asked, as Lillian fidgeted on the spot.

"I pushed him!"

Leo shook his head, "Lillian, what did we say about pushing?" he asked, as she looked down at her feet. "Come here. Now."

Moving past her brother and grandfather, Lillian bounded up the steps and stood before her father. "You know what your punishment is, right?" Leo asked, looking down at her.

She nodded and Leo took her hand, "Let's get you washed up and you're in time out until either the food is ready or until Mommy comes home with Jo."

As Leo led Lillian into the house, Chris sat with Christopher, soothing the little boy as he cried.

"Come on," Chris said gently. "No more crying, baby boy."

"I don't like L-l-liian," he hiccupped, his lip trembling in the process.

Chris wiped his face, "Yes you do,' he said, as the boy shook his head furiously. "Sometimes Lillian is too bossy and I know you don't like that. But don't let your sister ruin your day, kiddo."

"She's so mean, Grandpa," he sniffled.

"But you're not," Chris smiled. "You have a heart of gold, my sweet boy. That alone will make you a great person when you get older."

Christopher nodded, "How about you and I build a big sand castle?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side. "And we can put as many shells on it as you want."

"Can we put the ocean plants on it?" he asked, as Chris nodded.

"We can put whatever you want on it," he said. "It's your castle."

Christopher smiled, "Okay!" he slipped off his lap. "Come on, Grandpa! You can have my bucket!"

Chris chuckled as he eased himself off the steps, moving down into the warm sand, as the little boy ran about.

….

Meanwhile, Andrea and Joanna were at the Pier, hitting each shop as they walked slowly.

"How about this one, Jo?" Andrea asked, holding up a electric pink tank top, covered in lightning bolts reminiscent of highlighter colors. "This would look cute with a pair of jeans!"

Joanna shrugged, "I guess," she mumbled, before turning her attention back to the rack of sweatshirts.

_Stacy's Galaxy Fashions, _had been one of Andrea's favorite stores, to which she dragged her father to window shop every time they went out to the pier. While Chris complained at how loud the music was, Andrea couldn't help but gape at the colorful and wacky fashions that covered the mannequins in the windows. While she was too young to wear the clothes, Chris let her linger outside the shop for a few minutes, before taking her further down to the kid-friendly clothing store when it came time to buy new school clothes. When she hit middle school however, Andrea demanded a change and Chris gave in to his baby girl, because he couldn't resist her pouting and puppy eyes as she begged to shop in the store.

"I used to shop here when I was your age," Andrea said, as she pulled a floral printed sundress off the rack. "Your Grandfather tried to talk me out of it, but I was too persistent on dressing in what the magazines showed."

Joanna glanced over at her, "When I first started working, which consisted of tutoring and babysitting, I spent most of my money in this place," Andrea shook her head.

"How come you don't shop here anymore?" Joanna asked, as Andrea held the dress against her.

"I haven't been out here since your Father and I got married," she shrugged. "And I don't think this store would ever expand off the pier."

The teen nodded, "You should get that," she finally said, eyeing the light blue dress with wonder. "Daddy would like it on you."

Andrea looked over at her and smiled, "You think?" she asked, as Joanna nodded. "Okay. But, I swore to myself that I would take _you _shopping, Jo. Your father is too insistent on keeping you behind on the fashion."

Joanna gave her a light laugh, "Dad would flip if I came home wearing lime green shorts and a shirt that said "Vulcan Pride" on it."

"Let me worry about him," Andrea waved her hand. "I saw you eyeing those metallic colored jeans over there. If you want to get them you better try them on first."

The teen nodded and quickly moved to the opposite side of the store, leaving Andrea with a small smile, as she held the blue dress against her body.

…..

Two hours and many credits later, Andrea and Joanna stopped to get ice-cream cones; eating them under the umbrellas near the ice cream parlor as they melted in the heat. Afterwards, they stopped at a beauty store and bought the brightest and most glitter filled nail polishes they could find, before heading home.

"I had fun today, "Andrea said, as she and Jo walked on the sidewalk.

Joanna glanced at her and nodded, "Me too," she said quietly, before looking down at her feet.

Andrea held back a sigh, "I don't want you to think that I did this just to make you feel happy for one day," she said. "I know I'm only your Step-Mother, but I do love spending time with you."

Part of Jo wanted to made a rude comment, about how the only time Andrea spent time with her, was during gymnastics or scolding her for her bad behavior and attitude as she wrestled two children and a baby down for dinner or bedtime. But she bit her tongue and allowed Andrea to continue.

"I know things have been tough since we got back," Andrea nodded. "_Really _tough. But I'm trying, Jo. We both are and I know it may not seem like enough to you, but we didn't expect it to be this hard."

"You and Daddy had three kids," she stated. "Of course it wasn't going to be easy."

Andrea pressed her lips together, "I know that, Jo.." she said.

"Why did you even have three if you couldn't handle it?" Joanna asked, not caring how mean the comment was. "I mean, you knew you had one child here at home. Or did you forget about that every time you got pregnant?"

"Joanna!"

"Look, I don't really appreciate you trying to win my affection by taking me to some store on a boardwalk and buying me clothes," she scowled. "You can't just buy someone's love!"

Andrea shook her head, "I would _never _do that to you or to anyone!" she exclaimed. "Why would I have to buy your love? I loved you the moment I met you, Jo! Not just because I loved your father and wanted to be with him, but because I finally realized what it meant to love a child the way he loves you!"

Joanna scoffed, "It still doesn't change anything," she shook her head. "You left and had three kids to take all your love and affection. You replaced me and now that you're back, you suddenly have to pretend to care and give a shit about me and what I do!"

The older woman gasped, "I just really wish you and Daddy would just own up to the fact that you forgot about me," Joanna shook her head. "It would make things a hell of a lot easier!"

And with that, Joanna took off down the sidewalk, ignoring Andrea's shouts and pleas for her to stop and comeback.

….

Leo was in the middle of putting Holly in her highchair, when the front door slammed open, hitting the wall before slamming shut. Holly began to whimper, as Joanna flew through the kitchen and out the backdoor, ignoring the hello's from her grandfather and brother.

"What in the hell?" Leo muttered, as he tried to sooth Holly. "Shhh, it's okay baby."

Not even ten minutes later, the front door opened again and Leo blessed his stars that it didn't slam shut this time.

"Andy?" he called out. "Is that you?"

Instead of a reply, Leo saw his wife's retreating back, as she ran down the hallway to their bedroom, disappearing into the room as quickly as possible.

Leo frowned, "Hey Pop! Can you bring Christopher in here and watch Holly for a minute?"

"How about we get an ice-pop?" Chris asked his grandson. "I've got her, Leo!"

Giving Holly's nose a soft tweak, Leo quickly made his way through the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. Andrea laid curled up on her side of the bed, her face buried into the pillow, blocking her view of the door.

"Andy?" Leo shut the door behind him, before making his way over to the bed. "What's wrong, baby?"

She lay quietly, as he crawled onto the mattress, settling his body next to hers. "Andy? Come on, sweetheart. Show me that pretty face of yours."

Moving the pillow away, Andrea looked up at her husband and saw the look in his eyes, as his heart broke for her. "What happened?" he asked, though he already had an idea of what went wrong.

"Oh Leo," she shook her head, as more tears flooded her eyes. "I'm really trying here but she's just-" she shook her head, before bursting into tears.

Pulling her up into his arms, Leo settled against the headboard and held onto her tightly, "Don't cry," he kissed her forehead. "We'll get there eventually, baby. Just need to give her some time."

Andrea buried her face into his shirt and sobbed, her body shaking with each gasp of air, as Leo rubbed her back. The bedroom door creaked open, as Lillian's little faced peered into the room; the look of worry and utter confusion gracing her face. Quietly, Leo waved her over and watched as Lillian climbed up onto the bed.

"Mommy?" she asked quietly, crawling to sit between her parents. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Mommy need a hug, Lilly Pad," Leo answered. "Give Mommy a hug."

Lillian did what she was told, wrapping her arms tightly around Andrea's neck. "Don't cry, Mommy," Lillian said, as she patted her head. "You're going to ruin your face paint if you cry."

Andrea let out a watery sob, as Lillian smoothed the frizzy strands of hair against her face. "Daddy! You need to get tissues!" Lillian scolded. "Mommy's got boogies!"

He chuckled and reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand, "You stay with Mommy," he said, kissing her cheek. "Daddy has to go find Jo and I don't want Mommy to be in here all alone."

Lillian nodded, "I'll tell Mommy a story!" she said, clapping her hands. "Mommy tells me a story when I'm sad!"

"You do that, baby girl," Leo ruffled her hair. "Want me to send Pop in?"

Andrea shook her head, "He need to keep an eye on Christopher and Holly," she hiccupped, as Lillian pulled a few tissues out of the box. "Just don't be cruel, Leo. You know how you get when you're really mad."

"I won't," he nodded. "But I ain't gonna be easy on her, Andy."

"Come on, Mommy," Lillian said, as she held the tissue against her nose. "Blow the boogies out!"

Leo climbed off the bed and started for the door, "I'll have Pop bring you something to eat," he said. "Made some really good burgers on the grill. Just the way you like 'em, with the barbeque sauce."

Andrea gave him a small smile and he could see how painful it was for her to do so, "Sounds yummy," she nodded, turning to look at Lillian. "Did you eat your lunch today?"

With one last look, Leo left his wife and daughter in the bedroom, making his way back into the kitchen; Christopher had both Christopher and Holly at the table, as he fed Holly a jar of applesauce.

"I'm gonna go look for Jo," Leo sighed. "Could you make a plate up for Andy and bring it to her?"

Chris nodded, "Of course," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so," Leo shook his head. "God do I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard made his way down the beach, spotting his rebellious teenaged daughter standing in the surf. While Andrea warned him about his vicious attitude, begging him not to be cruel to her, Leonard couldn't allow Joanna to get away with her attitude. His entire relationship with Joanna changed when Jocelyn filed for divorce and kicked him out, making it impossible to see his precious four year old. Not only did she ruin his relationship with Joanna, she also ruined his name, forcing him out of Atlanta and out of Georgia. When he sobered up and started his studies at Starfleet, they managed to work together on his legal rights as Joanna's father; visitation and communication were finally granted to him, a year after he moved to San Francisco.

When he started dating Andrea and it became serious, to the point when marriage and children were a definite plan between the two, Leo was sure that his seven-year-old daughter would fall in love with the woman who captured his heart. And she did, for Joanna and Andrea became so close it made his heart swell and ache all at the same time. Not yet his fiancée, Andrea managed to get his ex-wife to lighten up on visitation and allowed their daughter to spend time with Andrea and Chris while he was up in space for a year.

"_Daddy! Andrea and her Daddy took me to the aquarium! Did you know that a walrus weighs over three-thousand pounds?" _

When they finally got married, the transition from Andrea to Mommy was quick, showing how fast Joanna came to accept the new woman in her father's life. When Jocelyn died, part of Joanna's childhood went with her. While she loved Andrea and called her "Mommy", Jocelyn was her Mother. The woman that carried her for nine and a half months and spent two days in labor with her. The woman who cared for her, tending to every illness, nightmare and injury. She was also the woman that sent her father away, though she tried to make it up to the little girl, giving her whatever she wanted.

Then Lillian came, bringing the responsibility of being a big sister, while permanently living on Earth, while they zoomed through starts, hopping from planet to planet, system to system. Being in space and working the jobs that they had, made it difficult for Joanna to come up and visit them, especially when they were in range from Earth or on shore leave. After Lillian's birth, came Christopher's and they were fortunate enough that it was during shore leave and when Chris was with Jim and Spock for a meeting. Joanna never met Christopher as the happy, wiggly baby that Leo carried around whenever he had the chance; nestling against his chest as he walked from room to room as Lillian trailed behind with her toys, or the late night walk to the observation deck when Leo couldn't sleep. Then there was Holly, their sweet baby girl who was a big surprise for her parents. All three of their children weren't planned, especially Lillian who was a surprise after Andrea's miscarriage. But they were no doubt wonderful surprises, as they grew within Andrea and flickered on the ultrasound screen every week.

"Joanna Elizabeth!" Leo shouted, as he made his way down to the water. "You better start explain' to me why your mother is in the house cryin' her eyes out!"

Joanna turned to look at him, "She's NOT my mother!" she shouted.

"You are being a goddamn brat!" Leo snapped, standing in front of her now. "After everything she's done for you! You have the goddamn audacity to tell me that she's not your mother?"

"She sure as hell did give birth to me!" Joanna hissed. "She is just the woman who took you away from me! You left me and started a new life with her!"

Leo shook his head, "Jo, what did you want me to do? When you first met her, you were all up for me marryin' her and giving you siblings!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I figured you would still care enough about me, to the point where you still gave a shit about what I did down here!" she yelled. "All you did after Christopher was born, was tell me how I wasn't working hard enough in school and how I spent too much time running around with friends!"

"Because we want you walk away from school with an education, Jo!" he pressed, as she scoffed. "You are so much smarter than you let others believe, sweetheart! Your mother and I don't want you to look back and wonder how life could've been, if you didn't try."

"STOP CALLING HER MY MOTHER!" Joanna screamed.

Leo grabbed her by the arm, "Listen," he hissed. "We are on this family vacation because we want to spend time with _you! _Joanna, we are trying so goddamn hard here to understand what you're feeling so we can make this transition easier for you and for your brother and sisters!"

"I don't want to fix anything with you!" she tugged away. "There's nothing to fix because you'll never understand!"

"Then tell me!" Leo begged. "Jo, tell me what you want me to know! Please! I am begging you to enlighten me on what I've screwed up on in the last fourteen years of your life!"

Joanna shook her head, "You should've just left me alone!" she whispered, as tears filled her eyes. "You should've just _left _me alone with Mama, instead of trying to contact me. And you should've left me with her parents when she died!"

Leo shook his head, "You're my daughter, Jo. You are _my _daughter! My flesh and blood!" he shouted. "I didn't just take you from Georgia because the goddamn will say so! I took you out of there and brought you to San Francisco because it's where you belong! Yes the timing was awful because I wasn't there, and god I really wanted to be there for you! But if we left right in the middle of that tour, they could've court martialed us or kept one of us on the ship. And that would've been me, because your Mother was pregnant."

"Stop calling her my _Mother!" _Joanna said, through clenched teeth.

"Joanna, I don't know what to tell you, other than that I love you so much," he shook his head, reaching up to cradle her face.

She flinched, backing away from him. The move alone made his heart break, as she looked at him with distrust and hatred. "Jo-Jo, please," he whispered. "_Please."_

"After this stupid vacation, I want to go back to Georgia," she said, swiping at her face.

Leo nodded, "We can go wherever you want, Jo," he said. "You and Me! If that's what you want, sweetheart."

But Joanna shook her head, "No, I want to go to Georgia alone," she spat. "I don't want to live with you and _Andrea _anymore."

"W-what?"

"I want to live with Grandma and Grandpa," she said, squaring her shoulders. "And I never want to see you or _your _family again."

Leo blinked as the world around him crashed down, burning and breaking into a million pieces; his heart shattering in his chest as she stared at him with cold eyes. His baby girl. His Joanna. The hate he could've learned to deal with, because of course he screwed up with his first born. But to never see her again? To never hold her in his arms and watch her grow up and get married and have children of her own; to become an Olympian or a doctor or whatever she wanted to do in life? It was an impossible thought that he could not comprehend.

"Joanna, you don't mean that," he said, shaking his head. "Please Jo. Do you know what this would do to everyone who loves you? To your Mother? To Christopher, Lillian and Holly? Think about Grandpa, Jo! That man has bent over backwards along with your Uncle Phil, to make sure you went to school and every gymnastics practice. To every meet and competition, cheering you on in the stands when you won all of those medals. What about your Uncles? Huh? Uncle Jim, who loves you so much that he would kill anyone, along with me and your Grandpa, who dared to harm a hair on your head? And Aunt Nyota, who worships the ground you walk on. Do you understand what this would do to them? How it would break their hearts and kill them?"

She stood quietly, looking down at the waves that lapped at their feet.

"What about me, Jo? Huh?" he asked, pointing to himself. "I was part of creating you, Jo. My blood runs through your veins! You are my pride and joy, and I worship the ground you walk on. It may not seem like I do to you, but I swear to god I do! Yes, I made a lot of mistakes when you were little. I was a horrible husband to your Mama and I was a horrible father to you, drinking and pushing you two away. But I got better for _you. _I knew I had to if I ever wanted to see you again, so I pushed myself to get better and to make a living just to prove to you that I was worthy enough for your love."

Joanna turned her head, allowing the curtain of dark hair, the same shade as his, to cover her face; but he didn't miss the tears that filled her eyes.

"Not only did I get you back, but I also met someone who helped and encouraged me to stay better," he continued. "I never expected to get re-married, Jo. You have to understand that. I never planned on getting re-married until I met Andy, and I didn't tell you about her until I was sure that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. You know why?" he asked.

The teen made no notion of wanting an answer. "Because I wanted to make sure that she would get along with you, because if she didn't, I wouldn't have married her. Now, she loves you so much Jo. Your Mother would do anything for you and you know it; she would risk her life, just like I would risk mine to keep you and your brother and sisters safe. We would fight a goddamn war if that meant you four would be safe and unharmed. You are our life, Joanna. So if you leave, it would look a hell of a lot darker. Please, _please, _don't say that you never want to speak to us again. I will do anything to keep you, because I cannot lose you again."

Finally, Joanna turned and looked at him, the tears streaming down her face. "Oh Jo-Jo," he shook his head, moving to step forward, only to have her step back.

"Then let me go," she whispered, before turning on her heel.

"JO!" he shouted, as she took off running. "JOANNA! COME BACK!"

But she didn't stop. She didn't turn back either, as she ran and ran until he couldn't see her anymore.

…..

Meanwhile, as Lillian and Christopher chatted back and forth on one edge of the bed; oblivious to the fact that only a few hours ago, they hated each other, Andrea sat with Holly.

"How are we doing in here?" Chris asked, knocking on the door. "Are we all playing nicely."

"Grandpa!" Christopher waved. "Mommy's feeding Holly!"

Chris looked over at Andrea, and saw the blanket that covered her, indicating that it was in fact lunchtime. "I can see that," Chris said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Dad, you've seen me do this before," Andrea shook her head. "It's normal."

"But I'm your Father," he whined. "It's hard for me to stand here and watch you do.. that."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You've seen them before, Dad," she sighed, before peering down under the blanket. "I remember plenty of times when I threw up all over myself during the wonder stomach bugs I had, when you had to clean me up. I remember having boobs then. And it was you who took me for my first bra, since Aunt Kitty was on a business trip in Japan. God, you act like you've never seen boobs before! You're my Father for crying out loud! Stop being so dramatic!"

Chris scoffed, "That's different! You didn't have a baby attached to them at the time!" he said, blushing furiously. "Andromeda, please! I don't want to get into this conversation right now! Especially with these two."

Lillian and Christopher looked up at him, "Why are you yelling at Mommy?" Lillian asked, frowning at him. "Don't yell at Mommy!"

"I'm not yelling at Mommy," Christopher said, mussing up her ponytail. "I see you two have made up since our little disaster earlier."

"Which Grandpa has told me about," Andrea said, fixing her stare on Lillian. "You, little miss, are this close to being grounded for life."

Lillian pouted, "But Mommy!" she whined. "It's old news!"

Chris chuckled, "Your Uncle Jim is a bad influence on you two," he shook his head, as Christopher stood up on the mattress.

"Uncle Jim is weenie head!" he giggled, which then made Lillian giggle. "A damn weenie head!"

Andrea gasped, "Christopher David!" she scolded. "Where in world did you hear that word?" she asked.

The four year old turned around quickly, "Daddy!" he answered quickly, taking note of the change in Andrea's tone. "Mama no yell!"

"I'm going to yell at your Father when he gets in," she shook her head, looking up at the ceiling. "God, why me! Whyyyy?"

Chris picked the boy up, "We don't say those words unless you're a grownup, Christopher," he said. "And your Uncle Jim is not a weenie head. He's a… silly goose."

He giggled, "Silly goose," he repeated, as his Grandfather nodded. "Silly goose! Silly goose!"

Lillian giggled from her spot on the bed, "Silly goose! Silly goose!" she chanted. "Mama! Silly goose!"

"Thanks Daddy," she glared at her father. "Now I'll have to hear this all weekend."

Chris sighed, "Who wants a late afternoon story?" he asked, looking between the two children. "How about we go get a book from the other room, that way Mommy can finish feeding Holly and we'll come back and read it to them?"

Lillian quickly stood up from the bed, "Me! Me! Me!" she yelled, jumping up and down. "Storytime!"

"Easy!" Andrea held her hand up, holding onto the back of Lillian's nightshirt. "Go with Grandpa and pick out a book."

Setting Christopher down on the floor, Chris turned and picked Lillian up, "Okay! Let's go get a book!" he said, as the kids ran out of the room. "Just shout when you're done."

Once they left the room, Andrea pulled the blanket down off of Holly. "Grandpa is a baby," she muttered, shifting the infant in her arms. "Goodness Holly girl, you sure have your Daddy's appetite."

Holly looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes, her tiny hand caressing her chest, while the other lay against her side. Andrea gently brushed the red curls away from her forehead and smiled, "You're getting so big, baby girl," she shook her head.

Once the infant was done, she pulled away from her Mother's breast and blinked up at her. Wiping her mouth with the edge of the blanket, Andrea sat up and placed her down on the bed, so she could pull her nursing bra up and her shirt down. Then, she carefully picked Holly up with one arm, while using her free hand to toss the burp rag over her shoulder.

"Here we go," she cooed, setting Holly against her shoulder. "I don't know how you can drink all that milk, baby. You're a peculiar little girl, crying all the time and eating like your starving. Mommy and Daddy wish there was a way to understand what you're feeling, that way we can make you feel better."

Holly cooed against her shoulder, as Andrea patted her back lightly. "Maybe it's all the bad energy in the house," Andrea sighed. "Can you sense all of that, Holly girl? Maybe crying is your way of telling everyone to shut up and start being nice to one another."

The loud burp followed by the babble of noises came quickly, as Holly wiggled against her. "All done?" Andrea asked, as she moved the infant away from her shoulder.

The baby gave her a gummy grin, when Andrea noticed it. The little white cap on the bottom gum, pushing up and out.

"You have a tooth coming in!" Andrea gasped, feeling idiotic for not realizing. "Is that why you've been crying so much? After all these months of diaper rashes, fevers and teething, you use crying as a way to communicate!"

Holly shoved the fingers of one hand into her mouth, while kicking her feet up at Andrea. "Mommy will have to buy some gel for you tomorrow," she said, bringing her free hand up to her mouth. "My little girl has her first tooth coming in!"

"Mama! We have a storyyy!" Lillian called out, as she ran down the hall. "Come on Grandpa! Storytime!"

"Easy kiddo," Chris laughed. "Mommy are you done?"

Andrea scooped Holly up into her arms and laughed, "Hurry up my babies!" she called out. "We're patiently waiting for you and your story!"

Feeling slightly relived, Andrea sat back against the pillows and smiled as her children ran into the room; her father close behind, helping them onto the bed. While things were relaxed in the beach house, as Chris sat down on the other side of the bed as the two eldest children sat between them, Andrea only hoped the same could be said for Leo and Joanna.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had started to set when Leo finally returned to the house, dragging himself up the back steps and into the kitchen. Chris sat at the table reading from a PADD with a cup of coffee nearby, while Holly sat in her bouncer chair on the table.

"You've been gone a while," Chris said, looking up at him. "Everything alright?"

Leo shrugged, "Where's Andy?" he asked, avoiding the question.

Chris studied him for a moment, trying to read the emotions on his face. "I read them all a story a few hours ago," he said, picking up the pacifier that fell from Holly's mouth. "They should still be in your room."

"I'll see if they want dinner or something," Leo sighed, moving past the table and towards the hallway.

Reaching the bedroom, Leo pushed the door open to find his wife and two children cuddled under the blankets and out cold. The scene before him was one of peace and tranquility, as Christopher and Lillian curled around one another while Andrea snuggled behind them. The kids adored their older sister and there was no doubt in Leo's mind that their hearts would break if Joanna left them; Lillian desperately wanted to be involved with Joanna's social life, weaseling her way into hanging out with her and her friends. Christopher always followed her around the house, begging to be read to or taught how to do cartwheels. To see them faced with the idea that Joanna would no longer be around to do those things, picturing their little faces filled with sadness, made him sick.

Making his way around the bed, Leo went to the window and pulled the curtains shut. The window had been left partially opened, letting in the ocean breeze to cool the room down. He then turned to the bed and pulled the sheet up to cover the kids, watching as they slept.

"Hmmm?" Andrea began to stir, rolling onto her stomach.

Leo waited quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake up; there was no way he could tell her the things Joanna said to him, not that night or ever. But he knew that she would want to know, especially if Joanna decided to up and run off in the middle of the night to Georgia. But for now, it was too raw to open up and tell her the hurtful things that were said.

Grabbing a clean pair of clothes from the suitcase, Leo quietly stepped out of the bedroom and went down the hall to the bathroom. He needed time to think clearly about what his daughter said, before telling his wife and ultimately break her heart in the process.

…

When the kids woke from their nap, they were hungry and adamant on letting their elders know it. Chris thankfully managed to put a quick and easy dinner of chicken nuggets and tater tots together for them, while feeding Holly a jar of chicken and carrot baby food.

"Sure you don't want me to do it?" Leo asked, as he fixed a plate for Andrea.

Chris waved at him, "I can manage, Leo," he said, smiling as Holly smacked her lips at him. "Go on and spend some time with Andy."

Leo nodded and picked up the plate and bottled water, "You three be good for your Grandpa," he warned. "And help with the dishes."

"Okay Daddy," they said in unison, as they nibbled on their dinner.

Leo made his way back down the hallway and into the bedroom, just as Andrea pulled the bathroom door open. "Leo?" she called out over the fan. "Is that you?"

He shut the door behind him, "Yes," he replied, making his way over to the bed.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Andrea smiled at him as she made her way over to their suitcase. "I forgot to bring a towel," she said, digging through the clothes.

"Sure you did," he shook his head, as she looked back at him. "You'll find any excuse to flash me, Andy."

"You never complain," she retorted. "It's too hot to get dressed in that bathroom after a shower anyways."

Grabbing a pair of panties and one of Leo's shirts, Andrea quickly slipped them on and took a towel out of the closet for her hair. "Whatca got there?" she asked, nodding to the plate that was placed on the bed. "Ooohhh space shaped chicken nuggets and tater tots! Leo! You know me so well!"

Leo snorted, "Figured you could use some food in ya," he sighed. "It was the only thing the kids wanted and Pop didn't want to hear them screaming so he cooked."

"Thank god for that," she said, sitting down on the bed. "Why only one plate? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later," he yawned. "You eat."

Andrea eyed him critically, before picked up a star shaped chicken nugget. "Leo, please eat," she pouted, before taking a bite.

With a sigh, Leo picked up a moon shaped chicken nugget and bit half of it off. "Happy?" he asked, while chewing.

She scowled, "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded. "Holly's teething."

"She is?" he asked, before shoving the rest of the chicken nugget into his mouth. "I might have a tube of gel in my medical bag, but I'm not sure how long it's been in there."

"I'll pick one up tomorrow morning," she shrugged. "But I'm hoping that's the reason why she's been really fussy the last few weeks."

Leo nodded in agreement, saying no more on the matter as Andrea ate her dinner. "So," she glanced over at him. "How'd it go with Jo?"

He sighed, "Not good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Not really," he admitted. "I just need to process all the things she said, before unleash it on you. It was an ugly fight, Andy. So ugly, that I just… I don't understand how she became this person."

Andrea picked up the plate and set it on the nightstand, before sliding across the mattress. "Come here," she held one arm up.

Usually the one to control his emotions, Leo moved to rest his head on Andrea's chest, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I just don't get it.." he mumbled, as she hugged him tightly. "What did we do? Did _I _not try hard enough to make her happy?"

"She's a teenaged girl, Leo," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "We were working parents with jobs that were off planet and we were newlyweds. We had two babies and came back one another on the way. To her, it feels like we spent the five years playing house with the four of us, and then we came home."

Leo sighed deeply, "She hates everything," he whispered. "But I think she hates me the most."

"She doesn't hate you, Leo," she soothed. "It's going to take a lot of time to for her to trust us and believe it when we tell her that we're not going back to space anytime soon. Or ever again."

He fell silent, "You can cry if you want to," she said gently. "Please don't hold it all in, baby. It'll make you feel worse and I hate it when you do that to yourself."

"Promise you wont tell Nyota?"

"I promise," she caressed his face.

The few times that Andrea had seen her husband cry occurred during the discovery of all three of her pregnancies, when they learned that their second child was in fact a boy and when the adventurous little boy fell and crack his head open on their coffee table, and when a doctor handed him all four of his children right after their births. Of course, Andrea had seen the crying while being so far gone after a night of drinking with Jim; head hovering the toilet as he went from uncontrollably happy to weepy and depressed. But to willingly cry, especially as she held him to her body, was a rare occasion.

So when he began to sob, burying his face into her chest, Andrea held him a bit tighter, ran her hands up and down his back and through his hair and spoke softly to him.

"It's okay," she kissed his forehead. "We'll figure it out, Leo. Sooner or later, we'll figure it out.

…

Chris made his way back into the kitchen, setting the empty ice cream bowls into the sink with a sigh. Glancing at the time on the stove, he glanced at the back door with worry. Long before Leo arrived back from the beach, Joanna had stormed into the house and disappeared into her room. While Lillian and Christopher napped with Andrea and Holly sat with him, Chris assumed that she'd locked herself in the bedroom with her headphones blasting in her head.

But when he led his two sleepy grandchildren into the room, he was startled to find it empty. Once he helped Lillian and Christopher into their pajamas, helped them with their toothbrushes and tucked them into their bed; Chris quickly made his way out of the bedroom and into his own. Knowing a few of the owners down at the pier, he quickly called to see if any had seen the teenager. He knew how under-aged teens scored fake ID's to get into bars and clubs, and prayed that Joanna wasn't one of them.

The bedroom door to Andrea and Leo's room was closed and he really didn't want to walk in on them; he would most likely drop from a heart attack, if he walked in on them having sex and he was too young to die. So instead, he sat and waited at the kitchen table, a fresh cup of coffee resting between his hands. The kitchen lights were dimmed, and he had perfect view of the hallway that led to the bedrooms. This was his go-to for a plan of attack, effectively used against his own daughter when she came home late from the movies or play dates with the few friends she had.

An hour had passed when the front door opened, closing with a soft click. Chris patiently waited, as Joanna tip-toped into view, before speaking.

"You've been out a while," he said coolly, startling her. "Do anything fun?"

Joanna whirled around, her hands clasping the front of her shirt. "W-what?" she asked, breathing heavily from the shock. "I went to the movies."

"For seven hours?" Chris asked. "I've never heard of a movie that ran for seven hours, Jo. I'm old, but I'm not stupid."

Joanna sighed, "I went to the movies and went for a walk further down the beach after," she shrugged. "Okay?"

"Okay?" Chris parroted. "No Joanna, it's not okay. You cannot run around the goddamn pier without letting anyone know where you are and certainly not by yourself!"

She sighed, "God not you too," she muttered.

"Joanna Elizabeth! I do not appreciate that tone or your attitude!" he barked. "I don't know what happened between you and your father, but you will show me some respect in my house."

"I really don't want to get into this," she held her hands up. "I've heard enough lies today to last me for ten years!"

Chris shook his head, "I really don't care if you don't want to get into it, Jo," he said. "You're fourteen years old! Not twenty! You cannot come and go as you please and you most certainly cannot give your parents and me an attitude!"

She stared at him, "Now, tomorrow I will your parents that you walked in," he glanced at the time again, "at midnight, and they will deal with your punishment."

He then stood up, brining his empty cup to the sink. "This is a family vacation, Jo," he set the glass down. "We are all here to relax and spend time together, so I expect to see you at the table tomorrow for breakfast."

"Can I be dismissed?" she asked, the words almost deadly as they passed her lips.

Chris sighed, "Go on," he nodded. "Just keep it down when you're in there. Your brother and sisters are sleeping."

Joanna rolled her eyes and turned sharply on her heel, making her way down the hallway towards the bedroom. Chris watched as she stepped into the room, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, turning the lights out. "I am so glad I had one child! I am too old for _this." _


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Andrea woke up fist, tangled up in Leo's arms and legs. Sometime in the middle of the night, they had shifted from being on their backs to Andrea laying flat on her back with him partially covering her with his heavier body. It took a while for her to disentangle herself, nearly crying for joy when she managed to get into the bathroom in time before wetting herself. She then quietly made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, finding Christopher sitting at the table with his dinosaur on his lap while her father stood at the stove.

"Good Morning," she smiled, moving towards the table. "You're up early!"

Chris turned and smiled, "Little man here woke up and came in to tell me that he and Dino were hungry," he said, as the little boy yawned. "Who was I to deny them food? Especially with such an adorable face!"

Andrea giggled and she bent down to kiss her son on the head, "Did you sleep good?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded, "Lillian makes a lot of noise, Mama," he said, pulling Dino closer to his body. "And she kicked me a lot."

"Your Daddy kicks a lot, too," she sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the time when he actually kicked me out of bed?"

Christopher shook his head, "Did you get ouchie?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Chris snorted, "Your Mama had to get stitches on her elbow," he said, pouring the batter out for the next set of pancakes. "She called me up from space crying."

"Daddy mean!" Christopher scowled, as Andrea fixed his pajama top. "I kiss!"

"It was a long time ago, baby," she said. "The booboo is all gone now, see?"

Christopher looked at her elbow with a frown, "Gone?" he asked, as she pointed to the spot on her elbow. "Kiss?"

Andrea nodded, "If you want too," she shrugged, as the four year old leaned forward to kiss her elbow. "Thank you, baby boy! Mama's elbow is all better now!"

He giggled as she covered his face with kisses, "Mama! Tickles!" he squealed, as she hugged him tightly. "Can I have juice?"

"You can have juice," she nodded, standing up. "Then I'll go wake your sisters up and I'll get Daddy out here to help Grandpa."

Taking the carton of orange juice out of the refridgerator, Andrea carried it over to the counter and pulled a glass down from the cabinet.

"I just want to warn you," Chris started, his voice low. "Joanna tried sneaking back into the house around midnight last night. She said she was at the movies and somewhere on the beach, which I had no clue about since I figured she locked herself up in her room."

Andrea sighed, "Shit," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Okay. I'll let Leo know after breakfast, that way the little ones wont have to hear them screaming at each other in the background."

Chris nodded, "Is everything okay, Andy? I mean, really okay?" he asked, concerned now. "Between Leo looking like a sad puppy and Joanna disappearing for seven hours, I have the feeling that this isn't the vacation you two planned for."

"It's really not," she shook her head. "But I'm praying that something good comes out of it, by the time we leave tomorrow night."

She then picked up the cup and made her way over to the table, "Here we go!" she smiled. "One cup of orange juice! Now, be careful so you don't spill it all over the place!"

"Okay Mama!" Christopher nodded, as he picked up the cup with both hands.

"Mama's gonna go wake everyone else up now," she said, making her way out of the kitchen. "Be good for Grandpa!"

…..

It was one of the most tense and awkward moments at the breakfast table, as they sat around munching on pancakes, bacon and eggs. While Christopher and Lillian made up most of the conversation with their Grandfather, the other half of the table was mostly silent. Andrea sat on one side of the table, with Leo on her right and Holly's highchair on her left. Joanna sat at the very end of the table, eating slowly and quietly while keeping her eyes down on her dish.

Andrea could only imagine how worse things would get that day, when she would finally break the news about Joanna running off without anyone knowing. Part of her knew it was wrong for Joanna to do such a thing, but they were all to blame. To sit around for seven hours and not even think to check on her, made Andrea's skin crawl. She could only imagine what would've happened, if Joanna never returned; god forbid something happened to her while roaming the pier or the beach at such a late hour. While the area they were in was pretty safe, it was also a touristy area, where strangers from all over came and went.

"Okay! Who wants to help Grandpa with the dishes?" Chris asked, pushing his chair back.

"ME! ME! ME!" Lillian and Christopher screeched, climbing down from their chairs.

"Easy!" Andrea warned, as they rushed towards the sink. "It's not a race!"

Wiping the excess baby food off Holly's face, Andrea set the spoon and jar down on the table and stood up. "I'm going to take this one for a diaper change," she said, as Leo sipped his coffee quietly.

He nodded and watched as she carried the baby down the hallway, as Christopher and Lillian argued with each other over who would hold the sponge.

"I wanna do it!" Lillian whined, stomping her foot. "I'm older!"

"NO! You do it all the time!" Christopher shouted. "ME!"

Leo sighed, "Guys! Enough!" he begged. "Lillian, let your brother hold the sponge!"

Lillian screeched at this, "Daddy!" she cried. "I wanna hold the sponge!"

"Mother of God," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Lillian Rose, knock it off! Either you let your brother hold the sponge or you're going in your room for the day!"

The five year old pouted and sulked near the cabinets, while Christopher squealed with delight as he stood on the chair next to the sink. "Bubbles!" he giggled, as Chris helped him scrub the bowl.

Joanna quietly stood up from her chair and rushed out of the kitchen and back into her room, leaving the scene before anyone or anything could stop her. Leo let out a sigh and stood up, collecting the dishes into a pile.

"Lilly Pad, how about you help me put the stuff away?" he asked, setting the stack of plates and utensils on the counter. "Then I'll put a holo-vid on for you and your brother."

The little girl smiled and rushed over to him, forgetting the temper tantrum she threw less than five minutes before hand. "Gimmie! Gimmie!" she bounced on the heels of her feet, as Leo picked up the bottle of syrup and the tiny tub of butter.

"Easy girl," he snorted, as she juggled both items to the fridge. "You get that all over the floor and you'll be cleaning this place up for days!"

…..

Once the kitchen was cleaned and everything put away, Leo set the holo-vid up for the kids as promised, leaving them to zone out as the cartoon played. Chris took his morning cup of coffee and a PADD out onto the porch, promising to tend to the kids if they needed anything. Taking the opportunity, Leo quickly made his way down the hall to the bedroom and slipped inside.

"Everything okay?" Andrea asked, as she pulled a few towels down from the closet shelf.

He nodded, "Gonna take a shower?" he asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Wanna join me? I put in the playpen with Christopher and Lillian, so she should be fine."

Leo grinned, "What are we waiting for?" he asked, ushering her to the bathroom. "Before one of them comes in here!

Andrea giggled, "Hold your horses, Leo!" she scolded, as they stepped into the bathroom.

Stripping out of their clothes, they both stepped under the steady stream of warm water and grabbed tended to their cleansing rituals. Once the soap was swirling around the drain, they both stood under the water and relaxed.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to get crazy?" she asked, as he ran the sponge down her back.

"Depends on what it is," he shrugged, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Did you do something that resulted in spending too much money or was it against the law?"

She snorted, "No," she shook her head.

He hand stilled against her shoulder, "You're not pregnant are you?" he asked, his tone filled with worry.

Andrea quickly turned around, "I'm not pregnant," she promised. "I would've killed you already if I was."

"So what's wrong?" he asked. "It must be pretty serious if you already know that there's a high probability that I'll flip out."

She sighed, "It's not about Jim is it?" he almost begged. "If he did something to put himself in the hospital, I will kick his ass all across his apartment."

"Joanna came home really late last night," she finally said, waiting for the outburst. "Daddy went to put Christopher and Lillian to bed and she wasn't in the room, so he stayed up and waited for her."

"Wait," he held his hand up. "What do you mean she wasn't in the room?"

Andrea fidgeted under the water, which suddenly felt colder than before. "I guess she came into the house after your talk and went back out?" she shrugged. "I don't know Leo. All I know, is that she came in and he asked her where she went and she gave him an attitude."

"Where did she go?"

"She said she went to the movies and then walked around on the beach," she shrugged. "Leo, I honestly don't know if she's telling the truth. But I'm sure he gave her a good verbal lashing about showing respect and how wrong it was to waltz in after midnight an-"

"MIDNIGHT!" he shouted, before moving to step out of the shower. "I'm going to kill this kid, I swear to fucking god."

Andrea quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, "You're not going to kill anyone," she warned, as he tried to pull away. "Leonard Horatio McCoy, you stop it right now!"

"Dammit Andy!" he snapped, his accent growing thick with his rage. "She's fuckin' fourteen years old! What the hell is she doin' wanderin' the streets for seven hours?"

She reached back to turn the water off, before pushing the door open. "Gee Leo, I don't know!" she rolled her eyes. "Maybe it had to do with your "talk" from yesterday?"

Grabbing the towel off the counter, she tossed it at him, before picking up her own. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself, Leo. Because this time I'll let you suffer with the pain of having a heart attack."

Leo wrapped the towel around his waist, "What if somethin' happened to her?" he asked. "She's walkin' around in the middle of the night on the beach, and there's older kids out there havin' parties and drinkin! She could've been kidnapped or raped! Or even killed"

"Leo, I know that," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "But going in there and screaming at her will not solve the problem. You do that and she'll run off again and maybe this time she wont come back."

He shook his head, "I just don't know what to do anymore, Andy. I'm all out of options and maybe I should do what she's asked for," he said.

Andrea frowned, "What did she ask for?"

"She wants to go live with Jocelyn's parents in Georgia," he shook his head. "She said she wants to leave as soon as we get back and that she never wants to see or speak to any of us again."

His wife looked down at her feet, "Oh," she said softly, almost as a whisper. "I see."

Leo sighed, "What else did she say?" Andrea asked. "And don't lie to me, Leo. We made a promise to each other that we wouldn't lie."

"Andy…"he shook his head.

"Just tell me," she said, looking up at him.

He told her about everything; how Joanna didn't want to speak to them anymore and how she wished he never attempted to stay in her life. That he could basically fuck the hell off and worry about his _new _family, because it was clear how little she mattered to them. How she didn't see Andrea as her Mother anymore, but as the woman who took him away for five years and gave him more children to dote on.

When he finally finished telling her the entire event, Andrea was in tears. "Baby, don't cry," he pulled her into his arms. "This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would break your heart."

"D-doesn't she realize how much I love her?" she sobbed. "I know how much Jocelyn means to her and I would never try to take that away f-from her."

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "Believe me, I know how much you love her and would do anything for her. But maybe it's too late to fix this, Andy. A lot of this stems back to when Joss and I got divorced and with my issues with drinkin' and not being around. Add a five year tour, two visits and three babies and you've got yourself a batch of explosives."

Andrea shook her head, "I don't want her to go," she sobbed. "I don't want her to _leave." _

Leo grabbed a hand towel out of the basket on the shelf and wiped her face, "Well then we need to figure somethin' out soon," he sighed. "Because she might just run off and hop a shuttle in the middle of the night."

"I need to check on the kids," she suddenly said, pulling away from him. "I still have to get that gel for Holly at the pharmacy and some more sunblock."

"Hey," he took hold of her wrist in a loose grip, pulling her back to him. "I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded, "I know," she said. "I love you, too."

With a quick kiss, Leo released his hold on her and watched as she stepped out of the bathroom to get ready for the day. Bracing his hands on the edge of the counter top, Leo sighed and rolled his shoulders that were now stiff from the tension that ran through his body. It was becoming clearer to him, that this vacation would change nothing and how it made things worse between themselves and Joanna.

Maybe giving into Joanna's demands was the only way out, though he broke his heart to even consider it. With another sigh, Leo pushed away from the counter and followed his after his wife into their bedroom.

He still had one more day to make things right before returning to San Francisco the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mommy what are you doing?"

Andrea turned her attention from the mixing bowl and looked down at Lillian, who stood at her side. "I'm making a cake," she said. "Tomorrow is your brother's birthday!"

"Can I help?"

"You can help me decorate the cake when it comes out of the oven," Andrea nodded, as she dumped the mix into a pan. "I got blue icing and little dinosaur sprinkles."

Lillian followed her to the oven, watching as she set the pan onto the rack. Once the door was shut, the timer set, Andrea picked her daughter up and set her down on the counter.

"You can help me dry the bowl though," she smiled, as Lillian stuck her finger into the remains of the cake mix. "And don't eat too much of that! You'll get sick and Daddy doesn't like it when you guys eat raw batter."

"Grandpa lets us eat it all the time," Lillian said, as she licked her fingers. "He even eats it too!'

Andrea frowned, "Grandpa's a bad influence on you guys," she shook her head. "I guess Mommy has to yell at him again."

Lillian shook her head frantically, "No!" she cried. "Mommy don't yell!"

"You're a mess, silly girl," she shook her head, picking up the dishtowel. "How we go play outside after the dishes are clean? Daddy's taking a nap with your brother and Holly's sleeping in her crib."

"Can we go in the water?"

Turning the sink on, Andrea set the bowls and spoons into the sink and grabbed the sponge and bottle of soap. "We can go _walk _in the water, but no swimming. We can do that later."

…..

Joanna sighed again, for the hundredth time, much to Chris's displeasure. Dragging herself down the pier, the teen remained silent for the journey, as he lead her down to a secluded area so they could talk.

"Okay Jo," he sighed, as she leaned over the railing. "Start talking."

"Talk about what?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing to talk about."

Chris shook his head, "I've dealt with my fair share of people trying to weasel their way out of talking," he said, glancing at her. "I'm your Uncle Jim's CO. And I've dealt with his nonsense before he became Captain."

She sighed, "There's nothing to talk about, because I don't plan on talking to anyone after this trip is over."

"Well, that's gonna be pretty hard, since you'll be seeing most of us on a daily basis," Chris shrugged. "Unless you went and did some type of crazy medical procedure and had your vocal cords removed."

"I'm going to Georgia to live there," Joanna said, straightening her posture against the railing. "I'm leaving as soon as we get back and I will never set foot in San Francisco or California again."

Chris blinked, "Your parents didn't say anything about moving to Georgia," he frowned. "Your Mother would've told me this."

Joanna sighed, "Not all of us," she shook her head. "I'm going alone. To live with my Mom's parents."

"Wait a minute," Chris held up his hand, trying to process the information he just received. "You're going to Georgia alone and you're leaving your family here?"

"This isn't my family," Joanna snapped. "It stopped being my family when he left and had another baby. And it certainly wasn't my family anymore, when they came back with two babies and another on the way."

Chris shook his head, "Jo, they're your parents! And Lillian, Christopher and Holly are your siblings!"

She turned to look at him, "No they're not!" she yelled. "You don't understand what I feel, so stop trying to justify what they did to make me feel better!"

"I think you're making a big mistake, Jo," he shook his head. "Do you understand what it would do to us? To your Father? To your Mother?"

Joanna looked away from him, "She's not really my Mother," she muttered. "She didn't give birth to me. She just took my Dad away."

Chris shook his head, "While she didn't give birth to you, she most certainly sees you as one of her children! Andy loves you! Yes, she may be slightly overprotective of you and your siblings, but that's because she cares about you and wants to make sure you're alright!"

The teen didn't reply, as she stared at the beachgoers down below. The mid-morning sun was high in the sky, and the water sparkled under the rays; surfers and boogieboarders riding in the surf, while children ran in and out of the surf.

"You remember when I told you about her Mom?" Chris suddenly asked. "How she left when Any was just a little girl and never came back?"

Joanna turned and looked at him, nodding. "When she was pregnant with your brother, she called me one night. I think you were at a slumber party with your friends that night," he shook his head. "Anyway, she called up in tears because she was so worried about what you were thinking and feeling about having another sibling that you weren't going to meet until they were three.. four years old."

He then turned to look at her, "All she ever cared about, besides the welfare of your brother and sister and your father, was you. At that point, she was ready to come home but knew that she couldn't because they had to serve their five years. If they didn't, they would've been sent back up after your brother was born. That's the downfall of Starfleet."

"If she was so worried about everything, then why did she have Holly? She should've known what three kids would've done to a teenager!" Joanna shook her head.

"Jo," he sighed. "I'm really not the person to explain what happens when you don't have safe sex. The last time I had this conversation, it was with your Mother when she went to Georgia to meet you. And it was the toughest conversation I ever had, because she was only eighteen and your Dad was much older than her."

Joanna blushed, "I know about all…that," she waved her hand in emphasis. "But it's like they didn't care that I was down here alone! They just kept having babies and when they called, Dad always yelled about me failing a test or because I didn't want to hear about Christopher saying his first word!"

"Be a parent and working off planet is very hard, Joanna," Chris nodded. "Even I had a hard time when I was doing my tours or a few missions here and there. Your Mother always had an attitude when I called her, especially when she was your age."

"She did?"

Chris nodded, "One time she threw her drink at the screen and broke it," he chuckled. "Had to call in for a replacement and told my sister to keep all liquids out of her hands when I called."

Joanna giggled, "I didn't know that," she shook her head. "I can't picture her doing that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about her," he said, as she looked at him again. "But I think if you really sat down and tried, you would see that you're both alike in many ways."

"She wont talk to me," Joanna shook her head. "I've ruined everything between us and Dad probably hates me too."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "They don't hate you," he said, shaking his head. "No one hates you Jo. They're just worried about you and we all want to resolve this before it's too late."

Joanna sighed, "Can you do that? Just try and have a decent conversation with them? I know for a fact that they'll make the time to listen to you."

"I guess," she mumbled, before squealing as Chris placed a kiss on her cheek. "Stop!" she giggled.

"Kid, you're a handful," he shook his head, pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

Joanna hugged him back, "I love you, too."

"Come on," he sighed, leading her away from the railing. "We have a birthday boy at home and I still haven't figured out what dinosaur to get him."

"I think he has them all," Joanna said, as she looped her arm around his.

Chris feigned shock, "You mean.. that's impossible! There's no way he has every dinosaur that's ever existed!"

Joanna giggled, "What about lizards?" she suggested, as Chris shook his head.

"That would be a bad idea," he sighed. "Your Mother is afraid of lizards. Which….I _could_ give you a piece of blackmail for future use."

"Really?" Joanna asked, her eyes lighting up.

Chris held up his hand, "But! You must use it wisely and you must never tell them that I told you this!" he warned.

Joanna nodded, "I swear!" she held up her pinky. "I wont tell anyone!"

"See!" Chris chuckled as they pinky swore on the matter. "Think of all the fun you could be having, pranking your parents. You sure as hell couldn't do that all the way in Georgia!"

….

"Here Daddy!" Christopher squealed, as he ran across the back porch. "Cheese!"

Leo turned and smiled, taking the package of cheese from his son. "Thank you, kiddo," he smiled, ruffling his hair. "What's Mommy and Lillian doing?"

"They are breaking the corn!" he hugged his leg.

"Uh oh," he shook his head. "Maybe you should go in there and stop them! How will I be able to cook the corn if they break it?"

Christopher quickly ran to the back door, "Mama! Don't break the corn!" he shouted, banging on the screen door.

"Go let your brother in," Andrea could be heard from inside. "Christopher David! You stop banging on that door right now or else Grandpa will be very mad if you break the screen!"

The little boy stopped and stepped back as Lillian pushed the door open, "Why are you breaking the door?" she asked, as Christopher pulled the door open all the way.

"Daddy says I need to stop you and Mama from breaking the corn!" he pouted, looking to his father.

Leo nodded, "You two go on inside and help Mommy," he said, picking up the spatula. "You know you're not allowed out here with the grill on."

The kids ran inside the house, "Mama! Mama!" Christopher shouted, as the chairs scraped against the tiled floor.

"Would you two stop shouting!" Andrea laughed. "You're going to make Holly upset!"

Leo shook his head and chuckled, flipping the burgers and hot dogs over on the charcoal. The side gate opened and slammed shut, as two voices came into the distance.

"I think he'll like it!" Joanna said.

"I hope so," Chris sighed, as they both came into view. "Leo! Dinnertime already?"

Leo nodded, "Kids were begging for food and Andy promised to let them go down by the water before the sun went down," he shrugged. "How was your walk?"

Joanna nodded, "It was good," she said quietly. "Grandpa got Christopher is birthday present."

"That's good," he smiled at the teen. "Lillian wants to make cards later tonight with you, if you want."

"I'd like that," Joanna said, glancing at Chris. "Um, can I talk to you and Mom later? After dinner?"

Leo was surprised at the use of "Mom", as she requested to speak to them both. "Yeah," he nodded quickly. "Do you want to talk to us while your brother and sister are down by the water?"

Joanna shrugged, "Whatever works for you," she said. "Maybe afterwards that way we wont be interrupted by them?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Everyone's inside getting dinner ready if you wanna help set the table?"

The teen nodded and excused herself, making her way up the back steps and into the house; Christopher and Lillian shrieked as she stepped into the kitchen, their excitement overwhelming as the teen yelped in surprise. Chris chuckled as he sat down in one of the chairs, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Leo asked. "Before she had no intention on speaking to us! You take her to the pier and suddenly she wants to talk!"

Chris grinned; "I have a way with words?" he shrugged, earning a scowl from Leo. "Look, I had my fair share of temper tantrums and dealing with attitudes. I raised Andy and I can read that girl like a book! I was also Jim's advisor at the Academy and I'm your CO when it comes to work. It's safe to say that I have more experience at dealing with this shit than you do."

Leo nodded, "I hope that whatever you said to her works, Chris," he shook his head. "Because I don't know what's going to happen when we get back tomorrow night."

"Just let her talk, Leo. Don't interrupt her, make faces and do not open your mouth," he warned. "Just shut up and listen to her; both of you for that matter. You might actually learn something about her and in return she'll learn something about the two of you."

The grill sizzled as the food cooked, as the children and Andrea giggled inside the kitchen. The waves crashed against the shoreline while the seagulls squawked overhead.

"Thanks Pop," Leo finally said after a moment of silence between the two of them.

Chris nodded and smiled, "You're welcome, Son."


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner, the kids quickly changed into their bathing suits and forced their parents outside.

"Christopher and Lillian! Get your butts over here, NOW!" Andrea shouted, as the two rushed down the beach. "Jesus! Leo can you grab them!"

Leo quickly caught up with the two, scooping them both up into his arms. "What did Mommy just say?" he asked, as they screeched in surprise. "Before you two are sent back into the house and into bed."

Setting them down, Andrea carefully handed Holly over to Leo, before pulling the canister of sun screen out.

"But the sun is already going down!" Lillian whined, as Andrea sprayed her down.

"Yes, but do you want to wake up crying later?" Andrea asked, moving towards Christopher. "Because I really don't want to be up all night, telling you I told you so."

The five year old pouted, "Relax," Leo ruffled her hair. "Water ain't goin nowhere."

Once Andrea was satisfied with the amount of lotion on them, Leo quickly led them down to the water.

"Sure you don't want me to take the baby?" Chris asked, as he came up to her with two chairs. "You hardly put your feet into the water since we got here."

Holly gurgled from her spot on Andrea's lap, pulling at the bracelet on Andrea's wrist. "It's fine," she smiled at him. "Leo is good at tiring them out and we need that tonight."

Chris nodded and turned his head to look behind him, "Jo!" he smiled, as the teen made her way towards them. "You going for a swim?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, as Andrea looked up at her.

"Did you put sunscreen on?" she asked, as Holly pointed up at her.

Joanna nodded, "I used the one in the house," she said. "I'm gonna go down and see if Dad needs help."

Before they could respond, Joanna took off down the beach, as Leo and the kids splashed in the surf. When Christopher turned around, Andrea couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, as the little boy shrieked and ran towards her.

"JO! JO!"

Leo and Lillian turned and watched as the boy slammed into Joanna's legs, nearly knocking her down, as he held on tightly. Lillian quickly did the same, before the two began to hop around her.

"UP! UP!" they cried, as Joanna managed to grab both their hands, as a wave crashed down.

"Looks like she's having fun," Chris smirked, as Leo picked Lillian up. "I think that's the first genuine smile I've seen from her this entire weekend."

Shielding the setting sun from her eyes, Andrea took note of the smile the graced Joanna's face; one that she hadn't seen in months since returning to Earth. She could hear the muffled shouts, as Joanna quickly chased her brother around, while Leo held Lillian up to dangle her feet into the surf.

"It is," she nodded, watching as Joanna scooped Christopher up and over her shoulder. "It really is."

….

Long after Christopher and Lillian were bathed and tucked into bed, their eyes unable to stay open as their parents dressed them for bed, it was time to have their talk with Joanna. Holly was settled with Chris and a bottle, as he sat and watched the evening news; the reassuring smile he gave them, made them both jittery with uncertainty of how the evening would go.

Joanna waited patiently by the back door, having showered and hanged herself, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Ready?" Leo asked, as Joanna looked up at them.

She nodded and they went out the back door, taking three beach chairs and a lantern, before moving down the back steps. Once they were a few feet away from the house, they pushed the chairs open and sat down.

"Okay.." Leo sighed, setting his tired and aching body down. "How…how should we start this?"

Andrea shrugged as Joanna fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "Maybe Jo should start?" she offered, glancing between her husband and step-daughter. "Tell us everything you're feeling and thinking and we'll go from there."

Joanna nodded quickly, clearing her throat. "Well," she glanced at both of them, seeing that they too were just as nervous as she was. "I feel that since you both came home that things haven't turned out in the way that I expected them to."

They both nodded, "I-I feel like you both spend more time with Lillian, Christopher and Holly, than you do with me. Like I'm just..a problem that you can't get rid of at the moment."

"Jo, tha-" Leo started, before Andrea cut him off with a stern look.

"Let her finish, Leo," she said gently, before nodding at Joanna to continue.

Joanna cleared her throat again, "Since Mom died, I feel like you brought me to California because you were forced to and not because you wanted me in your family. I thought that it meant you and Andy would quit space and stay with me, but when you left.. things changed."

Andrea looked down at her lap, "I just thought that maybe..maybe you guys would want to stay with me, since I was finally allowed to. But you left and then you had Lillian and after Grandpa and I left, you stopped calling all the time. Then Christopher came, and-"

A harsh sob broke through her, as she quickly looked down at her lap. Andrea reached across the space between them, and took her hand.

"It's okay, Jo," she said, soothingly. "Tell us."

Joanna looked up at Leo, who watched her silently, "You became so mean, Dad," she sobbed. "Whenever I wanted to tell you something that was exciting to me, you wanted to talk about how I didn't pass an exam or if my grades weren't good enough. Or you always wanted to talk about how Lilly did this and Christopher did that! I didn't care if Lillian said her first word or if Christopher managed to take his first steps! "

Andrea covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "For once, I just wanted you to acknowledge the fact that you had an eleven year old kid down on Earth, waiting and wanting your approval for something.. anything," Joanna shook her head. "Instead I had you yelling at me and talking about siblings that I hardly knew, feeling as if you replaced me."

Then she looked at him, as tears streamed from her hazel eyes; ones that matched Leo's so perfectly, along with every other gene she had inherited from him. "Did you even think about me when you were gone? More than just the few minutes to an hour I had when you vid-chatted with Grandpa?" she asked. "Or did you see me and think "Oh, that's Jo! The child I had with a woman I hate!"?"

"I never forgot about you," he finally answered, his voice breaking. "I could _never _forget about you, Jo."

Joanna looked down at her lap, bursting into tears. Leo quickly got up and made his way over to her, pulling her up off the chair and into his arms.

"You were my first baby," he said, sitting down in the chair that she had been in. "I remember when the doctor put you in my arms, and god I was so nervous, and when you finally opened your eyes and looked at me. From that moment, I couldn't imagine loving anything more than you."

"But you left," she sobbed, as Leo clutched her to his chest. "You left and met someone else and had more kids."

Leo kissed her forehead, "I left because I was sick, Jo. I needed to leave you so I could get better, and turn into someone that you could be proud of," he shook his head. "I didn't want you to go through all the sufferin' of having an alcoholic father who didn't give a damn about his job or how he was hurting the people who loved him."

Andrea pulled the chair closer and placed her hand on Joanna's knee, "I know you're upset and you feel like three kids replaced the love we have for you," she said, as Joanna turned to look at her. "But we love you so much, Jo. _So much. _I may not be blood related to you, but you were _my _first child. We may've left quickly before getting the chance to experience life as a family of three, but the births of your siblings would and could never replace the love we have for you."

"I know I've been hounding on you about school," Leo sighed. "But I just want you to have something to fall back on, god forbid anything should happen to keep you from being a gymnast. I don't want you to live your life, wondering what you could've been if it didn't work out."

"We just want you to be happy, Jo," Andrea nodded. "If it's here with us or back in Georgia with your family. We just want you to be happy."

Joanna sniffled, "I-I don't want to go to Georgia," she hiccupped.

Leo nodded, "I don't' want you to go to Georgia either," he said. "I want you to be home with us, Jo. Hell, I want you there forever."

"It'll take a lot of time and hard work between the three of us," Andrea nodded. "But I know we can make this work, Jo. We're just very rusty and pretty stupid sometimes; your father and I."

Joanna managed a small smile, "Can I stay with you guys?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

Leo tightened his hold on her, smothering the side of her face with kisses. "Kid, I'm locking you up when we get home," he growled, as she squealed. "I'll even steal one of those hospital cots and sleep right outside your door. That way, you'll never be able to leave."

Andrea smiled as they squirmed on the chair, until Joanna settled against Leo's chest. "I love you, Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, Jo," he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Always have and always will."

Joanna looked up at him and smiled, before turning to look at Andrea. "I'm sorry, Mom," she glanced down at the sand. "I'm _really _sorry."

Andrea held her arms out and Joanna quickly moved from Leo's lap onto hers, holding on tightly. "I'm sorry too, Jo," Andrea said, as she hugged her.

"I love you, Mom," Joanna said, resting her chin on Andrea's shoulder. "Even though I haven't showed you that lately."

Looking up at Leo, who gave her one of his heart-skipping smiles, Andrea tightened her hold on Joanna and tried her best not to cry. They stayed like that for a while, before a bone-deep chill filled them.

"How about we go inside and have some hot coco?" Leo suggested. "I think we can sneak a package of cookies from under Lillian's nose and watch a holo-vid."

Andrea and Joanna folded up the chairs, "Well," Joanna started, glancing between the both. "Grandpa was telling me on the walk back that since I only remember you from the early part of your tour, that I should ask you about everything."

"Grandpa wants you to have all the blackmail you can get," Leo chuckled. "But I guess it's time for you to learn how truly ridiculous your extended family really is."

Joanna smiled and Leo shook his head, "Come on," he picked up a chair. "I'm surprised your sister managed to stay this quiet for so long."

"Is that because she's more like you than Mom?" Joanna asked, jumping onto his back.

"Dammit! Jo, what the hell have you been doing at practice?" Leo grunted, as Joanna clasped her arms around his neck. "You liftin' bags of rice?"

Andrea collected the other two chairs and lantern, "More like bags of silver," she snorted, as they started up the beach. "Better watch out Leo. She'll have a better six-pack than you."

"What six-pack?" Joanna frowned. "Uncle Jim said that Dad was getting fat because he orders take-out when he's on overnights."

Andrea gasped, "You little liar!" she exclaimed at Leo. "You told me you eat the food I pack you!"

Leo grumbled and cursed Jim and his existence. "I do!" he yelped, as Joanna dug her heels into his stomach. "But I get hungry by midnight and the trauma team orders takeout."

"You're going to be so fat by the time you hit forty," Andrea shook her head. "And I'll look hot."

Joanna giggled, "Daddy, you can always come running with me on Saturdays," she offered, as they stepped up onto the back steps. "I'll even let you borrow a pair of shorts."

Andrea snorted, nearly dropping the lantern as she set the chair against the wall. "Oh my god," she shook her head, pulling the back door open.

"Remember when I said I was locking you up?" Leo asked as they stepped into the house.

Joanna tightened her grip on him, "Yeah," she nodded.

"I'll actually do it," Leo said, as he carefully dropped her onto a chair. "Bars on the window and Uncle Scotty programing the best security system ever."

"DAD!"


	16. Chapter 16

Once the cups of hot coco emptied and the tray of cookies turned into crumbs, Leo was out cold on the recliner snoring; Joanna and Andrea managed to escape into the bedroom, giggling quietly as they pulled out all the manicure supplies from their shopping trip earlier on the vacation.

"So like… how did you know Dad was the one for you?" Joanna asked, as Andrea carefully painted the toes on her foot. "Was it love at first sight?"

Andrea laughed, "Pretty much," she nodded. "I was fourteen and it was technically my first day at the Academy, since Grandpa managed to get me in a few classes that started a week before the others. Your dad and Uncle Jim stepped off the shuttle, hung over and looking like they'd been through hell."

Joanna giggled, "Your dad knocked me flat on my ass and when I looked up and saw him.. I just knew," she sighed.

"Grandpa said you had to hide your true identity…and that when Daddy found out he was really mad at you," Joanna frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were the daughter of Captain Christopher Pike?"

Andrea set the bottle down on her thigh and flexed her fingers, "My dad is very popular at the Academy. He was the Commandant of Cadets, and recruited a good portion of our graduating class. If I told anyone that I was his kid, they would've used it against me to get ahead," she shrugged. "I had my fair share of friends coming and going by that point, and I wasn't going to let it continue. So Grandpa and his friends swore up and down that it wouldn't get out."

Joanna nodded, "And your dad was pissed at me," Andrea shook her head. "He found out after grandpa went off on the Narada that I wasn't a twenty something year old cadet and that I was a few days shy of turning eighteen."

"Were you ever worried that he would've decided against datin' you?"

She nodded, "All the time," she admitted. "I was so young and my idea of true love was based on old holo-vids. Loving your dad wasn't always easy in the beginning; especially with his attitude and thinking he knew everything. There were days when I wanted to kill him or hack into Starfleet's records and have him shipped off to a mining colony in deep space."

Joanna snorted, "But when I went back to school and he went off on missions, it was easier," Andrea picked the bottle of teal polish up again. "It proved that if we could survive all that time apart with just vid-chats and messages, then we would be fine. We both knew, before he brought me to meet you, that we were it for each other. And I didn't want anyone else to be the father of my children and to grow old with."

She then took Joanna's other foot and placed it on her lap, "Was he your first?" Joanna asked, as Andrea started painting the bare toes.

"He's my first everything," Andrea nodded, dipping the brush back into the bottle. "My dad is my first love, because he's my dad. He raised me for twenty years up until he gave me away at my wedding. But Leo is the first man besides him that I loved. My first boyfriend, my first kiss… the first person I made love to."

Joanna nodded, "Jo," Andrea started, looking up at her cautiously. "That boy you were kissing on Halloween... do you like him?"

'He's okay," Joanna shrugged. "He can be a real dick sometimes though."

Andrea snorted, "Most men can be, especially in their teenaged years," she nodded. "How old is he?"

"He's sixteen," Joanna blushed. "We have study hall together and he's friends with Alexa's boyfriend."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Andrea frowned. "I personally don't have a problem with you dating, because I really don't have the right to tell you that you can't. I was fourteen and hanging out with men who were much older than me, and I was nineteen when I lost my virginity.."

Joanna blushed in an even deeper shade of red, "Umm, I don't know," she shrugged. "Not really."

Andrea painted the last of her toes and set the cap on tightly, before setting the bottle down on the bed. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"I guess I wanted to see what it was like," Joanna sighed. "Everyone of my friends are in relationships and most of them have sex.."

"Um, which friends are these?" Andrea frowned. "Joanna, they better not be peer pressuring you into doing things that you don't want to do!"

Joanna held her hands up, "They're not!" she exclaimed. "I swear! The only ones besides myself who haven't done anything, are Laura, T'ai Un and Julie!"

Andrea let out a sigh of relief, "Jo.. don't scare me like that," she shook her head.

"Sorry!"

"Look, if you don't want to date anyone, you don't have to," Andrea sighed. "Don't rush into something that you're not ready for, especially if you don't really have strong feelings for the person."

Joanna sighed, "Don't settle for anything less than what you deserve," Andrea said, reaching up to tug lightly at her braid. "You're a beautiful young woman and the world can be a scary place; especially when it comes to boys."

"What if I end up not liking boys?" Joanna asked.

"Your dad and I wouldn't love you any less, Jo. You're at the age where you're discovering who you are as a person, and if it ends up being that you like girls more than boys, then we will welcome that girl with open arms."

The teen smiled, "Really?"

Andrea nodded, "As long as she treats you right and doesn't break your heart, yes," she said, as Joanna looked down at her lap. "I'm serious Jo. Whomever you decide to share you life with, will be welcomed in this family."

"Okay," the teen nodded.

"And you can come to me whenever you wan to talk about stuff like this,' Andrea squeezed her hand. "From boys and girls… to sex and whatever teens do these days. Is masturbation still popular?"

"MOMMMMM!" Joanna whined, falling back onto the bed, as Andrea snickered. "That's so gross!"

Andrea snorted, "It's a normal thing to do, Jo," she huffed, as Joanna groaned in protest. "You don't have to tell me! But I just want you to know that if you ever wanted to talk about any of that stuff, you can come to me. You can even go to Aunt Nyota or Uncle Jim, since he's the resident playboy of Starfleet."

"EW, I don't want to know who Uncle Jim is having sex with!" Joanna yelled. "That's like… gross!"

"You don't have to ask him who he's sleeping with!" Andrea exclaimed. "If you want to know more about how boys think, you can always ask him! I know talking to daddy is scary sometimes, and I know Uncle Jim took on the role as god-father for both you and Lillian."

Joanna gave her a look of uncertainty, "He'll tell Dad!"

Andrea shook her head, "Uncle Jim may tell your him when _I'm _plotting pranks or surprises with Dad as a victim, but he would never betray your trust Jo," she said. "When it comes to you guys, he's very cautious and takes his role as god-father and uncle seriously."

"I'll think about it," Joanna shrugged. "But can you please like.. not tell dad that we talked about this? I really don't want him to ground me even more for thinking about this stuff."

"I think you should tell him when you're ready," Andrea shrugged. "But I won't say anything until you are ready. Though, he probably knows that you know about stuff like this. Even when he tries to picture you as his baby and not a growing woman."

Joanna snickered as Andrea cleared off the bed from used cotton balls and other bottles of polish. "Do you want to talk about something else? I could tell you all about the time Christopher tossed a toy block at Daddy's head and how he cried."

"Is that why your picture from Risa shows him with that massive bruise on his cheek?" Joanna gasped, as Andrea nodded. "Uncle Scotty said that you punched him for being a jerk!"

"I punched your father many times, most of which were on accident," she corrected her. "But I did give him a black eye when I found out I was pregnant with Holly."

"Why?" Joanna asked.

Andrea moved off the bed and stepped into the bathroom, tossing the garbage out. "We were all set on leaving the _Enterprise _and starting jobs right away, with daddy in the hospital and me teaching a course or two. I couldn't come back and teach that far ahead in my pregnancy and by then, I was so sick that Starfleet wouldn't let me."

"So I guess dad got beat up a lot, huh?" Joanna winced, as Andrea nodded.

"I think I even made him shed a tear or two," she sighed, thinking back on the memory.

From the living room, they could hear a startled snort followed by "Andy…"being groaned from the sofa.

"Oh dear," Andrea sighed dramatically. "The best has awoken!"

Joanna giggled, "I guess we should walk him to bed, huh?" she asked, as Andrea collected the bottles off the comforter. "What are we doing for Christopher's birthday tomorrow?"

"Breakfast and a morning on the beach?" Andrea shrugged. "I was thinking of staying an extra day, but I don't know if it'll work between school and everything else."

"Anddyyyyy," Leo whined from the living room. "I'm stuck on the couch."

Andrea and Joanna giggled, "We'll figure it out tomorrow morning," Andrea said, as they stepped out of the bedroom. "I'm sure it'll be a great day, no matter what."

Joanna nodded, "It will be," she promised.

Upon their arrival in the living room, Leo lifted his head up from the back of the recliner and gave them a sleepy smile. "Ya'll gabbin' in there?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom was telling me about the time she gave you a black eye," Joanna snickered, as he held out a hand.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, as Joanna pulled him off the recliner. "Did she also tell you about the time when a lizard fell down her shirt during our shore leave to this ungodly rock?"

Andrea scowled, "You said you'd never tell anyone about that," she shook her head.

Leo draped one arm around her waist, while the other went around Joanna's shoulders. "But it was funny, darlin'," he grinned. "I think you peed your pants from all that screamin' and cryin' you did."

Joanna giggled, "Don't tease her, Daddy," she nudged him. "You're afraid of flying and she doesn't tease you."

"Because you can die from flyin'," he corrected her. "Lizards just want to say hi."

"You're an idiot," Andrea shook her head, as they started down the hall. "A big, doofy idiot."

Leo snorted, "But you married me, so that makes you an idiot too."

"We're all idiots," Joanna shrugged, as they stepped into the bedroom. "There's no shame in that."

"That's right, sweetheart," Leo nodded, pressing a kiss to her head. "You goin' to bed?"

She nodded, "I have to make Christopher his card tomorrow," she shrugged. "I kinda want to get it done before Lillian wakes up the whole house and makes a mess of everything."

"Smart girl," Leo nodded, as he hugged her tightly. "I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Night Dad," she smiled, accepting the quick kiss he gave her on the cheek, before untangling himself to use the bathroom.

Andrea made her way over to her, "I'll try to keep Lillian out of your hair," she promised, kissing her forehead. "The art supplies are on the top shelf in the hall closet and the bag of glitter glue is next to it."

Joanna nodded and smiled, "Gotcha," she said. "Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, baby," she hugged her, before letting her go.

Once the door across the hall closed with a soft click, Andrea shut their door and moved towards the bed. She was in the middle of pulling the blankets down, when Leo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good talk?" he asked, stripping off his shirt.

Andrea nodded and smiled, "A very good talk," she said. "I think we'll be okay, Leo."

They both climbed into bed and slid under the blankets, "I think so, too," he yawned, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think we'll be amazin'."


	17. Chapter 17

Early the next morning, Andrea quietly slipped out of bed and went down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. As the eggs, bacon and biscuits cooked, she set the table for the entire family just as Joanna stumbled in.

"You're up already?" she yawned, as Andre checked on the biscuits. "It's only six-thirty."

Andrea shrugged, "Knowing your brother, he will have everyone up in a half an hour," she smirked. "He's been waiting all year for today."

Joanna shook her head, "I'm gonna go make his card on the porch," she said, moving back down the hall to the closet.

While Joanna sat quietly out back, Andrea shuffled around the kitchen finishing up cooking and setting the table. By seven-fifteen, she could hear movement from the bedrooms and smiled as Christopher squealed and attacked Leo.

"Good lord, kid," Leo grunted, as Lillian tore into the kitchen. "You're getting too good at that canon ball launch into people's beds."

Andrea turned and smiled as they stepped into the kitchen, Christopher nestled against Leo's hip. "Is that my birthday boy?" she asked, making her way towards them. "Good morning, baby boy!"

Christopher giggled as Leo shifted him into her arms, "Hi Mama!"

"Happy birthday!" Andrea cooed, as she kissed his cheek.

Joanna stepped inside with her hands behind her back, "Jo! Jo!" Christopher waved to her.

"Happy birthday, stinky!" she smiled, as Andrea set him down at the table. "I made you something."

Christopher smiled as Joanna handed him the card, "It's still wet so don't smear the glitter glue," Joanna said, as she held the card up for him to read. "Do you like it?"

"Dinosaurs!" he squealed, opening the card. "Look! Mama! I'm on a dinosaur!"

Andrea smiled, "Look at that!" she ruffled his hair. "That's a very cool card, Christopher! What do you say?"

"Thank you, Jo!" the four year old beamed.

"You're welcome," Joanna kissed his cheek. "I'll put it near the window so it dries."

Leo went to the stove to finish cooking the food, while Andrea went to grab the carton of orange juice and milk from the fridge.

"What's all the noise in here for?" Chris said, as he stepped into the kitchen. "I heard something about a birthday!"

Christopher quickly climbed down from the chair and rushed towards him, "Grandpa!" he shouted, as Chris scooped him up into his arms.

"Is it your birthday?" Chris frowned, as the little boy nodded. "It is?"

"Yes! I'm four!" Christopher said, as he held up four fingers. "See?"

Chris gasped, "Well, why didn't you say anything yesterday?" he asked, making Andrea snort. "Happy birthday, squirt."

"Daddy, do you want coffee?" Andrea asked, moving to grab the container from the cabinet. "Or juice?"

"Juice is fine," Chris said, sitting down at the table. "What about you, birthday boy?"

Christopher frowned and thought of the endless and potential options, "Chocolate milk!" he finally said, smiling.

"One chocolate milk coming up!" Andrea nodded, bustling around to get the drinks set. "Jo, could you check and see if those biscuits are done?"

Joanna grabbed the potholder and moved to the oven, while Leo turned the stovetop off. Once everything was ready and on the table, Andrea went to get Holly from her crib while Leo put a bottle together for her.

"Everyone good?" she asked, setting Holly down in the high chair. "Do we need anything?"

Chris shook his head, "You just sit down and eat," he said, as the kids giggled at one another. "If we need anything, we'll get it."

Breakfast went off without any issue, as the kids ate and conversed without hassle, while the adults kept a watchful eye on them. Once they were done, they were sent off to watch a holo-vid in the living room.

"So I was thinking," Andrea started, as she set the stack of plates on the counter. "About staying overnight and leaving tomorrow."

Leo and Chris looked at each other, "Unless you both have to be at work tomorrow."

"I actually don't have to go back until Thursday," Leo shrugged. "What about you?"

Chris wiped the tabletop down with a sponge, "I'm Admiral," he stated. "I can go in whenever I please."

Andrea blinked, "So?"

"Let's stay the extra day," Leo nodded. "I'll call the school later and let them know that Jo and Lillian will be out for the day."

She smiled, "They're going to be so happy," she said. "I'm going to tell them now!"

Chris and Leo watched as Andrea made her way out of the kitchen, calling out for the children. "Aren't you glad we came?" Chris asked, making his way over to the counter.

Leo nodded, "Who knew that Jim would actually come up with a good idea?" he asked. "Maybe I wont kick his ass the next time I see him."

"Please," Chris snorted. "I'm sure he's done something stupid on his vacation that will require major ass-kicking and Starfleet's damage control."

….

By the one, after playing on the beach and lunch, the kids were in the middle of playing a game when the calls came through. Joanna managed to keep Lillian occupied, as Christopher sat with Leo, accepting all his birthday calls from around the world.

"We wish we could be there with you," Nyota pouted, as Spock managed a brief smile. "But we'll be back just in time for your birthday party!"

Christopher, who was ever so in love with his Aunt "Ny Ny", went into great detail about all the games they would play upon their arrival from New Vulcan. "Uncle Spock can play too!" he beamed. "Kay?"

Spock bowed his head once, "That would be pleasing, Christopher," he said. "I do hope you are having a, as your parents would say, a wonderful day."

After them, came Scotty, who pulled the same act of shock that today was in fact his birthday. "Ah rememba when yer parents showed yeh off," he shook his head. "A wee lil' thing yeh were."

"Don't cry, Scotty," Leo warned. "He's still little."

They chatted for several more minutes, before Scotty signed off with a wave and a promise to see them that weekend at the party. Several more calls came in- one from Georgia from David, Phil from his office at the hospital, and another from Costa Rica, where Hikaru and Pavel were attending a botany conference.

"What about Uncle Jim?" Christopher pouted, after signing off with Hikaru and Pavel.

Leo frowned, "I'm sure he'll call, kiddo," he kissed his cheek. "Uncle Jim probably got his head stuck between a set of bars."

Christopher giggled as Leo tickled him, "Stop!" he squealed, as Leo attacked him with kisses and tight hugs. "Daddy!"

Finally letting him go, Leo watched as he raced into the other room to join his sisters, before turning to Andrea. "This is so unlike Jim," he shook his head. "He _always _calls for their birthdays. Usually he calls first thing in the morning!"

Andrea sighed, "Maybe he's somewhere in Asia that has a shitty connection?" she offered. "I'm sure he's fine, Leo. He's at a Starfleet operated resort and he's most likely drinking an array of cocktails and eating five star gourmet meals right now."

Leo sighed, "He better be," he shook his head. "If I get a call from some hole in the wall hospital, I'll go there and beat the shit out of him."

"You'll do no such thing, "Andrea said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just relax, honey. He'll call."

….

"Are we ready for some cake?" Chris asked, while Andrea and Leo quickly set the cake up in the kitchen. "I saw it and it looks really yummy!"

Lillian and Christopher shrieked in excitement as he got them all hyped up. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give them cake?" Joanna asked, as she set the plates on the table. "Whenever they eat cake, they don't sleep."

Leo snorted, "Jo, you can't skip cake on your birthday," he shook his head. "They'll each get a small piece and it'll be fine."

"You're getting a small piece too, sweetheart," Andrea said, as she shot him a warning look. "Daddy too, because he's not even supposed to be eating sugar! Uncle Phil will lose his shit if he finds out."

"What will Uncle Phil lose his you know what over?" Chris asked, as he led Lillian and Christopher into the kitchen.

Andrea smiled, "Nothing!" she shook her head. "Okay, everyone at the table! Christopher, you get the seat at the end! Joanna, get the holo-cam!"

As the lights went out in the kitchen, Andrea carefully made her way to the table, as they sang to Christopher.

"Happy birthday to you!" they finished, off key and high-pitched by some. "Go on! Make a wish!"

Christopher kneeled on the chair and leaned over, blowing all four candles out with two puffs, before sitting back down with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, baby," Andrea kissed his cheek. "You're getting so big!"

Leo snorted and gave his son a kiss on the cheek, "Soon you'll be bigger than me," he shook his head.

A knock at the front door made them pause for a moment, before Joanna insisted that both Andrea and Leo should take a picture with Christopher.

"I'll go see who it is," Chris said, moving out into the hall. "Probably the neighbors wondering why there's so much commotion tonight!"

"Come on," Andrea said, as Leo picked Christopher up. "Smile for the cam!"

As Joanna snapped a picture, Chris came back into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Who was at the door?" Andrea asked, as Leo set the birthday boy down in his chair.

"You'll never believe who's here," he said, smiling.

A few seconds later, dressed in tattered jeans and a faded blue shirt, Jim stood in the entryway of the kitchen with a gift bag in one hand and a big grin on his face.

"UNCLE JIM!" Christopher and Lillian screeched, moving like the speed of light to attack him.

He chuckled, "McCoy Minions!" he cried, as they hugged his legs. "My goodness you're on fire tonight!"

"What are you doing here?!" Andrea asked, as he moved further into the kitchen, accepting the hug and kiss from her. "I thought you were soaking up the sun and going to the spa!"

He shrugged, "Honestly? It is so boring being on vacation by yourself," he sighed. "And I missed you guys way too much to even enjoy a full month away."

Christopher bounced on his toes, "Are you my birthday present?" he asked, as Jim knelt down in front of him.

"If you want me to be," Jim shrugged, looking at him critically. "My god, four years old. I remember when you were a tiny little thing, fresh out of the womb."

Leo snorted, "Better watch it, Jim," he warned. "Soon he'll be taking your position as Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes at Leo, "We'll see about that," he said, before scooping Christopher up into his arms. "Happy birthday, champ!"

"Let's have some cake!" Andrea clapped her hands. "Before the icing starts to melt and we meltdowns from the youngest to the oldest."

Making their way to the table, Christopher hugged Jim tightly around the neck. "I missed you," he said, as Jim kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too, champ," he smiled. "Glad I was able to make it here in time for cake! Your mama makes the best cake ever!"

Andrea smiled and glanced across the table at Leo, "Told you," she mouthed, as he set a napkin onto Lillian's lap. He shook his head, unable to hide his smile, as he watched his son and best friend at the head of the table; still amazed by Jim Kirk after all these years.


	18. Chapter 18

After eating endless pieces of cake, everyone moved into the living room to give Christopher his presents. Andrea sat on the edge of the coffee table with the holo-cam, while Leo sat with Christopher on his lap, helping with the wrapping paper.

"Look at that!" Andrea gasped, as Christopher opened his gift from his grandfather. "Do you know what kind of dinosaur that is?"

"It's a Velocey-Raptor!" he squealed, hugging the friendly looking carnivore.

Leo chuckled, "My goodness, we're gonna have to find a spot for him in your room," he shook his head. "All these dinosaurs are going to up our food bill."

"You like him?" Chris asked, smiling.

Christopher nodded, "He's my favorite," he said in awe, kissing the toy on the nose. "Thank you, Grandpa!"

Jim snorted, "Fascinating," he shook his head, as Lillian sat quietly on his lap.

Andrea picked up the next present and handed it over to him, "This one is from Mommy and Daddy," she said, as Christopher carefully set his new friend down against the couch pillow.

With the help from Leo, Christopher managed to get all the wrapping paper off and onto the floor, while Leo pulled the tape off the box. "What do we got here?" he asked, as the boy pushed the top of the box up. "More dinosaurs!"

"Dinosaurs are mean, Uncle Jim," Lillian whispered, as she looked up at him.

"Some can be mean," he said. "But then you have some that are really nice and only eat grass."

"Dinosaur jammies!" Leo exclaimed, holding up the shirt so his son could see. "Kid, you're gonna be so tired of dinosaurs by the time you turn five!"

Christopher shook his head, "I'm going to find them and they're going to be my friends!" he said, oblivious to the fact that dinosaurs no longer existed on Earth; some mutated forms with similar traits had been found in various planets in deep space, though neither Andrea or Leo told him this.

Andrea smiled and snapped another photo, making a mental note to drop off the chip at the store upon their return to San Francisco. More presents were opened, as the stockpile of stuff dinosaurs from Lillian and Holly and stories involving dinosaurs from Joanna were opened.

"Okay! My turn!" Jim smiled, sitting up. "This is for you, squirt!"

Picking up the large gift bag, Jim handed it to Leo, who placed it on the floor between his legs. "I hope you like it, since it was a very tough choice to pick out something totally awesome!" Jim smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "If you bought him something that causes others pain, I will hypo you until the end of time," he warned, as Christopher pulled at the tissue paper.

"I would never!" Jim gasped, wrapping his arms around Lillian. "Can you believe it, Lil! He's suggesting that I would allow children to hurt others!"

"What's in there, Christopher?" Andrea asked, as he reached into the bag.

Christopher pulled up a flat shaped box and frowned, "It's a box," he said, turning it this way and that way. "What's in it?"

Jim chuckled, "You have to open it!" he said, as Leo helped him. "If told you, you wouldn't be surprised!"

Once the tape was pulled and the top removed, Christopher gasped. "It's one of Daddy's machines! Daddy and Grandpa have this!"

"It's a PADD," Leo said, answering Andrea's questioning gaze. "Jim, this is really nice."

"Your Uncles and I spend days uploading a whole bunch of games and holo-vids on there," he said, as Christopher held onto the box. "We put educational things on there too, about dinosaurs and even space! That way, when you start school in a few years, you'll be smarter than all the other kids!"

Chris snorted as Andrea shook her head, "Mommy will have to get a case for you, that way the screen doesn't crack."

The four year old smiled, as Leo looked back into the bag. "There's more in there, kid," he said. "Let's put this to the side so it doesn't break, that way you can see what else Uncle Jim got you."

Christopher reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of picture books, "Now, I know these aren't dinosaur related, "Jim said. "But, Uncle Spock said that lizards are similar to dinosaurs because they're cold blooded."

"And creepy," Andrea muttered, twitching at the thought.

"Mommy hates lizards," Lillian giggled, as Andrea refused to look at the cover of the book.

"Sharks!" Christopher pointed to the picture. "And elephants!"

Leo chuckled, "Are you sure you want to be Captain of a ship?" he asked. "You're more into animals and cowboys."

"He could do both," Chris shrugged. "An anthropologist as a Captain would be very beneficial for Starfleet."

Jim shook his head while smiling, "So what do you think? You like everything?" he asked, as Christopher looked at the books in his hands.

"I love everything!" he squealed, hugging the books to his chest. "All my presents!"

Andrea smiled, "How about you let Uncle Jim show you how to work your PADD, while we clean up in here," she said, standing up. "Then we'll get you guys ready for bed."

"Can we have a story?" Christopher asked, as Leo set him down on the floor.

"How about uncle Jim, grandpa and I read you guys a story?" Leo asked, as he stood up from the couch. "We'll take turns reading to you guys."

Lillian and Christopher shouted their response, while Andrea moved to clean the mess up. As Jim and Christopher sat together on the recliner, Lillian dashed across the room to Chris and climbed up onto his lap and started chattering about fish and dolphins.

Joanna took that moment to come out with Holly, "I think her tooth is hurting her," she said to Leo. "I can't find that stuff you put on it."

Leo nodded, "It's in my medical bag," he said, placing his hand on Holly's back. "What's wrong, Holly girl? Is your tooth botherin' you again?"

Holly whimpered as Joanna tried to calm her down, "Let's go get that fixed up and then I'll get a bottle for her."

….

Two hours and one adventurous bedtime story later, all four children were out cold in their beds. With the nightlight on and the door closed partway, the adults broke out a bottle of wine and sat outside on the porch.

"So," Leo sighed, sitting back in his chair. "What the hell made you leave paradise after a few days?"

Jim shrugged, "I was bored," he said. "Peace and quiet is good for a couple of days, but a whole month? Felt like I was going crazy there, watching all these people in large groups together."

"Were you homesick?" Andrea teased, as Jim blushed. "You were!"

"So what if I was!" Jim exclaimed. "You guys are my family and I wanted to come home and be here for little man's birthday!"

Chris chuckled, "That's all you had to say, Jim," he shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad you came home," Leo said, nodding his head. "Save me the hassle of traveling to clean your mess up."

Jim grinned, "You missed me, Bones, "he said. "Deep down, you love me and enjoy saving my ass every time I do something stupid."

He grumbled as Andrea giggled at his side, "I'm glad you came home because I missed you and I know Christopher would've been sad if you missed his party," she said. "When you didn't call earlier he was so upset and we thought something awful happened to you."

"Took a transport from Tokyo to Seattle, then a shuttle to San Francisco," he yawned. "Hopped into a cab and told the driver to come here right away."

"You didn't have any bags besides the gift bag," Chris frowned. "Did you leave your stuff behind at the hotel?"

Jim shook his head, "They're beaming my shit to the apartment," he shrugged. "Wanted to get here as quickly as possible before the day was over."

Andrea smiled, "We'll you're in luck!" she said. "We're staying an extra day, so you'll have plenty of time to enjoy the beach and some real barbequed food!"

"Which is good, because we still have a shitload of food left over," Leo snorted. "I guess we underestimated how much this one over here would eat."

"Excuse me!" Andrea gasped, pinching him. "You're such a liar! You went and bought triple because you're a pig!"

Jim snorted, "Jesus.." he shook his head. "I thought this vacation was all about relaxation and reconnecting with everyone? Speaking of reconnecting, how's everything with Jo?"

Leo and Andrea looked at each other and smiled, "It's heading on the right track," Leo said, nodding his head.

"All we needed was a little push," Andrea nodded. "It'll take a lot of work on all of our parts, but I think we'll be perfect in the end."

Jim looked across at Chris, who nodded. "Thank fucking Christ," Jim exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I was honestly worried that I would be walking into a war zone tonight."

"That'll be tomorrow," Chris chuckled, setting his empty glass down. "When they're all on you and demanding for your attention."

"Which is why we should all get some sleep now," Leo stated, looking down at his watch.

Andrea nodded and set her glass down on the table, "I'll go get the couch set up for you, Jim."

"Awww, can't I sleep with you guys?" he pouted. "That way Bonesy here can read me a story?"

"If I wake up in the middle of the night and you're in my bed, I'll kick your ass all up and down this goddamn beach," Leo warned, as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Once was enough."

Andrea gasped, "WHAT?" she yelled, looking between her husband and friend.

Jim snickered, "That's right, Andy," he grinned, tossing his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Before Bones and Andy.. it was Bones and Jim. "

"Gitoffme!" Leo huffed, giving him a light shove. "You goddamn infant."

"Aw but look at her face!" Jim laughed, pointing at Andy. "She's picturing it in her head! We should totally do it again!"

"Can I watch?" she asked, biting her lip.

Chris snorted from his chair, "Oh my god," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm going to bed. The three of you are overgrown, hyperactive children."

"Hey can I crash with you?" Jim asked.

"Hell no," Chris snorted. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Andrea wrapped her arm around Jim's, "Don't worry! It's a comfortable couch and the ceiling fan will keep you cool as a cucumber!" she promised.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kids, I suggest you calm down before you wake Mommy and Daddy up," Chris sighed, as a handful of colorful rice puffs went flying across the table. "Lillian Rose!"

Jim snickered, "Ohhh! You're in trouble!" he crooned, as the little girl scowled. "Food is for eating, Lils. Not for throwing."

"Daddy gets mad when we play with our food," Christopher said, as he slurped a big spoonful of cereal. "He makes a scary face and Mommy says that he's constah-patted."

Chris and Jim snorted into the cups of coffee, while Lillian giggled. "What's constah-patted mean?" Christopher asked, frowning.

"Means you can't go potty," Chris said, while Jim tried to extract the hot coffee from his nostrils. "You should repeat everything your mother says, sweetheart."

"Well, I see we've managed to eat all the cereal," Joana shook her head, as she walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any bread left?"

Chris nodded, "It's next to the toaster," he nodded in the direction of origin. "And there's plenty of cereal to last us for another six months."

Jim chuckled, "When's Bones gonna get his butt out of bed?" he whined. "I wanna go to the beach!"

"Jim, you're old enough to go to the beach on your own," Chris said, standing up. "I do hope you realize that."

"But I could get hurt!" Jim cried.

"Or he could get caught in a rip tide," Joanna shrugged, adding her two cents into the conversation. "Or maybe a shark will attack him!"

Jim scowled, "Dramatic are we?" he asked, earning a snort from her.

"Look who's talking," she shot back, brining any empty bowl to the table. "Did you get your costume for the party?"

Christopher quickly turned to look at his Uncle, who nodded. "I have it," he confirmed, reaching out to tweak the little boy's nose. "It's all safe in the closet back at the apartment."

"Are you excited about your party?" Chris asked, brining the pot of coffee back to the table.

"Everyone's coming to see me!" he cheered. "Aunt Ny Ny is brining cookies and Uncle Spock is going to play games with me!"

Jim gasped, "What about me?" he asked. "I thought we were going to play games together!"

"You can play with my dollies," Lillian shrugged. "Becky misses you because you're her boyyyyfriend!"

"Becky never called me back, cookie," Jim shook his head. "Therefore, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Did you break her heart?" Christopher asked, cocking his head to the side. "Cuz' when Daddy makes Mommy said, he buys her flowers and gives her kissies!"

Chris chuckled, "Your Daddy buys her flowers all the time, just to get out of doing the dishes," he said.

Joanna snickered, "You should get Becky flowers, Uncle Jim," she said. "Girls _love _flowers."

Jim muttered a few choice words under his breath, "Becky and I decided to see other people," he said, not believing that he was getting into this conversation over a doll. "I'm taking this time to figure out who I am as a person and what I want in life."

"Sure you are," Chris mumbled under his breath, before sitting up in his chair. "Finish up your breakfast and we'll get ready for the beach. You too Jim! I want those bowls empty, as well as those cups!"

….

"You just couldn't give Mommy and Daddy some alone time, huh?" Leo asked, as Andrea came into the room with the toddler. "Just once wouldn't hurt, Holly."

Andrea snorted, "Like she cares if you get off," she rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't like sitting in your own shit either, Leo."

He sighed, "One of these days, we're going to have another date night and we're sendin' all of them to Uncle Jim's place," he warned.

"If you want them back alive, you won't," she shot back, setting Holly down on the floor. "Go on, explore my child!"

Holly crawled towards the open suitcase and tugged at the handle, before turning to look up at her. "Ah!" she screeched, before breaking out into a smile.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked, moving down to the floor. "Are those clothes? Can you say clothes, Holly?"

Leo laid across the bed, and watched as Holly tugged at a piece of silk. "That better not be your panties, Andy," he snickered, as she gently pulled the fabric out of Holly's hand.

She shot him a glare, before pulling Holly onto her lap. "Daddy's a underwear snob," she said, kissing her cheek. "How come Grandpa didn't take you out to the beach?"

Holly cooed and hit Andrea's arm wit her fist, squeaking as Andrea laid back against the rug. "I don't think Grandpa wanted to be responsible for the death of Starfleet's golden child," Leo quipped. "Who would watch our kids?"

"You know Daddy can't watch them all the time, Leo," Andrea sighed, as she held Holly upright on her chest. "He needs time to himself every once and a while, especially with all the shit he's getting from the Klingons recently."

"Do you think it's gonna be real bad?" Leo asked, serious now. "Did he tell you anything about it?"

Andrea shook her head, "Not much," she sighed. "There's whispers going around about rouge Romulans joining them, but no one knows for sure."

"Dammit," he shook his head. "Would they send him out?" he asked. "You know.. on a ship to run or for the ride?"

"I told him that if he even thought about going out there again, that I would break his legs and tie him into a wheelchair," Andrea sighed, brushing the curls off of Holly's forehead. "He said that Barnett won't send him out though, because he could be targeted again."

Leo frowned, "So could Jim.. or Spock! Hell, the _Enterprise _will be the first ship they go after, if a war breaks out!"

She nodded, "I know that, but everyone on that ship is a lot stronger than Daddy," she said. "He's still not the same since the Narada and what Nero did to him. If they captured him… he wouldn't make it out alive."

Before Leo could say something, Andrea continued. "We've been lucky twice, Leo. Twice with close calls both times we went out in the black," she sighed. "But one day… one day we wont be so lucky. Someone is going to get hurt real bad and it might just cost them their life."

Rolling off the bed, Leo crawled down onto the floor and laid out next to her. "I know you know my feelings about space and how Starfleet runs their shit," he sighed. "But I trust that Pop and his friends know what they're doing, and that Jim, Spock and the rest of the gang have their heads screwed on tight."

"I hope so," she said quietly, as Holly reached out for Leo. "I couldn't bear to lose them all, Leo. They're family and I can't even imagine what it would do to our kids if we lost them."

Leo wrapped his arm under her shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her on the forehead. "Right now it's just rumors and wild theories," he said. "If it does turn into a war, then we'll worry about it then. But for now, let's just enjoy our time here and worry about life in the present."

Holly grunted, "Uhhhhh! Uhhh!" her face scrunched up, as Leo sat up.

"What are you makin' all that noise for?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "You're gettin' mighty vocal these days, girl."

She smiled at him, reaching out to touch his face. "Are you hungry?" he kissed her cheek. "How about some… bananas? Daddy'll mash them up and feed ya some."

Andrea sat up, "I'll go check on the others while you do that," she said, scrambling up off the floor. "I do hope they're still alive at this point."

Leo snorted, "The only one that could be dead right now is Jim," he said, setting Holly down next to him. "Pop most likely bashed him upside the head with a rock or he swam out to far."

"Don't say stuff like that!" she shook her head, walking towards the door.

"Don't say that!" he mimicked, standing up. "Come on, stinky girl."

Holly screeched as he scooped her up, kicking her feet out as they started out of the room. "Mama's gonna find the others and yell at them for not wearing sun screen, while we eat some bananas," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Aren't you glad it's not us she's screamin' at?"

Andrea snorted as she stepped out onto the porch, "Jesus Christ!" she yelled. "It's hot as hell out here!"

"And she has a potty mouth," he shook his head, setting Holly into the highchair. "Oh Holly, what are we going to do with her?"

…

Jim whimpered as Andrea set the aloe cream on his back, "Oh god! Oh god, oh god! It hurts!" he cried, as she gently rubbed to gel into his shoulders. "STOPPPP!"

"What did you expect it to feel like?" she shot back! "You think you're so goddamn macho and that nothing will touch you, but here you looking like a goddamn lobster!"

Leo set Lillian down on the other sofa, "Don't you dare move," he warned, as she laid down against the pillow. "You're in big trouble, little miss."

Jim yelped again, his body going tense. "Couldn't you put me out for this?!"

"Just be glad it's not second or third degree burns!" Andrea snapped. "It's sunburn, you stupid idiot!"

"The fact that you skipped sunscreen, while everyone else put it on, is your own damn fault, kid," Leo snapped, standing over the arm of the couch to check the damage. "Just let her put the aloe on, I'll give you a hypo and you'll take a nap."

He whimpered, "Okay," he mumbled, as Andrea continued to work. " M' sorry Andy."

Andrea sighed, "You're forgiven," she nodded. "But next time you put the sunscreen on, Jim. I've seen too many idiots getting burns worse than this, that later turned into skin cancer."

Ten minutes later, Jim was sent off to the kids room, tucked into the bed that both Lillian and Christopher shared for a nap; drugged out of his mind and curled up around a pillow.

"What are you in trouble for?" Andrea asked, as Lillian laid quietly on the sofa.

"Kicked down Christopher's sand castle and her potty mouth," Leo scowled, as Holly babbled in the playpen. "Poor kid was so upset so Pop and Jo took him to get ice cream."

"But Daddy!" Lillian whined. "Christopher called me stupid!"

Leo shook his head, "Doesn't give you the right to break his stuff and call him bad names!" he exclaimed. "You put one more toe out of line today and the rest of the week, and you'll be in your room for the party on Friday!"

Andrea placed her hand on Leo's arm, "Calm down," she said softly. "Lillian, how about you try and take a nap? Just lay back and rest your eyes for a bit."

Covering her with the throw blanket from the back of the couch, Andrea grabbed Leo by the hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"What did she say?"

"Called him a little fucker!" Leo hissed. "She asked Christopher if she could help with the castle and he said no, so she called him a little fucker and kicked the damn thing down."

She sighed, "Okay, we'll deal with a punishment when we get home," she said, as he stared to protest. "Leonard!"

He stopped, "Fine," he huffed. "But I'm serious, Andy. One more toe out of line and she's not partaking in the party! I don't care how much she cries and begs, Andy!"

"Why don't you take a beer and chill out on the porch," Andrea suggested. "Because I am two seconds away from kicking you in the balls."

"You're mad at me?!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head, "You're annoying me right now," she snapped, moving back towards the living room. "Get your damn beer and get your ass outside!"

"Andy!"

"And don't you dare come back in here until you cool down!" Andrea warned, moving deeper into the living room. "Lillian.. Mommy needs to have a talk with you, baby girl."

Leo cursed and did what he was told, slamming the back door behind him. If he wanted to sleep next to his wife that night, he would do exactly what she said and chill out. He knew from past experiences how uncomfortable a couch could be, especially when said couch was too small for him. Cracking the beer bottle open, Leo took a quick swig and sighed.

"Goddamn," he huffed; resting is head against the wall of the house. "Goddamn."


	20. Chapter 20

"Do we have all our toys and clothes put away?"

Two heads bobbed up and down, as Andrea set the folded laundry down on the dresser.

"Did we have fun today?"

"Mommy, can Uncle Jim stay at our house tomorrow?" Lillian asked, as she and Christopher played with his dinosuars on the bed. "Pleaseee Mommy? He said he'd watch holo-vids with us!"

Andrea sighed, "Uncle Jim has to go back to his place when we get home tomorrow," she said, making the child pout. "But I know he'll be over for dinner with Grandpa."

Joanna came in a few seconds later, "Daddy wants to know what you did with the towels that were outside," she huffed. "He's actin' like it's the end of the world."

"Tell him I threw them into the dryer," Andrea rolled her eyes. "Along with his bathing suit."

The teen nodded and quickly darted out of the room, "DADDY!" she shouted, moving through the house.

Andrea turned back to the children on the bed, "Start cleaning up, guys," she nodded to the toys scattered on top of the comforter. "Make sure you put everything into that suitcase, Christopher. If you leave a dinosaur behind, it's gonna stay here until the summer."

"Mama no!" Christopher shrieked, standing up on the bed. "You can't leave them!"

"So make sure you put them away!" Andrea picked him up. "Go get your bag so Mommy can put these clothes in the suitcase."

Setting Christopher down, Andrea moved back to the dresser and picked up the neatly folded up clothes and went to the suitcase on the floor.

"Lilly! Help me!" Christopher demanded. "Make sure you puts all them in!"

As they worked together, Andrea double-checked the closet and dresser, grabbing any remaining item of clothing or toy that needed to be packed.

"Keep packing," she told them, as she moved to the door. "Mommy's gonna check on Grandpa and then you two are going to bed."

…..

Jim set the folded up beach chairs against the backdoor, before turning to watch as Leo cleaned the barbeque out.

"Don't you wish you could stay here forever," he sighed, moving to lean against the railing. "I would kill to live here."

Leo snorted, "Hello no," he shook his head. "I like sleeping in my own bed without the ocean crashing on my doorstep."

"Yeah but.. what about when the kids are older and doing their own thing?" Jim shrugged. "What are you and Andy gonna do with that big old house? And you're not gonna be a doctor forever, old man."

"Are you kiddin'? I'll be working til I croak, the way Andy spends money on those kids," he shook his head. "I thought art supplies for one kid was expensive, try three! Soon it'll be four, once Holly starts movin' on her own!"

Jim snorted, "At least your office will be nice!"

"Not only that, but we gotta worry about college soon," Leo sighed, closing the top of the barbeque. "I'm prayin' that Jo picks San Francisco State as her school, that way we can just drive her there."

"You're not gonna let her get a car?" Jim snorted. "How the hell is she gonna get to school, when you have work at odd hours of the day and Andy's got three little ones to watch over?"

Leo sighed and leaned against the railing, "I don't know, Jim," he shook his head. "It's gettin' crazy with all four of them growin' up too damn fast! One minute they're babies and the next…"

The younger man nodded, "But it's part of life, Bones," he shoulder bumped him. "How about you let me and the guys chip in a get her a car?" he suggested. "That could be her present when she turns sixteen, since she doesn't want that ridiculous party most girls get."

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that, "Leo shook his head. "A car is a big responsibility, Jim. She can wait til after high school is over."

Jim rolled his eyes, "But think about how it would be one less thing you and Andy would have to worry about!" he said. "It wouldn't be a fancy car, Bones. Just something that will get her back and forth to school and keep her safe on the road."

"How about I think about it, talk to Andy and then let you know when the time comes?" Leo asked.

"Deal," Jim nodded. "But don't pretend like this conversation never happened, old man."

From inside, they could hear the kids running and screaming, as Andrea and Chris got them ready for bed.

"You better put that down, Lillian Rose!" Andrea warned. "You're on thin ice as it is, little lady!"

"GRANDPA! STORYYY!" Christopher shouted from somewhere deep in the house. "STORY! STORY! STORY!"

"Oh my god! Stop yelling!" Chris shouted. "Stop jumping on the bed, Christopher! Or no story!"

Jim snickered, "Goddamn, I am so glad I don't have to deal with this on a daily basis," he shook his head.

Leo shook his head, "This is nothing," he said. "Wait until we get home.. that'll be a real circus."

"And you guys wanted to have so many babies," Jim laughed. "Christopher and Lillian are the equivalence of six kids alone."

"Andy and I were talking about having one more," Leo admitted, making Jim gasp. "The night we went on our date."

Jim blinked, "And? Jesus Bones, don't leave me hanging like that!"

"It's still too soon after Holly," Leo shrugged. "Plus, that was a difficult pregnancy for Andy. Sick during the entire pregnancy and having all those close calls with miscarriage in the beginning."

"I'll admit, I was so scared for the both of them," Jim shook his head. "Even for you, Bones. Every time you called me from sickbay to let me know that you needed to be off duty, because Andy was sick again…"

Leo nodded, "I don't want her to go through that again, Jim," he shook his head. "I mean, we got very lucky in the end when Holly ended up being healthy.. but what if the next time it's bad? What if something goes wrong and we lose the baby? Or what if I lost Andy?"

The young man shook his head, "You can't think like that, Bones," he patted his shoulder. "You also have to look at the time we were in when she was pregnant. Rushing about to get shit done before the end of the tour, and dealing with Lillian and Christopher, while trying to rest."

Leo nodded, "Besides, you have the extra help down here. You got Pike and Boyce, who would do anything to help out with the kids. Jo might even get a kick at watching a pregnancy progress for nine months, and help out," Jim shrugged. "And you have all the baby doctors that our ship didn't have, which is a plus."

"It's still too early to even think about going for another one, though," Leo sighed. "If we do end up having one more, it would best to wait until Holly's a bit older."

"Do _you _want another baby?" Jim asked. "And don't say yes because you think Andy really wants one."

Leo smiled a bit, "I do want one more," he nodded. "Maybe another boy, that way Christopher isn't drowning in a pool of estrogen when he's older."

"LILLIAN ROSE! GET OFF THAT GODDAMN COUNTER NOW!" Andrea screamed. "I SWEAR TO GOD! WHEN I TELL YOUR FATHER, YOU BETTER HOPE YOU SEE A BALLOON THIS WEEKEND!"

Jim winced, "Jesus Christ," he shook his head. "Pray, just _pray, _that the next child is a boy. I fear for Christopher _and _Holly once Lillian decides to use them as models for her clothes and Andrea's makeup kit."

"Oh god, makeup," Leo shuddered. "Thank god Jo's not into all that shit, using it on a daily basis."

"LEONARD YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Andrea screamed.

He jumped, earning a snort from Jim. "That's you, buddy!" he slapped his back. "Go on! I'll bring this shit in."

Leo quickly moved into the house, leaving Jim to collect the chairs and beach toys, all while shaking at thought of what he would find in the wake of his children.

"Thank god it's not me," Jim laughed to himself, as he pulled the screen door open. "Oh Bones… you poor man."

…..

Long after the children went to bed, which became a game of "keep the kid in the bed", Andrea and Leo finally collapsed into bed a little after three.

"These are times when I wish I did drugs," Andrea mumbled, kicking the small tote bag off the bed.

"Maybe Jim can score some pot for the party," Leo chuckled. "I'll let you sneak a few hits in the bathroom."

Andrea rolled onto her side and looked at him, "Is it bad that I can't wait to go home?" she asked. "Lillian in school for the morning, just so I can get some work done, before she comes home and rips through the house."

"Maybe we should get a nanny."

"I am not getting a nanny to watch our children, Leo," she scowled. "I just enjoy those moments of peace when it's just Christopher and Lillian in the house."

Leo sighed, "Maybe we should rethink about that discussion we had.." he glanced at her. "About havin' another baby."

Andrea sighed, "I mean, don't get me wrong.. I would love to have another baby," Leo said. "But I just worry that one day you'll kinda regret not going back to work. You always wanted to be a doctor, Andy."

"But I like being home with the kids," she insisted. "It was easier when we were on the ship, because Starfleet allowed me to work a lighter schedule than any other doctor did because of the kids. But here? I would never be able to get a job here, if I told them I was only available ten to fifteen hours a week."

"But are you _sure_ that this is what you want to do?" Leo pressed. "No matter what you decide I will support, because I love you and I want you to be happy."

Andrea took his hand into hers and squeezed it lightly, "It is," she nodded. "Six years ago, I would've laughed in your face if you said I would be a stay at home Mother with four kids. But I honestly like it, getting them up in the morning and putting them to bed at night."

Leo nodded, "Yes, it's exhausting," she snorted. "But things change, Leo. I think I knew it after Christopher was born, that I wouldn't be working when we got back. But Holly was the game changer, that made it official."

"But do you want to add another baby into the mix?" he questioned, as she shifted on her side of the bed.

"Well, not right now," she frowned. "Holly's almost seven months old and I still want to get my body back in shape and keep it that way for a few years."

He snickered, "You're body is perfect, Andy," he nudged her lightly with his foot. "But seriously. Do you?"

Andrea shrugged, "I could see us having one more," she admitted. "But I'm happy with the four we have now, so I wont get my hopes up."

He nodded, "I say we just play it by ear," she said, moving to straddle his hips. "IF it happens, it happens. If the condom breaks or we're too shitfaced to remember one, then we'll deal with it. It's not like we're incapable of taking care of babies, Leo."

"Too bad you can't take birth control anymore," he sighed dramatically. "Only you would go and develop an allergy towards the safest one on the goddamn market."

"Allergy," she snorted. "You should come up with a new one, Mr. Chemist. You're always tinkering around at work, mixing shit to come up with stuff to keep Jim alive. How about making something for me, that way I don't have to get dirty looks from the old hag at the supermarket when she sees the box of condoms next to the package of juice boxes and cookies."

Leo tickled her, "I think she's jealous because it's the magnum sized ones," he said, yelping as she pinched him. "She probably never had one so big before in her life."

"You're so full of yourself," she rolled her eyes, squirming as his fingers danced across her body. "One day your ego is going to deflate like a balloon and then what?"

"Guess I could always go in and get that fixed," he grinned, before tackling her so that she was flat against the mattress. "Hi."

Andrea snorted, "God, you're an _animal," _she huffed. "One day you're going to break my back by doing that."

He leaned forward and kissed her, "I would _never."_

"Oh really?" she laughed. "Do tell me how I sustained three bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, three months after Christopher was born."

"_That _was an accident, darlin'," Leo sighed. "And I apologized extensively for a long time after that incident."

Andrea sighed, "As much as I would _love _to fool around with you right now," she pushed at his shoulders. "It's almost four in the morning and our children will be waking up soon for breakfast."

"But Andyyyyy," he whined, as she sat up.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow night, but right now, we're going to bed."

Moving towards the head of the bed, Andrea pulled the blankets down and quickly climbed under them. "Leonard you do know that pouting will get you nowhere," she sighed. "You can sit there and pout all you want, but I'm going to bed."

He sighed, moving to climb under the blankets. "Tomorrow night. You. Me. Lace and a locked door," he punched out. "And I ain't takin' a "maybe" from you, Miss."

"Yes, Sir," she giggled. "Now go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Unlocking the front door, Andrea was greeted with a hot gust of air as she carried Holly in her arms.

"God, it's so hot in here," she whispered, stepping through the threshold that was the front hall. "Let's get these two upstairs and start opening the windows. The bags can wait for a few minutes."

Quietly and carefully, they carried the sleeping children up the stairs and tucked them into their respectful beds; Christopher in his and Holly in her crib. Cracking the windows open in both bedrooms, they closed the doors hallway and met at the end of the hall.

"When's Pop coming with Lillian?" he asked, as they went into Joanna's room. "I know Jo's with Jim until one of us calls them over for dinner?

Andrea pushed the window open that faced the front yard, "Daddy said he'd come around by five-thirty," she sighed.

Leo nodded, "I'll go check what's in the fridge and see how the barbeque looks," he shrugged. "Are you going to be alright up here?"

"I'll hop in the shower real quick and then get the bags from the car," she nodded. "Get some laundry done, before they wake up."

Leo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm glad we're home," he sighed.

Andrea wrapped both arms around him and nodded, "Me too," she said. "Can't wait to sleep in our own bed."

"Me too," he chuckled. "It'll also be nice to have some fun in our bed and not have to worry about Pop or Jim hearing us."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow for some fun," she nudged him. "I'm already exhausted and it's not even five yet."

Leo sighed, "I'll go start the food, while you shower," he said, starting to the door. "If the kids wake up, I'll get them. You just relax."

Andrea smiled and nodded, "I'll see you in a little bit," she said, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "If we need anything, tell Jim to stop at the store."

"Yes Ma'am," Leo nodded, as she made her ay out of the bedroom.

…..

Across town, Joanna stood on the small balcony of Jim's apartment and watched as the children played in the pool below.

"Jo?" Jim called out, as he made his way into the living room. "You ready to go? Your Dad just called and asked if we could swing by the store to pick up a few things."

Joanna turned her attention from the pool to her Uncle and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready!" she said, stepping back into the apartment.

Locking up the apartment, they both made their way out to the car and quickly got in.

"So," Jim started, as he pulled away from the curb. "How did everything go with your parents? I know they said it went well, but I want to hear it from you."

"We talked," she nodded. "And we're going to try harder to work on everything, so that we can get used to living around each other for more than six months."

Jim nodded, "Your Gramps told me about your little run away skit," he glanced at her. "Roaming the beach in the middle of the night? Really Jo?"

"I wasn't on the beach the whole time," she groaned.

"Kid, don't do anything like that again," Jim said, as he turned at the intersection. "The only stupid shit your father needs to deal with is mine, because I'm the poster child for it. You're Bones' baby girl and god forbid anything ever happened to you…"

Joanna nodded, "I know, Uncle Jim," she said quietly.

"I'm not trying to make you feel like shit, Jo," Jim sighed. "I just want you to understand how close you were to being a breaking news story on the net. You got very lucky, kid."

The bright lights of the local supermarket came into view, as Jim shifted the car from one lane to the other. "Now," he said, abruptly changing the subject. "How many cartons of ice cream can we fit into your freezer?"

…..

"Grandpa?"

Chris looked up in the rearview mirror of the car quickly, before turning his gaze back to the road. "Yes pumpkin?"

"How come you don't live with us?" she asked, her face twisted with a look of deep thinking.

"Well," Chris waited at the red light behind a truck. "I have my own house."

Lillian nodded once, "Why do you ask, little one?"

"I liked being in the same place with you at the beach," Lillian shrugged. ""Why can't we do that everyday?"

Chris chuckled, "Because that was a vacation, sweetheart."

"What's that?" Lillian frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"It's when you go away from your home to another place and relax," Chris said. "We all went on a vacation to the beach so we could relax."

Lillian nodded, "Oh."

Turning down the road that Andrea and Leo lived on, Chris slowed the car down a bit to finish his conversation with Lillian. "And when you, your brother and your sisters come over to my house, that's a vacation too."

"It is?" Lillian's eyes went wide with shock, as Chris nodded. "How?"

"Well, you have a night away from your Mommy and Daddy," he shrugged. "You get to spend the whole day or the whole weekend with me, so that they can spend the weekend alone together."

"But I want you to live with us," she whined, as he pulled the car into the driveway of the house. "Please?"

Chris chuckled as he killed the engine, "When I'm much, much older," he unbuckled the seatbelt. "Then I'll move in with you."

He quickly got out of the car and moved to the back door, pulling it open as Lillian struggled with her belt. "Why do I have to wait until you're older?" she asked, as Chris unclicked the belt. "I'll be too big to live here then."

Pulling her out of the booster seat, Chris settled her against his hip as he shut the door. "Because your Mommy will want to watch me like a hawk, when I'm too old to take care of myself."

Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck, "But Grandpaaaaa!" she giggled. "You're not a baby!"

"No," he shook his head, as they started up the front steps of the porch. "But I'll need her help when I can't do things myself anymore."

"Will you still be able to play with me?" Lillian asked. "And with Holly and Christopher?"

"Oh, I'll always be able to play with you guys," he kissed her forehead. "What kid of Grandpa would I be, if I couldn't play with you?"

Knocking twice on the front door, Chris pushed it open and stepped into the house, and into the chaotic atmosphere that was always evident in the McCoy household.

"Christopher, go tell your father and Uncle Jim to stop arguing over who gets to flip the burgers," Andrea said from the kitchen, as Holly wailed. "Holly, please stop crying!"

"Uh oh," Lillian whispered, as Chris carried her through the lower level of the house. "Can we leave?"

He chuckled, "No baby," he shook his head. "Why don't you go on upstairs and change your clothes? I'll go help Mommy with your sister."

Setting her down on the floor, Chris watched as she darted up the stairs and quickly as she could, before moving into the kitchen. Andrea stood with Holly on one hip, while pulling items out of the refrigerator.

"Andy, let me take the baby," he said, startling her. "I'll bring her outside for a walk."

"Daddy!" she gasped. "When did you get here?"

Chris took Holly from her, settling her against his chest, before kissing her cheek. "Just now," he said. "Lillian's upstairs changing her clothes as we speak."

Andrea sighed, "As soon as Jim and Jo got in, everything went to shit," she shook her head. "Then Leo's screaming at me to bring the stuff outside for him, while he and Jim argue like two kids!"

"Go upstairs and check on Lillian," he said, jiggling the baby in his arms. "I'll deal with those two outside."

"Just…be careful," she warned, before kissing his cheek. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Without another word, Andrea quickly dashed out of the kitchen before Chris could change his mind, leaving him in the middle of the kitchen with a screaming toddler and a potential physical altercation out back.

"Holly girl," he looked down at the toddler in his arms. "Let's go see if some fresh air and sunshine will get you out of this funk."

…..

As the children played in the yard, the adults and Holly sat around the patio table under the setting sun.

"You seem very… tense," Jim said, eyeing Andy critically. "What's wrong?"

She glared at him, "You try dealing with a screaming toddler and this one barking orders at me like a goddamn dog," she snapped, glaring at her husband.

Leo sighed, "Jesus Christ," he muttered, shaking his head.

Chris held up his hands, "How about we don't do this tonight?" he suggested. "It's been a long day and we're all exhausted.."

Holly grabbed at the napkins on the table, all while drooling on herself as Chris held her. "Let's start winding down for the night," he suggested. "Get the little ones to bed, so that you two can get a good nights rest."

"Do any of them need baths?" Jim asked. "I know tomorrow's a school day."

"Christopher will take a bath easily," Leo sighed. "Lillian on the other hand? Forget it! That girl will make bath time sound like torture time."

"I think we should just keep them home the rest of the week," Andrea shrugged. "I mean, we were supposed to come back yesterday and ended up staying for two extra days instead of the one. It's already Wednesday and I see no point in sending them in for two days."

Leo nodded, "So we'll keep them home," he yawned. "We could use their help in cleaning up this place for the party anyways."

"Mama!"

Andrea turned in her chair, as Christopher came running up to the patio. "Mama, look!" he squealed, holding a large yellow pepper in his hand. "Can I eats it?"

"Why are you pulling vegetables off the bushes?" she asked, as Christopher bounced on his toes.

"Because it's done!" he nodded.

Leo snorted, "How about you save it for tomorrow?" he suggested. "Maybe tomorrow we can pick out more vegetables from the garden."

Jim nodded, "I'd save that pepper for tomorrow, squirt," he said. "You never know what Mama's gonna make for lunch!"

Christopher blinked, "Can I have it with peanut butter?" he asked, frowning.

"Uhhh," Jim glanced at Leo, who shrugged.

"You can have it with whatever you want," Leo nodded. "Now let's go put it on the counter and get you in the bath."


	22. Chapter 22

"Guys! I need you to stop running around and put your toys away!" Andrea shouted, as she carried a basket of clean laundry up from the basement. "Lillian Rose and Christopher David!"

The two children halted mid-run and turned to look at her, "What did I just say?" Andrea asked. "Christopher if you want to have your party tomorrow, you better clean up your toys and put them in your room."

The five year old nodded, "Kay!" he squeaked, moving into the den.

"You too, Lil," Andrea sighed. "You're already on thin ice after flooding out the bathroom yesterday."

"But Mommy!" Lillian whined.

Andrea shook her head, "No buts, little miss!" she warned. "Daddy should be home any minute with Jo and even _he _told you two to clean up."

The little girl scowled and stomped into the den, leaving her distressed mother behind. Andrea sighed, shaking her head, and turned to move upstairs to check on Holly. By the time Leo and Jo returned from gymnastics practice and the store, Lillian and Christopher managed to bring a good portion of their toys up from the den.

"You guys have too many toys," Leo shook his head, as the kids walked by.

Andrea was halfway down the stairs as he said this, "Yes, they do," she shook her head. "But who's the one that turns into a child himself when he buys them?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Jo's uniform has a tear in it," he said, as she stood before him. "And practice is cancelled next Tuesday."

"Why?"

"Somethin' about cleanin' the mats and all the other things these girls swing from," he shrugged. "Jo seems pretty happy about it though and insisted on doing something fun with all of us. Pop and Uncle Phil included."

Andrea's eyes went wide, "Wow.. really?" she asked, as Leo nodded. "Guess we'll have to figure out what to do that night."

They started towards the kitchen, the few grocery bags covering the table and counter tops. "What else did you need to get for tomorrow?" Leo asked, as she started to unload the bags.

"The cake and balloons," she said, pulling the refrigerator door open. "I put the orders in two months ago so they better be ready by ten. Or I'll be really pissed."

Leo snorted, "Just leave the order forms on the front table under my keys," he nodded. "I'll pick them up tomorrow with Jim."

"Make sure he's still bringing enough booze to keep you boys happy and calm," she sighed. "I still have to make jello for the kids."

"How about you wait until Jo comes down from her shower?" he suggested. "I'll whip up some dinner for her and you go sit down for a bit. You've been on your feet since the crack of dawn."

She snorted, "There's no time to relax," she shook her head. "I have to clean the bathrooms, check to make sure the costumes are all in one piece and prepare some of the food tonight!"

Leo made his way over to her, "You don't have to do it all by yourself," he said, holding her shoulders. "You and Jo start on food and I'll get Christopher to help with the bathroom. He's pretty good with a scrub brush."

"Child labor," she shook her head. "Okay, but keep Lillian away from the bathroom. Have her take the dirty towels into the basement for me."

He kissed her forehead, "Will do," he nodded. "Everything's in the closet?"

Andrea nodded, "Just…make sure he doesn't touch his face before washing his hands," she begged. "The last thing I need is for the birthday boy being rushed to the hospital."

"I would never let that happen," he pouts, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

He then turned and walked out of the kitchen shouting for Christopher as he went. Andrea shook her head and glanced at the clock on the wall, cursing. Moving to put the rest of the food in the correct locations of their kitchen, she grabbed a mixing bowl out of the cabinet and the few boxes of jello.

"God help me," she mumbled, tearing into the boxes.

….

The next morning, Andrea rose at seven and went back to work, prepping the rest of the food and cleaning. When Leo made his way downstairs around nine, the backyard was halfway prepared for the party; the table against the wall had been layered with a table cloth, paper cups, plates and plastic utensils. The table for which the adults would sit at had been covered as well with the same kiddie tablecloth, along with four smaller tables for their children and Christopher's friends.

"My god," he shook his head, as Andrea came in with a basket of vegetables from her garden. "What time did you get up?"

"Seven," she mumbled, setting the basket down. "I heard you get up, so I put coffee on for you."

He smiled, "Thank you,: he said, kissing her cheek. "Jo's on her way down to help and Jim should be here in a few minutes."

Andrea nodded, "Is there anythin' else you want us to pick up?" he asked, pouring out a cup of coffee.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "Do you need anything?"

"Just a happy birthday boy and a little quite time with my wife when the party is over," he shrugged.

The faucet went on as Andrea washed the tomatoes, "I'll be lucky if I can make it through the final kid leaving for the night," she shook her head. "I need to get the kids up and into the bath soon. Party starts at one and I need to get their costumes on and Lillian wants her hair in pigtails."

"Jo's going to help her," he said, as the teen made her way into the kitchen. "Right kiddo?"

Jo grunted and took the cup from him, taking a big sip, before handing it back to him. "Hi Mom," she yawned.

"You drink coffee?" Leo asked, as she nodded. "Since when?"

"Since Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Pavel let me stay at their place to study for my Bio-Phyiscs final?" she shrugged. "It was the only thing that would keep me up!"

Andrea snorted, "Leo, relax," she warned. 'It's just a little coffee and she's going to need it for today."

"But!" Leo started to protest, before she glared at him. "Fine. We're gonna have a little chat about this tomorrow."

"Helllooooo!"

"In here!" Andrea called out, as Jim made his way through the house. "Go pour your Uncle Jim a cup of coffee, Jo."

Jim stepped into the kitchen seconds later, holding one case of beer under his arm, and a bag in his other hand. "Good morning!" he grinned.

"Mornin' kid," Leo sighed, as he set his stuff down on the table. "You ready to get the cake?"

"I love cake," Jim sighed, as Jo handed him a cup. "Thank you, Jo."

Andrea looked up from the cutting board and sighed, "Make sure they spelled everything right on the cake," she begged. "And don't forget the balloons! There should be at least two dozen latex and four mylar ones. All blue, green and orange."

Jim nodded, "I guess we'll take your car?" he asked, looking at Leo. "My car is not going to fit two dozen balloons."

"Guess we'll take my car then," Leo shrugged, looking at Andrea. "If you need anything from the store, call. Otherwise, we'll see you in a little bit."

"My costume is in my car," Jim nodded, setting his keys on the counter. "Make sure your brother and sister don't catch a peek at it."

Jo nodded, "I'll go get it now and put it in my closet," she said, picking up the keys. "Are you still dressing up as you-know-who?"

He grinned, "Hell yeah!" he chuckled. "He's going to be so mad too!"

"Oh god," Andrea groaned. "Are you seriously risking a fight at my son's party?" she asked.

Jim shook his head, "I would never do that!" he gasped. "Just a little.. fun!"

"Okay, let's go," Leo shook his head, pushing Jim towards the hall. "Before I throw you in the basement and lock you down there."

…

By noon the table had been set with bowls of chips and pretzels, while the various drinks lined the table. The kids were dressed in their costumes, waiting impatiently for the guests to arrive.

"Mom! Do you have another eye pencil?" Joanna asked, as she came into the master bedroom. "This one's all gross."

Andrea nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, while Leo fixed the cuff to his shirt.

"Nice hat, Dad," Joanna giggled. "I thought you were going to be yourself?"

Leo grumbled, "Mom said I couldn't," he sighed. "So she forced me into bein' the cowboy."

"Which is very fitting for you, sweetheart," Andrea smiled, as she came out of the bathroom. "Try to not put too much on, Jo."

Joanna nodded, "Thanks!" she said, before rushing out of the bedroom.

Andrea sighed, "At least she didn't put self-tanner on her this time," she said, moving to the closet. "Do you think this is too…slutty?"

Holding up the hanger, Leo looked at the garment that rested from it. "I think you're gonna make a real sexy Robin Hood," he grinned. "Andy, it's perfectly fine. Go put it on and you'll see."

"Can you check on the kids?" she asked, starting towards the bedroom. "And make sure Jim hasn't destroyed our other bathroom."

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, standing from the bed. "You four better be dressed and ready!" he shouted, stepping into the hall.

…..

"Grandpa! Where's your costume?" Lillian asked, staring up at the older man with a frown. "Mommy says we have to wear a costume!"

Chris chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms, "I am wearing my costume," he said, carrying her further into the house.

"No you're not!" the child whined. "Mommy's gonna yell at you!"

"Mommy's going to do no such thing," Andrea said, as they stepped into the kitchen. "Hi Daddy!"

Chris chuckled at her appearance, "Robin Hood?" he asked, as she nodded. "Good lord."

"It was either this or the pirate wench," Andrea sighed, as Hikaru came in from the yard.

"Could've been a pirate wench," he grinned. "It's bad enough that Pavel took the easy way out and copied me."

Lillian giggled, "Pavel's a pirate, Grandpa," she giggled.

"I'm a pirate too!" Hikaru cried in mock outrage. "Don't I get a giggle for that?"

Chris set Lillian down, watching as she ran over to him. "Uncle Karu! Can you and Uncle Pavel be pirate princes?" she asked, taking his hand.

The helmsman nodded, "I don't see why not," he shrugged. "We can keep the other boys away from you!"

"Take this to the Cowboy and try not to drop it," Andrea warned, handing him a tray of raw burgers. "Go before those kids start ripping my yard apart."

The pirate and princess made their way back outside, leaving Andrea and Chris alone with the mess in the kitchen.

"Phil should be here soon," Chris nodded, as he came up to the counter. "Something about checking his patient who had major surgery yesterday."

Andrea nodded, "I can always put food aside for him," she said. "How was your meeting?"

He sighed, "Awful," he shook his head. "Marcus is really pushing the idea of sending more ships out to patrol the borders. Wants to send the _Enterprise _out the furthest."

"Well tell him to fuck off," she shook her head. "I've never liked that guy, Daddy. I kinda feel bad for his kid, but she was a bitch all throughout my time at the Academy."

"I know," he nodded, remembering all the ways that Carol Marcus tormented Andrea throughout her years at the Academy. "How about we worry about Starfleet another day? Today's a day to celebrate and have fun with the family."

Andrea nodded, "Let's go check on them," she nodded towards the back door. "Wait until you see Jim's costume."


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell did you do to your eyebrows, Kirk?"

Jim grinned as Chris stared at him in shock, "Jo-Jo covered them up with this concealer crap," he said. "Then we glued on this fake hair, which was a pain in the ass."

"Captain," Spock started. "May I make an observation?"

Leo snorted and turned away as the First Officer stood before Jim. "I have yet to understand how dressing up as me is a logical choice of costume."

"Oh Spock," Nyota shook her head, a few giggles escaping her. "It's for _fun." _

"Which you don't seem to be having any, since you didn't even dress up," Jim said, shaking his head. "Poor Christopher was looking forward to your costume!"

Spock just stared at him, "Admiral Pike is not in costume."

"That's because I'm too old for this stuff," Chris shook his head. "The last time I wore a costume, Andrea was eight and we were in the Mojave to visit my parents."

"I have that picture," Leo nodded. "Andy has it hanging on the wall in the den!"

At that moment, Christopher came running up to the group. "Grandpa!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around Chris's leg. "Hi!"

Chris bent down and scooped him up onto his arms, resting him on his hip. "Cowboy!" he kissed his cheek. "Are you having fun?"

Christopher nodded, "All my friends are here, Grandpa!" he giggled. "Did you see Uncle Jim's eyebrows?"

"I sure did," Chris nodded, glancing at the young Captain. "He looks silly, doesn't he?"

The five year old nodded, "Uncle Spock didn't dress up," he whispered. "Auntie Ny Ny says it's because he's a party pooper."

Nyota giggled as Spock frowned at the term, "That he is," she nodded. "But I dressed up," she grinned.

"Auntie Ny Ny is my Cowgirl!" he smiled. "We're going to stop the pirates from stealin' Mommy's fruit punch and Uncle Scotty's grown up drinks."

"My goodness," Chris shook his head. "That's a lot of work!"

Christopher nodded, "And Holly's a bee-bee," he said. "She's going to poke everyone and make them cry."

"A bumblebee," Leo corrected him. "And right now, she's sitting with Miss Janice and drinking her bottle."

Andrea stepped outside and looked around at the crowd of adults and kids in her yard, before turning her attention back to the house to speak to someone. A few seconds later, Phil stepped outside and spotted the group near the grill.

"There you are," he waved to them. "My god Len, I've never seen this many children at your house before."

"Neither have I," Leo snorted, turning to flip a few burgers. "This only happens twice a year."

Chris frowned at him, "I thought you were wearing a costume?" he asked. "You said so when I called to remind you about the party."

Phil laughed, "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "I'm too old for costumes. But Jim here…"

"He's Uncle Spock!" Christopher squealed. "Jo-Jo put his eyebrows on!"

"Kid… you took a lot of risk showing up like that, "Phil shook his head. "Don't' come crying to me to fix you up when he rips you apart."

Jim snorted, "I think I make for a good Vulcan," he shrugged. "I've been growing my hair out for this since the summer!"

"To which you're getting it cut after this party is over, "Andrea said, handing Phil and Chris their drinks. "How's the food?"

"Almost done," Leo nodded. "Do you need any help inside?"

Andrea nodded, "I could use a little help to carry out some bowls," she admitted. "Jo's busy making salads and she's cooking your veggie thingy on the stove, Spock."

"That would be most sufficient," Spock said, giving her a brief nod.

Chris set his grandson down and patted the top of his cowboy hat, "Go play with your friends. We'll call you up when it's time to eat."

"Kay!" he nodded, running off the patio to the group of kids that ran around with bubbles.

"To be young and free," Leo sighed, watching as the children played. "Alright, if ya'll are done standin' around, we could use some help around here!"

"Logical thinking, Leonard," Jim nodded, earning a scowl from him. "God, that's so hard to say in Spock tone."

If Spock could glare any harder, he would've as he stared at Jim. "Nyota and I will assist Andrea in the kitchen," he said, before turning on his heel.

Nyota sighed and followed him, "Come on, Andy," she called. "Before he changes his mind and leaves."

"Thanks, Jim," she shook her head, following after them.

"What did I do?" he exclaimed, before looking at Leo, Phil and Chris. "What? It's just a costume!"

…

Long after food, cake and presents were consumed and given out, the party died down a little before seven. The yard was a wreck, as toys littered the yard and tables were left covered in paper goods and food.

"I say it was a success," Leo nodded, as he tossed the garbage into a bag that Jim held. "Never saw that many kids so damn happy before at once."

"Yeh got ta aim for the targets, "Scotty said from the grass, as he and Christopher played with his new space ship. "That way yeh defeat them."

"I cut the cake up," Nyota said, as she stepped outside. "You have so much left over it's crazy."

Jim snickered, "I'll gladly take a dozen slices please," he said. "That will keep me going til the middle of next week."

"Twelve goddamn slices?!" Leo exclaimed. "Are you asking for death?"

"Where's my Dad?" Andrea asked, as Nyota watched the two grown men arguing.

"He took Lillian upstairs to read her a story, "Hikaru said, as he stepped outside. "She was all pouty because Pavel's playing with Holly and Scotty's got Christopher."

Andrea pulled the tablecloth off and bunched it up, tossing into the garbage pail. "I'm gonna check on them and change quickly," she said, glancing at her husband and Jim. "Make sure they don't kill themselves."

Making her way though the house, Andrea peeked into the den to find Pavel and Holly on one sofa and Spock reading from a PADD on the other. With a smile, Andrea started up the stairs and down the hallway to Lillian's room. Faint giggles came from behind Joanna's door, as she and her friends sat inside doing only god knows what.

"Girls," Andrea sighed, shaking her head. "Lillian? Dad?"

Pushing the bedroom door open, Andrea paused and gasped at the sight before her. Curled up against his side, Lillian quietly read from her picture book, oblivious to the fact that Andrea was standing in the doorway. Next to her, Chris laid out along the edge of her bed, one arm draped over his chest, while the other rested around Lillian. Upon his head, a sparkly plastic crown sat crookedly, while his glasses sat perched on his nose.

Andrea giggled and dug around in the pockets of her uniform, pulling out the holo-cam. Stepping quietly into the room, she took a quick photo of the duo, before setting the holo-cam down on the dresser.

"Lillian," she whispered, stepping around the bed.

"Mommy?" she looked up from her book.

Andrea leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "What are you guys doing?" she asked, sitting down across from her.

The little girl set her book down, "Everyone's playing with Christopher and Holly," she pouted. "Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru stopped playing with me and Uncle Pavel's with Holly now."

"Oh sweetie," Andrea sighed, tugging lightly at one of the braided pigtails. "They have to play with everyone. Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru are also Christopher and Holly's Uncles. Even Jo's for that matter."

"Grandpa said he's going to be King of Starfleet," Lillian rambled. "And that I could be Princess of Starfleet."

Andrea smiled, "Starfleet is a lovely kingdom," she nodded. "Let's get you some pajamas get you ready for bed."

Standing up, she moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of purple and green pajamas and handed them to Lillian. "Go knock of Jo's door and tell her that I sent you," she said. "Mommy's gotta wake Grandpa up."

"Okay!" Lillian nodded, before rushing out of her bedroom. "Jo! Jo!"

With a sigh, Andrea turned back to the bed and made her way over to Chris's side, sitting down gently next to him. "Daddy?" she whispered, placing her hand on his arm. "Daddy, wake up."

Chris groaned and shifted on the tiny bed, "Hmm?" he frowned, opening his eyes. "Wha?"

"Come on," she urged gently. "Wake up."

"What time is it?" Chris yawned, as he slowly woke up from his nap. "Shit, I'm beat."

Andrea snorted, "It's a little after seven," she said, glancing at her watch. "I like your crown."

Chris reached up and sighed, as his hands fell upon the plastic crown. "I guess Lilly held my coronation while I was asleep?" he asked. "Where'd she go?"

"I sent her to Jo, so she could get ready for bed," Andrea yawned. "Uncle Phil left a half an hour ago. His patient wasn't looking too good."

"That man is going to run himself into the ground," Chris shook his head, as he sat up. "I should get going."

"How about you stay for the night?" she offered. "I really don't want you driving home, Dad. You look exhausted."

Chris patted her hand, "I'll be fine, Andy," he sighed. "It's less than five minutes away from here."

She shook her head, "All it takes is those five minutes to fall asleep at the wheel," she shot back. "I'll make up the bed for you and your spare clothes are in the top drawer of the dresser."

"Okay," he sighed, realizing that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?"

Chris nodded, "I'll go change and meet you downstairs," he yawned again. "Are the others still here?"

Andrea started towards the door, "The kids left, but the others are still here," she nodded. "Jim and Leo are arguing over cake and Scotty and Pavel are playing with the other two."

"Sounds good," he said, standing up. "I'll see you in a little bit."

With a final nod, Andrea stepped into the hallway and started towards the master bedroom. Along the way, she could hear Jo and Lillian cleaning up in the bathroom, while Joanna's friends ran a holo-vid in her bedroom. Once in her own room, Andrea closed the door and quickly stripped out of her costume. Tossing it aside, she grabbed the worn out pair of sweats and one of Leo's sweatshirts off the chair and pulled them on, before heading into the bathroom.

By the time she came back out, fresh faced and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, she was more than ready to sit down for the rest of the night. As she started out of the room, she silently prayed that her quiet time would arrive sooner rather than later.


	24. Chapter 24

As the final guests left, Andrea and Leo managed to wrangle the youngest of their children upstairs and into warm baths. Lillian and Joanna were in the teens room, as Joanna read her a story from a book; her friends had left after the holo-vid ended, taking wrapped up pieces of cake and other sweets with them.

"Here we go," Andrea smiled, as she set Holly down in the crib. "You were so good today, baby girl. The cutest bumblebee!"

Holly gave her a smile, cooing as she batted her hands and feet. "Goodnight, Holly," she whispered, as she set the mobile to start. "Daddy'll come in to give you kisses."

Meeting Leo out in the hall, as he led a very sleepy Christopher into his room, the couple tucked him into bed with his stuffed dinosaurs and gave him plenty of hugs and kisses.

"Did you have fun today?" Leo asked, as the little boy yawned. "Uh oh, all that sugar is wearing off, huh?"

"Daddyyyy," he groaned. "Tomorrow can we play?"

Leo nodded, "Uncle Jim and Uncle Scotty are coming over for lunch and they'll play with us too," he said, as Chris stood in the doorway. "Grandpa's gonna give you a kiss goodnight and he'll put your nightlight on for ya."

"Kay," the boy yawned, rolling onto his side, clutching the dinosaur in his arms. "Night, Daddy. Night, Mommy."

While Chris sat with his grandson, Leo went to see Holly, while Andrea collected a sleeping Lillian from Joanna's room. Once all the hugs and kisses, and wishes of sweet dreams were exchanged, Andrea and Leo went downstairs for tea; Chris decline, stating that he was too exhausted to even think about taking the trip downstairs, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Toast a cup to me," he joked, as he made his way into the guestroom. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Now, at almost eleven-thirty, the couple drained their cups of tea and locked up the house, taking the short trip upstairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Closing the door, they collapsed into bed.

" M'tired," Andrea yawned, as Leo tried to yank the sheet up to cover them. "Hmmmm, love you."

Leo managed to kiss her on the eyebrow, before pulling her close to his side. "Love you, too," he replied gruffly, as his body went limp with exhaustion.

Within minutes, the only sounds coming out of the room were the ticking of the alarm clock and Leo's snores.

…..

The next morning, Leo stood at the kitchen counter nursing a cup of strong coffee in one hand and a PADD in another.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," he snapped, reading the message that Boyce sent over.

Lillian and Christopher looked up from their bowls of cereal, while Andrea stood at the other counter, slicing up an apple.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as Chris came into the kitchen with Holly. "Did Jim make it home in one piece last night?"

"Worse," Leo sighed, setting the PADD down. "Boyce is makin' me go to some medical conference in Paris after Thanksgiving."

Joanna gasped, turning around quickly to look at him. "Paris?" she asked, as he nodded. "Oh my god! Daddy, you have to go!"

"What's Paris?" Lillian asked, as Chris set Holly into her highchair. "Do they have dogs there?"

Chris chuckled, "It's a city in France, which is on the other side of the world," he said. "And yes, they have dogs."

"How long is the conference for?" Andrea asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Two days," he groaned, reading the message over again. "I don't want to go to this damn thing! This is a conference you send first year residents to, not someone who was a CMO on a Federation ship!"

Making his way over to the coffee pot, Chris chuckled. "I think you should go," he shrugged, pouring himself a cup. "Maybe take someone with you, too."

"Who?" Leo frowned, as Andrea and Joanna rolled their eyes at one another.

"Umm, Mom?" Joanna snorted, setting the carton of orange juice on the table. "Think about it, Dad! Paris in December? The most romantic city ever, with your wife and the mother of your children?"

Andrea giggled and went back to slicing up her apple. Setting down his cup of coffee, Leo made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Wanna go to Paris?" he asked, as the kids giggled.

Setting the knife down, Andrea turned to face him, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Well I do declare," she gasped, giggling at the playful scowl he gave her. "Yes Leo, I'd love to go to Paris with you."

"Good, it's settled then," Chris said, smacking his hand on the table top. "Who's gonna stay with grandpa?"

"ME! ME!" Lillian and Christopher squealed, wiggling in their seats.

Leo smirked at his wife, "We could use this trip as our second honeymoon/six year anniversary?" he shrugged.

"Can we eat all the fancy sweets and drink in cafes?" she smiled. "Eat lots of baguettes and gain thirty pounds?"

"You? Gain thirty pounds?" Leo snorted. "You were bitchin' about the twenty-five you gained with Holly."

Andrea smiled sweetly at him, "I didn't mean me, darling. I meant you!"

Joanna screeched with laughter, tucking her face into her arms, while her siblings watched with confusion and giggles.

"If you two are done plotting about all the food you're going to eat," Chris warned, as he fed Holly her rice cereal. "Then I suggest you two sit down and eat your breakfast. You have work in an hour, Leo."

"Yes Pop," Leo saluted him, moving to grab a bowl off the dish rack. "I hope you kiddies saved some cereal for me."

Lillian grabbed the box and shook it, "Save for Daddy!" she smiled, as he sat down next to her. "Mommy has to buy more!"

"Which I will do," Andrea nodded, brining her plate of apple slices over to the table. "Maybe two boxes this time, since I found Daddy eating a big bowl of it one night."

Christopher and Lillian gasped, turning to look at Leo. "Daddy! You eat my cereal!?" Christopher exclaimed.

"Daddy, you're gonna get fat!" Lillian giggled, as Leo shoved a spoonful into his mouth. "Then we can bounce you down the stairs!"

He stared at them, mouth full with cereal and milk, while Chris snorted into his coffee. " M'not fat!"

"Hurry up and eat!" Joanna said, patting the table lightly. "If you want pigtails, you better hurry!"

Lillian squeaked and quickly picked her spoon back up, eating nosily as she slurped down her colorful rice puffs.

Sighing, Leo looked across the table at his wife and shrugged. "Think we can stay longer than two days?" he asked.

"You wish," Andrea smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "I'll settle for four days, with the promise of a romantic stroll around the Eiffel Tower at dusk."

Leo grinned, "Deal."

Smiling back, Andrea turned her attention to Holly, giggling as squealed in delight as Chris fed her. She then looked over at other three, smiling as they ate and giggled with one another, while Leo chipped in on the conversation when it was necessary. In the last eight months, since settling dirtside for good, the chaotic adjustment from being on a ship to stable ground had been a rollercoaster. Life had moved on since their wedding and the small visit after Jocelyn died. Five years and three children later, Andrea never expected all the changes that came at her at once.

But on that chilly day in November, sitting around the kitchen table with her husband, children and father, she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd want to be at. This was her life now, being a wife and mother. The medical career could stay on hold for a little longer, until the youngest of the bunch were old enough to be in school fulltime or in daycare. There would always be a need to save lives in the future. Watching your children grow from babies to adults? That was a once in a lifetime opportunity.


End file.
